


El probador

by Fullbuster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, ejercito, incesto, tatuajes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster
Summary: Sasuke tras mucho pensarlo ha decidido hacerse un provocativo tatuaje pero por vergüenza decide no enseñárselo a su hermano mayor quien al enterarse de que su hermanito ha hecho semejante locura decide tratar de encontrarlo por mera curiosidad. Mikoto decide ir con sus hijos de compras, oportunidad que aprovechará Itachi para colarse en el probador intentando no ser pillado por su madre. Todo... por ver el tatuaje de su hermano.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. El tatuaje

Sasuke Uchiha:

Llovía incesantemente y de fondo escuchaba el murmullo del profesor hablando ¡Ni siquiera le estaba escuchando! Naruto como siempre, hacía el tonto en el asiento de al lado tratando de llamar mi atención, sólo era un Dobe, pero era mi mejor amigo. No le presté atención aunque hacía aspavientos para que le mirase, yo seguía con la vista fija en la ventana, en la lluvia que caía, en el fuerte sonido y en los truenos. Algunas chicas se asustaban por los truenos, a mí me gustaba escucharlos, supongo que era un poco raro.

La clase terminó y recogí mis cosas con calma para ir al pabellón y es que Naruto y yo nos habíamos apuntado a baloncesto en el equipo de la Universidad. Acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años y quería estudiar derecho, Naruto creo que se había metido en esta carrera sólo por seguirme, pero no era algo para él, su cabeza estaba llena de pajaritos revoloteando. Pensar en pájaros me hizo sonrojarme y es que desde hacía unos años había ocultado el mayor de los secretos... estaba enamorado.

La gente pensaría... ¡Es genial estar enamorado! Pero ellos no lo entendían, yo ocultaba este sentimiento no porque fuera algo malo, el sentimiento era genial cuando no tenía celos... lo malo era de quién me había enamorado ¡De mi hermano! Creo que estaba enfermo.

Itachi jugaba en el equipo de baloncesto de la universidad y yo me había apuntado por él, por estar más cerca. Mi hermano estudiaba psicología y era un poco imbécil si seguía sin darse cuenta de lo que sentía por él desde hacía tanto tiempo. Habíamos sido inseparables en nuestra infancia, ahora nos llevábamos como el perro y el gato, siempre enfadados o gastándonos bromas pesadas. Mi hermano siempre me tomaba el pelo y en parte... aunque me enfadaba al principio, luego en la soledad de mi habitación me ruborizaba y sonreía como un idiota, porque esas bromas nos hacían que continuásemos estando cerca el uno del otro.

Caminé por el pasillo con la bolsa de deporte al hombro mientras miraba por las ventanas la lluvia aún caer y bajé las escaleras hasta el patio. Menos mal que había porche hasta el pabellón de deporte porque sino... habría llegado empapado.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan distraído? – preguntó de golpe Naruto lanzándose encima de mí pasando su brazo por encima de mi hombro.

\- Suelta ese brazo Dobe – le dije de forma borde.

\- Tú siempre tan frío Teme – dijo con una sonrisa soltando el brazo mientras caminaba a mi lado - ¿Tú hermano ha venido hoy?

\- Supongo – le dije haciéndome el desinteresado.

\- Recuérdame por qué nos hemos apuntado en su equipo de baloncesto. Es muy duro.

\- Porque quiero superarle – le dije aunque era mentira.

\- Odio vuestra competitividad. Acéptalo Sasuke... tu hermano es el capitán del equipo y nosotros... los novatos. Vamos a chupar banquillo este año.

\- Tú chuparás banquillo, yo pienso estar en el campo sea como sea.

Entré en el vestuario y allí estaban todos los veteranos, incluido mi hermano que reía divertido y se gastaban bromas. Les miré sin decir nada y me puse de mala leche cuando Hidan con una toalla enrollada golpeó el terso trasero de mi hermano. Ambos se reían pero yo pegué un portazo a la taquilla metálica captando la atención de Naruto que estaba a mi lado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

\- Genial – le dije.

Me senté en el banquillo y empecé a cambiarme. Me puse nervioso cuando Naruto se sentó tras de mí y yo me cambié rápido el pantalón bajando mi camiseta. En cuanto tuve el pantalón lo subí todo lo que pude y me quité la camiseta buscando la del entrenamiento pero mi hermano pasó por ahí.

\- Si te subes un poco más el pantalón te va a llegar hasta la axila – me dijo riéndose intentando bajarme el pantalón un poco pero yo le pegué un manotazo y no se lo permití.

\- ¿Me quejo yo de tu forma de ponerte los calzoncillos? Entonces deja que me ponga el pantalón como quiera – le dije borde y él sonrió acercándose a mi oído.

\- Cuando quieras puedo enseñarte a vestirte, hermanito – me dijo riéndose mientras se marchaba y yo le lancé la toalla, aunque él la cogió al vuelo y se la colgó al cuello quedándosela.

Todos empezaron a salir hacia el campo sonriendo y gastándose bromas pero yo aproveché para ponerme la camiseta de tirantes del equipo.

\- Tiene un poco de razón – me dijo Naruto – te has subido mucho el pantalón y no es propio de ti.

\- ¿Tú también vas a empezar? – le pregunté.

\- No digo nada. Por mí como si quieres ir tapado hasta las orejas – me dijo riéndose mientras salía al campo y yo fui también.

¿Motivo para subirme el pantalón? Mi alocada cabeza... hacía una semana que me había hecho un tatuaje y no uno cualquiera, uno que significaba demasiado para mí y que la gente no entendería. No quería que nadie lo viera y es que encima... yo no pensé cuando me lo hacía que tendría tantos problemas para ocultarlo. Pensé que era un buen lugar, la parte baja de la espalda casi llegando al trasero, ahora veía que era una zona penosa, incluso cuando me movía lo más ligero y la camiseta se levantaba un poco, el tatuaje quedaba a la vista.

Salí al campo y sé que mis padres siempre decían "El deporte debe ser divertido" para mí eso eran chorradas, para mí el baloncesto era una competición contra mi hermano haber quien encestaba más tiros. Él se lucía haciendo mates, colgándose de la canasta y haciendo el gallito mientras yo trataba de imitarle, algunas veces bien, otras no tanto. En esas ocasiones es cuando Itachi siempre me decía cuánto tenía que aprender aún y se marchaba chocando la mano con sus amigos. Eso lo odiaba, porque no lo celebraba conmigo, sino con ellos.

Mi hermano me hizo hacer más flexiones que al resto, dar más vueltas que a los demás y es que siempre era más duro conmigo que con el resto, no estaba seguro del motivo, supongo que le gustaba hacerme sufrir y cuando acabé el entrenamiento, estaba muerto. Me senté en el banquillo mientras todos se duchaban y cuando descansé un poco. Mi hermano pasó por allí cuando estaba solo colocando sobre mi cabeza la toalla que yo le había tirado antes.

\- Ve a la ducha. Te esperaré fuera para ir juntos a casa – me dijo tocando mi hombro y yo me sorprendí pero a la vez... me sonrojé.

Me gustaba cuando era así, cuando se preocupaba por mí, cuando me tocaba con esa suavidad y dulzura que hacía que todo mi cuerpo pidiera a grito que siguiera ofreciéndome contacto, a ser posible más intimo. Desde luego para mí... las noches eran lo peor, porque tenía morbosos sueños eróticos con él donde me decía palabras subidas de tono que a mí me excitaban. Supongo que era un poco masoquista y me gustaba que me controlase, al menos mi hermano.

Me quité la ropa aprovechando que no había nadie y me enrollé la toalla a la cintura tapando el tatuaje para meterme en la ducha. Me lavé bien y escuché como algunos del equipo ya se marchaban. Cuando salí con la toalla de nuevo enrollada en mi cintura volví a mi sitio y me senté para vestirme cuando Naruto que me estaba hablando se había callado de golpe, aquello me sorprendió, porque él nunca se callaba.

\- ¿Se te ha olvidado cómo hablar o qué Dobe? – pregunté sonriendo.

\- Dios mío... Sasuke... ¿Qué tienes en tu trasero? – me preguntó a gritos y todos se sorprendieron girándose hacia mí, incluido mi hermano.

Me sorprendí de golpe de que Naruto hubiera podido ver algo y me subí la toalla un poco mientras Naruto trataba de bajármela para ver el tatuaje. Forcejeamos hasta que mi hermano nos separó.

\- Ya vale los dos. ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Tú hermano se ha hecho un tatuaje en el culo – dijo a gritos.

\- Es la parte baja de la espalda, no el culo – le dije pero mi hermano abrió los ojos de la sorpresa – oh venga ya Itachi, no es para tanto.

\- ¿Lo saben los papás? Te van a matar – me dijo – espero que sea de esos que se van.

\- Es de verdad – le dije – una locura y nada más. Por cierto... no, los papás no lo saben y te agradecería que no lo dijeras.

\- Yo quiero verlo – dijo Naruto sonriendo – vamos Teme enseñámelo, es muy sexy.

\- Deja de decir eso Dobe – le dije sonrojado – no voy a enseñároslo.

Me marché de allí cabreado y me vestí en otro rincón cuando mi hermano apareció por un lateral de las taquillas. Suspiró antes de hablar conmigo intentando calmarse.

\- ¿Por qué te has hecho un tatuaje Sasuke? – me preguntó.

\- Porque quería – le dije - ¿Hay algún problema?

\- ¿En una zona tan... sugerente? – me preguntó - ¿Sales con alguien y te ha obligado a hacértelo?

\- Por favor no, a mí nadie me obliga a nada y lo sabes.

\- Entonces explícame porque tú que querías ser un respetado abogado se ha hecho un maldito tatuaje en el culo.

\- No... – grité y luego me di cuenta de que no tenía que gritar sino quería que todo el pabellón se enterase y bajé el volumen – no es el culo. Es la parte baja de la espalda.

\- Es un lugar sugerente Sasuke, ¿Quieres revolucionarme a todo el equipo? Ahora todos querrán verte el... el culo.

\- ¿Y me lo dices tú que juegas con ellos a que te den con las toallas en el trasero?

\- Déjame verlo.

\- No – le dije.

\- ¿Por qué no? Soy tu hermano.

\- Tu eres el que menos quiero que lo vea – le dije secamente marchándome de allí ya vestido.

Tuve que esperar en la puerta del coche, porque Itachi conducía, a mí no me había dejado hoy sacar mi coche así que tenía que irme con él. No hablamos en todo el camino aunque se que no apartaba la mirada de mi trasero tratando de que por arte de magia mi camiseta se levantase un poco y poder verme el tatuaje, pero eso no pasaría, ahora tenía que tener más cuidado que nunca de mi hermano.

\- ¿Intentas ligar con alguien? – preguntó de golpe.

\- ¿Qué? Dios no – le dije – lo hice porque quise, ya te lo he dicho.

\- Es que no puedo entenderlo Sasuke. Hace unos años me dices que te gustan los chicos y ahora te haces un tatuaje en el trasero. ¿Es para que lo vean mientras te follan o qué?

\- Pues mira sí – le dije enfadado – quería que se excitasen con el tatuaje mientras me la meten.

Menos mal que estacionó el coche y bajé de allí marchándome mientras mi hermano me llamaba y me intentaba convencer de que hablásemos esto, pero yo no quería hablarlo, me había hecho un tatuaje... vale ¿Y qué? Tampoco podía decirle que era por él. Entré por casa y aunque mi madre saludó, yo subí corriendo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto. Me tiré en la cama escuchando como Itachi llamaba a la puerta pero no le dejé entrar, menos mal que había pestillo y tampoco podría entrar así por las buenas.

Esa noche no quise bajar a cenar. Cuando me cambié al pijama me miré en el espejo el tatuaje, ya estaba completamente curado y tampoco es que fuera muy grande, pero estaba convencido de una cosa... si mi hermano veía esto, me había pillado, sabría que era por él, sabría que le quería y no me lo podía permitir porque él jamás se enamoraría de mí, éramos hermanos, esto estaba mal y tenía que olvidarme de él fuera como fuera.

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí una mano tapando mi boca y me encontré con Itachi ¿Cómo diablos había entrado en mi habitación? La ventana estaba abierta ¿No habría estado tan loco como para entrar por allí, verdad? Era capaz de saltar de la suya a la mía y aquello me sorprendió, no sé si lo había hecho de verdad, pero aquí estaba llevando sus labios a mi oído susurrándome con una seducción que me excitaba demasiado.

\- Enséñame ese tatuaje Sasuke – me decía mordiéndome la oreja.

\- N-No – le dije gimiendo levemente.

\- Quiero verlo, sedúceme como sólo tú sabes hacerlo.

\- Sal de mi habitación.

\- No quieres que lo haga Sasuke – me dijo sonriendo moviendo su mano con lentitud por mi muslo acariciándolo y haciéndome gemir aún más.

Me sonrojé al momento, ¿Cuánto había deseado tener su mano en mi muslo y subiendo hacia mí entrepierna? Me estaba excitando y no podía evitarlo. Mi hermano dejó caer su cuerpo suavemente sobre el mío rozándose y jadeé aún más al sentir su miembro rozar con él mío. ¿Si gemía así aún guardado bajo el pantalón, cómo sería cuando estuviera libre? Hacía años que no había visto el miembro de mi hermano, había tenido que crecer, quería comprobar que los rumores que circulaban por la universidad sobre su virilidad eran ciertos.

\- Estas un poco sofocado Sasuke – me dijo sonriendo – mira esto – dijo levantándome con suavidad la camiseta hasta que dejó mis pezones al aire libre – están bien puestos, me encanta como me llaman, vamos... quiero oírte gemir – dijo lamiéndolos con impaciencia provocando que casi gritase del placer.

\- Los papás – le dije intentando susurrarle para no despertarlos.

\- Duermen profundamente y tienes el pestillo puesto. Esta noche eres mío Sasuke, no pararé hasta ver el tatuaje.

\- Desnúdate frente a mí y te dejaré verlo – le dije sonriendo.

\- Trato hecho hermanito pervertido. Si lo único que querías era ver mi polla podías haberlo pedido antes.

Itachi se incorporó levemente quedándose de rodillas encima de mí y con un seductor movimiento cogió el borde de su camiseta quitándosela. Su torso era tan perfecto, se notaba que era el capitán del equipo, era fuerte, atlético y no podía evitar excitarme, mi miembro empezaba a despertar como nunca clamando por su atención.

Se bajó un poco el pantalón junto con el calzoncillo enseñándome su miembro, iba asomando con lentitud por el borde y me impacientaba por verlo, pero cuando salió, Dios... quise correrme allí mismo, los rumores se quedaban cortos y deseé tenerle dentro de mí.

\- ¿Complacido mi hermanito? Ahora enséñame tú tatuaje, quiero verlo.

Me di la vuelta dándole la espalda y subiendo me quité la camiseta bajando un poco el dobladillo de mi pantalón hasta que sentí los dedos de Itachi en mi tatuaje delineándolo.

\- Sexy – me dijo susurrando en mi oído mientras sentía como metía dos húmedos dedos en mi interior y gemí aún más

\- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté sonrojado a más no poder.

\- Lo que me pide el tatuaje – me dijo – hacerte mío por completo.

\- I-Ita...chi – fue lo único que pude decir cuando sentí su miembro en mi entrada, pero yo me corrí de golpe.

Me desperté sobresaltado de aquello viendo el desastre que había montado, todas las sábanas llenas de mi semen, mi pijama para lavar y sudando a más no poder. ¿Por qué tenía esta clase de sueños con mi hermano? ¿Tanto deseaba ser suyo? Supongo que por eso me había hecho este tatuaje, casi era un reclamo para que se fijase en mí.

Me levanté de la cama recogiéndolo todo. No sé cómo iba a explicar esto. Bajé a desayunar y mi hermano no tardó tampoco mucho en bajar. Hoy era sábado y no teníamos clase, pero mi madre se empeñó en que fuéramos a comprar ropa, la verdad es que ya andaba un poco escaso de pantalones y no me pareció mala idea.

\- Os acompañaré – dijo Itachi – yo también necesito algunas cosas.

\- Entonces arreglaros rápido y antes de salir id a lavar el coche del papá, no quiero ir con un coche sucio – dijo mi madre sonriendo.

\- Vale – le dijimos los dos.

Fui a mi habitación a ponerme ropa vieja por si me manchaba lavando el coche y mi hermano se perdió en su cuarto. Tardó tanto que decidí ir a su habitación para ver qué pasaba con él y cuando entré, empecé a asustarme, mi hermano era un fanático de los cuervos, de hecho nuestro equipo de baloncesto eran los "Raven", es decir... los cuervos.

\- Me da repelús entrar en tu cuarto – le dije al ver los postes llenos de esos pájaros pero él sonrió.

\- Son animales inteligentes – me dijo – me gustan.

\- Ya sé que te gustan, eres así de raro.

\- Y tú un paquete jugando al baloncesto, tendré que enseñarte a tirar.

\- Sé tirar a canasta – le dije.

\- No, la posición que pones es horrible, la posición correcta es así – me dijo colocándose tras de mí y poniendo sus manos en mi cadera girándome con lentitud mostrándome el ángulo para lanzar, pero entonces sentí como sus dedos tocaban el dobladillo de mi pantalón para apartarlo y ver el tatuaje, así que me moví con rapidez.

\- Ni se te ocurra, ya te dije que es algo privado.

\- Vamos Sasuke, me muero por ver qué te has hecho.

\- ¿Qué se ha hecho? – preguntó mi padre de golpe que iba hacia su despacho y yo me tensé por la bronca que me caería si se enteraba del tatuaje.

\- La herida que se hizo ayer jugando a baloncesto, pero dice que es poca cosa.

\- Y es poca cosa – le dije – no tiene importancia, ni siquiera duele ya.

Me marché con rapidez de allí y bajé para ir a lavar el coche. Itachi no tardó en venir también tras de mí. Empecé a lavar el coche pero Itachi me metió la manguera entre los pantalones tratando de verme el tatuaje y yo le lancé la esponja llena de jabón a la cara.

\- Para ya – le dije enfadado – no voy a enseñártelo.

\- ¿Se lo enseñas sólo a tu novio? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Me lo hice para alguien sí – le dije – pero no lo ha visto y no lo verá.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es un amor imposible ¿Estás contento ya? – le pregunté enfadado marchándome – acaba tú de lavarlo, estoy harto, no tuve que habérmelo hecho, total... él nunca se fijará en mí ¿Es eso lo que querías saber? Pues ya lo sabes.

\- Sasuke... venga vuelve aquí – me dijo preocupado.

No volví y cuando subí al coche con mi madre para ir a comprar, preferí hacerlo en el asiento de atrás para no ver a Itachi. Él se sentó delante de copiloto y ya no volvimos a hablar en todo el camino. En el centro comercial sólo hacía que ver a las chicas mirar y sonrojarse al ver a mi hermano, sé que era guapo, yo me había enamorado de él pero odiaba que todos le mirasen de esa forma... como si se lo comieran con la mirada.

Decidí pasar y al final en una de las tiendas cogí un pantalón para probármelo. Mi madre comentó que se quedaría fuera esperando para comprobar si me venía bien o no. Estaba ya desabrochando mi pantalón cuando la puerta del probador se abrió y entró Itachi cerrando tras él y tapándome la boca para que no gritase.

\- Cállate y escúchame, ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿A mí? – le pregunté cuando liberó mi boca - ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Desde que sabes lo del tatuaje no me dejas en paz.

\- No soporto que te hayas hecho un tatuaje que excite a todo mi equipo, ahora cuando vaya a entrenar solo me fijaré en como te miran en culo – me dijo enfadado – no quiero que te miren el culo ¿Lo entiendes?

\- Y yo no quiero que te lo toquen – se me escapó de golpe.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que has oído – le dije sonrojado – no me gusta que te toquen.

\- Sasuke... ¿Te hiciste ese tatuaje por un chico? – me preguntó – háblame con la verdad.

\- Sí – le dije – quería pertenecer a un chico, ser sólo suyo, pero él no se fija en mí, jamás lo hará.

Itachi pareció enfadarse de golpe porque cogió mi brazo derecho y lo colocó a mi espalda haciéndome un poco de daño mientras me empotraba la cabeza contra una de las paredes del probador. Podía verme en el espejo y cuando vi como su mano libre iba hacia mi pantalón me asusté.

\- No lo hagas –le dije asustándome pero él movió mi pantalón viendo el tatuaje.

Mi hermano abrió los ojos de golpe al ver el tatuaje y lo tocó con la yema de sus dedos.

\- ¿Soy yo? – me preguntó de golpe – Sasuke... te has hecho un tatuaje para mí.

\- No es cierto – le mentí llorando.

\- Es un maldito cuervo con el número de mi camiseta en su pecho, te has hecho un tatuaje por mí. ¿Desde cuando sientes esto por mí Sasuke?

\- Desde hace más de dos años – le dije aún llorando – lo siento Itachi, lo siento mucho, traté de olvidarte pero no puedo, no he podido hacerlo, ayúdame a olvidarte – le dije cuando sentí que me giraba de golpe y unía sus labios a los míos.

Su mano agarró mi nuca acercándome aún más a él y profundizando el beso, metiendo su lengua sin cuidado alguno explorando mi boca entera mientras su otra mano se aprisionaba a mi cintura rozando el tatuaje. Aquel gesto hizo que gimiera en su boca, ahogándolo por completo porque mi hermano evitaba que pudiera hacer ruido.

\- Shh, mamá está fuera, no querrás que nos pille ¿verdad?, ahora enséñame mejor ese tatuaje Sasuke – me dijo sonriendo limpiándome las lágrimas.

Me di la vuelta bajándome un poco el pantalón y se lo enseñé. Itachi se agachó a mi lado dejando su rostro en mi trasero y lamió el tatuaje por lo que tuve que morderme el labio evitando gemir de nuevo. Su mano derecha pasó por delante bajándome un poco el pantalón y cogiendo mi miembro bajo la ropa interior masajeándome.

Me miré en el espejo porque me había empotrado contra él, estaba sonrojado y podía ver como movía su mano en mi miembro hasta que me giró sentándome en la silla y lamiendo con suavidad mi miembro.

\- Itachi – le llamé avergonzado.

\- Relájate hermanito – me dijo – voy a enseñarte algo nuevo, voy a enseñarte... a ser mío – me dijo de forma seductora y me sonrojé el doble.

\- Enséñame – le dije de golpe ante sus sorpresa – quiero ser tuyo.

\- Vas a serlo, ya te has tatuado como si fueras de mi propiedad – me dijo sonriendo – no puedes huir de mi ya, Sasuke, siempre serás mío.

Iba a remarcarle las cosas cuando me succionó de golpe, metió todo mi miembro en su boca obligándome a agarrarme a la silla intentando aguantar el sonoro gemido que quería salir de mí.

\- Acuérdate de mamá Sasuke, no querrás que se entere de cómo voy a metértela ¿Verdad?

\- No – le dije.

\- Entonces, aguanta esos gemidos. Te prometo que un día que no estén en casa te haré gritar como nunca lo has hecho, pero hoy... vas a tener que estar muy calladito.

Itachi metió sus dedos en mi boca mientras su mano libre masajeaba mi miembro y su boca jugaba con mis pezones subiendo hasta mi cuello y mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja excitándome.

\- Jamás esperé ser yo quien arrebatase tu virginidad Sasuke – me dijo sensualmente al oído.

\- Yo lo deseaba – le dije.

\- No va a cambiar nada en el campo Sasuke, seguiré siendo tu capitán y obedecerás mis ordenes.

\- Lo haré, mientras tú sigas dándome placer – le reté y él sonrió.

\- Voy a darte todos los días tu dosis de placer Sasuke, haré que grites pidiendo que te la hunda todos los malditos días de tu vida ¿Te parece bien?

\- Perfecto – le dije sonriendo sintiendo como metía sus dedos en mi interior.

Traté de quejarme un poco por la intromisión pero Itachi capturó mis labios bloqueando el sonido. Cogió mi mano metiéndola bajo sus pantalones y me excité de golpe al sentir su miembro erecto.

\- ¿Tanto te ha gustado Sasuke? Ni se te ocurra correrte antes de que acabe contigo – me dijo sonriendo.

\- No cabrá – le dije un poco asustado.

\- Sí lo hará, tranquilo, es el miedo inicial lo que habla. Las demás veces suplicarás por sentirla – me susurró – y yo te rogaré por metértela.

Me dio la vuelta apoyando mis manos en el asiento de la silla colocando mi trasero bien visible para entrar en mí. Me veía en el espejo y cuando empezó a entrar traté de no gritar. Había más gente en el probador, lo sabía y seguramente mi madre se estaría preguntando qué diablos estaba haciendo tanto rato aquí dentro. Sentía el miembro de mi hermano entrar lentamente en mí, abriéndose camino hasta llegar al fondo y gemir en mi oreja.

\- Dios... eres demasiado estrecho Sasuke.

\- ¿Es malo? – le pregunté aún aguantando un poco el dolor.

\- No, es perfecto, voy a disfrutar contigo. Me encanta como aprietas mi miembro, eres sin duda el chico más sensual Sasuke – me dijo moviéndose en mí - ¿Lo sientes? – preguntó tocando con sus dedos mis pezones pellizcándolos con suavidad mientras me miraba en el espejo sonrojarme.

\- Sí, lo siento. Te siento.

\- Eres mío Sasuke, es lo que querías. No sabes lo que me excita ver este tatuaje mientras me hundo en ti.

\- Itachi cada vez se movía más deprisa dentro de mí hasta que escuché de golpe la voz de mi madre al otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien cielo? Llevas mucho rato para unos pantalones.

\- Disimula si no quieres que se entere – me dijo mi hermano susurrando.

\- E-estoy bien – le dije intentando no gemir – en...enseguida salgo.

\- Vale cielo. Date prisa.

Itachi tocaba mi miembro con maestría sin detener su movimiento de cintura y yo no podía dejar de mirar en el espejo como se hundía en mí, como me sonreía y me lamía la oreja hasta que me corrí en su mano y él se corrió dentro de mí. Ese líquido cálido recorrió todo mi cuerpo y cuando empezó a salir de mí, notaba como salía de mi interior resbalando por mis piernas, pero mi hermano sacando un pañuelo lo limpió de mis temblorosas piernas.

\- Increíble Sasuke.

\- Ita...Itachi – le dije al final sentándome en la silla - ¿Qué significa esto? – le pregunté preocupado.

\- Lo que significa es que nadie tocará mi trasero de nuevo, pero tampoco nadie va a mirar el tuyo, ese tatuaje y todo tu cuerpo entero es mío ahora.

\- ¿Y los papás? – pregunté.

\- Esperemos que no se enteren nunca o se nos caerá el pelo. Habrá que pensar cómo diremos esto en casa. No te preocupes por el momento.

\- ¿Entonces... estamos saliendo?

\- Sí Sasuke, eres mi chico, mi dulce y sexy chico.

Itachi fue el primero en salir y luego lo hice yo enseñándole el pantalón a mi madre. Creo que no se enteró de nada y ambos volvimos a ser tal y cómo éramos una vez llegamos a casa, pero en cuanto mis padres se iban a trabajar o por ahí a alguna escapada, la casa se convertía en nuestro rincón secreto, no dejábamos lugar sano donde no hubiéramos probado el sexo y es que a mi hermano, le encantaba mi tatuaje, no permitía que nadie me mirase el trasero, pero a él le encantaba hundirse en mí mientras lo miraba y se deleitaba sabiendo... que yo era completamente suyo.


	2. Mi hermano, su equipo

Sasuke Uchiha:

Abrí los ojos cuando escuché el despertador y hoy... hoy estaba contento, teníamos un partido importante contra los Denver Nuggets. Venían de muy lejos para jugar contra nosotros pero teníamos una cosa clara... tendrían que volverse a Denver llorando porque no íbamos a regalarles el partido, nosotros éramos los Baltimore Raven y como hacían los propios cuervos... les sacaríamos los ojos si era necesario, no iban a ganar en nuestra cancha.

Salí de la cama con rapidez y prácticamente corrí hacia el baño. Mi padre al verme sonrió y se apartó de mi camino viendo como mi hermano también salía a toda velocidad hacia el baño pero él llegó primero encerrándose dentro.

\- Lo siento Sasuke, los mayores primero – se reía de mí.

\- Hoy me tocaba a mí primero – le dije enfadado.

\- Chicos... dejad ya de discutir – comentó mi padre bajando las escaleras en busca de su periódico.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y una mano salió agarrando mi muñeca y empujándome dentro para cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Sentí como el cuerpo de mi hermano me empotraba contra la robusta puerta de madera y me besaba con pasión.

\- Nos van a pillar – le dije entre susurros cuando separaba sus labios de los míos.

\- Papá siempre lee el periódico por las mañanas, cuando acaba se marcha al trabajo, no va a subir de nuevo – dijo mi hermano metiéndome mano bajo el pantalón tocando mi trasero – hoy has faltado en mi cama – me dijo divertido – y ayer... y antes de ayer – me dijo casi quejándose pero con una sonrisa.

\- Sabes que no puedo cambiarme de habitación contigo, sería demasiado llamativo.

\- Lo sé, pero no resisto las ganas de hacerte mío todos los días Sasuke.

\- Pues habrá que hacerlo. Si nuestros padres se enteran se van a enfadar mucho.

\- Lo sé – me dijo – estoy teniendo todo el cuidado que tengo para que no nos pillen.

\- Ya lo veo – le comenté con una sonrisa - ¿Por eso me tienes aquí encerrado contigo?

\- Hacía mucho que no me duchaba con mi hermanito – dijo burlón encendiendo el agua y metiéndome dentro incluso con la ropa.

\- Estás loco – le dije riéndome mientras empezaba a desvestirme y a lanzar la ropa mojada al suelo.

\- Sí, es posible.

Itachi coló sus dedos por mi entrada mientras levantaba una de mis piernas dejándola apoyada en su brazo y me besaba con pasión. Me gustaba cuando se ponía en este plan... casi necesitado para hacerme suyo. A veces era muy tierno, pero a mí me excitaba cuando se volvía salvaje e impaciente. Miré hacia el miembro de mi hermano, él siempre dormía solamente con el viejo pantalón del equipo de baloncesto y aunque era ancho, podía ver ese bulto sobresalir. Toqué su pecho, todo su fuerte abdomen y gemí con suavidad mientras le dejaba meter los dedos más hondo.

\- ¿Estás nervioso por el partido? – le pregunté.

\- Un poco... pero si quieres relajarme ya saber lo que me gusta – me dijo sonriendo y yo sonreí bajando la pierna de su brazo y arrodillándome frente a él bajándole un poco el pantalón.

Su miembro una vez liberado cayó frente a mi rostro y lo cogí en mis manos lamiendo la punta. Itachi apoyó sus manos contra los azulejos mientras el agua caliente caía sobre nosotros y yo metía su miembro en mi boca. Esto era una maldita locura, lo sabíamos los dos, éramos hermanos y aún así... ni mi cuerpo ni mi mente querían parar, quería estar con Itachi, habría hecho lo que fuera para dejar de ser su hermano y poder salir con él. Nadie sabía esto, lo habíamos mantenido en el más profundo secreto, seguíamos comportándonos como siempre, llevándonos mal a la vista de todos así que nadie se imaginaba lo que pasaba en nuestra intimidad, nadie sabía cómo dejaba a cada mínima oportunidad que mi hermano se hundiese en mí haciéndome suyo una y otra vez.

Escuché sus gemidos ahogados o más bien... cómo movía su mano y mordía su muñeca con suavidad tratando de aguantarse para que no nos descubrieran. Eso me hacía sentir genial, porque saber que le excitaba tanto lo que le hacía me encantaba. Esos sonidos eran por y para mí.

Sentí como los dedos de Itachi tocaban mi cabello mojado y lo cogió tirando de él para levantarme. Me besó con pasión cuando llegué a su altura y colocándose se introdujo en mí con suavidad empotrándome aún más contra los azulejos. Mordí su cuello evitando no gemir del placer mientras Itachi se deleitaba con mi cuerpo. Me corrí en su abdomen llenándole con mi semen viendo cómo él sonreía, pero él aún no había llegado, siguió hundiéndose una y otra vez en mí hasta que consiguió correrse en mi interior excitándose cuando veía como resbalaba su líquido por la parte interior de mis muslos.

Nos terminamos de duchar y le di la espalda para lavarme bien cuando Itachi llenó sus manos de jabón y las restregó por mi cuerpo acariciándome... besando mi tatuaje cuando llegó hasta él.

\- Cómo me excita verlo, Sasuke – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Lo sé.

\- No deberías preocuparte tanto de esconderlo, el equipo pensará que es por ellos, somos los Raven al fin y al cabo, no te has dibujado nada extraño.

\- Tengo el número de tú camiseta – le dije.

\- ¿Y qué? Somos hermanos, pensarán que es amor fraternal, no creo que mal piensen ¿Verdad?

\- Prefiero que no lo vean.

\- De acuerdo, como tú veas. Para mí mejor, porque ese trasero es solamente mío.

Tras secarnos, Itachi fue el primero en salir hacia la cocina para desayunar y para cuando yo llegué ya arreglado, estaba hablando con mi madre sobre el partido. Mis padres iban a venir a vernos jugar, siempre venían a todos los partidos... al menos mi madre, porque mi padre solía estar ocupado con su trabajo en la empresa. Nunca pregunté sobre esos negocios, no me importaba mucho mientras pudiera estar con mi hermano. Mi padre hacía mucho tiempo que se había distanciado de esta familia.

Me fui a clase y allí estaba Naruto como siempre y desde hacía unos días... sólo hacía que tratar de verme el tatuaje y sonreírme insistiéndome en lo sexy que le parecía. Era un poco agobiante. Miré a la pizarra donde el profesor estaba apuntando las cosas y empecé a tomar apuntes. A veces me preguntaba... ¿Por qué había elegido esta carrera? No tenía ni idea del motivo.

Mi padre era abogado pero yo no quería ser como él. Quizá mi padre insistía tanto en tener otro abogado en casa que al ver cómo mi hermano se había decantado por la psicología yo me había tenido que ir a Derecho, pero no era algo que me llamase la atención.

Estaba tan centrado en este pensamiento que no me di cuenta de cuando el profesor se había marchado y lo descubrí porque tenía a Naruto tras de mí levantándome la camiseta para ver mi tatuaje.

\- Naruto para ya – le grité cabreado.

\- ¿Un cuervo? ¿Por qué lo ocultabas? Sólo es el símbolo de nuestro equipo.

\- Lo oculto porque no quiero que la gente vaya mirándome el trasero – le dije.

\- Todo el equipo está mirándote ahora el trasero desde que se enteraron de que te hiciste ese tatuaje. ¿Por qué te has puesto el número de tu hermano? – me preguntó dudando.

\- Porque voy a quitarle su puesto y a ser el nuevo capitán.

\- Sí claro... sigue soñando – me dijo riéndose y yo sonreí, al menos la mentira serviría para quitarme de encima a Naruto.

Nos fuimos al pabellón de deporte, la gente empezaba a llegar y a sentarse en las gradas. Aproveché para cambiarme y no pude apartar los ojos del cuerpo de mi hermano que sonreía con los jugadores de su equipo mientras se cambiaba a la ropa del equipo. Hidan como siempre trató de bromear con él pero cuando le pegó con la toalla en el trasero Itachi lo frenó en seco diciéndole que no volviera a hacerlo, después me miró a mí como buscando mi aprobación, pero yo me dediqué a sonreírle, al menos me había tomado enserio con esa petición. No soportaba que se tomasen tantas confianzas con él.

Salimos al campo, nosotros los novatos veíamos el partido desde el banquillo porque como bien decía Naruto, nosotros chupábamos banquillo, apenas nos dejaban pisar la cancha por eso me extrañó cuando mi hermano sentó a Sasori y me dijo que entrase a jugar. Aquello me alegró y perdí unos segundos mirando a las gradas, no vi a mi padre, seguramente no había venido pero me extrañó cuando tampoco vi a mi madre ¿Había ocurrido algo? Itachi que me vio mirar a las gradas se acercó a mí tocándome el cuello y me indicó que me concentrase en el partido, así que lo hice.

Encesté más de quince puntos, el resto lo hizo mi hermano, él era un genio jugando, un prodigio para el deporte y aunque todos pensaban que yo seguiría sus pasos, la verdad es que aún era joven, inexperto y me faltaba mucho por aprender, mi hermano era simplemente perfecto para todo. El mejor estudiante, el mejor deportista, sacaba todo matrículas de honor y yo siempre estaba a su espalda, pero no me importaba, lo adoraba.

Cuando acabamos el partido todos sonreíamos, habíamos ganado. El equipo iba a salir a celebrarlo y les dijimos que iríamos con ellos. Todos al cambiarse se marcharon pero cuando estuvimos solos, mi hermano me cogió de la muñeca empotrándome contra mi taquilla y besándome.

\- Has jugado bien – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Gracias, por dejarme jugar.

\- Sasuke, tú eres parte de este equipo.

\- Pero es tú equipo, tú eres el capitán.

\- Y me obedeces muy bien – me dijo sonriendo volviendo a besarme – déjame felicitarte por el partido – dijo bajándome un poco el pantalón y agachándose para lamer mi miembro mientras colocaba sus manos en mi trasero.

Gemí cuando metió mi miembro en su boca, desde luego él era un experto en esto. A veces me preguntaba si yo sería suficiente para mi hermano. Esta relación clandestina y oculta que manteníamos... ¿Dónde nos llevaba? Jamás podríamos salir como una pareja, no podríamos besarnos con tranquilidad a la vista de la gente, no podríamos hacer cosas normales de pareja, no podríamos decirle a nadie que salíamos juntos. Esta relación no iba a ningún lado pero yo no podía vivir sin mi hermano, lo amaba.

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el placer que me ofrecía mi hermano, si este iba a ser mi recompensa por encestar y ganar partidos, con gusto le regalaría todos los partidos a mi hermano.

Enredé mis dedos en su cabello aún con los ojos cerrados dejándome llevar por lo que sentía, por el placer hasta que escuché de golpe la voz de Naruto que venía con alguien pero era tarde, la puerta se había abierto y cuando abrí los ojos mi padre estaba frente a nosotros. Mi hermano se apartó de mí con rapidez asustado igual que yo. Mi padre había abierto los ojos ante la escena, era algo normal pero yo miré a un anonadado Naruto que no entendía qué hacíamos mi hermano y yo haciendo estas cosas.

\- ¿Sasuke? – me preguntó con voz en susurro.

\- Yo... - intenté articular cuando mi padre se acercó a mí cruzándome la cara de un bofetón.

\- No vuelvas a pegarle – le dijo mi hermano enfadado empujando a mi padre lejos de mí pero yo ya estaba llorando mientras me sostenía la mejilla por el dolor.

\- ¿Qué coño estáis haciendo? – preguntó mi padre hacia mi hermano.

\- No quise que pasase esto papá – dijo mi hermano – pero me he enamorado de él, no puedes evitarlo.

\- Vuestra madre está en el hospital debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y vosotros dos... aquí revolcándoos como fugitivos, escondiéndoos de todos. Sois hermanos – nos gritó y aquellas palabras me rompieron el corazón en mil pedazos – no estaréis juntos, no lo permitiré. Ahora me voy al hospital a ver a vuestra madre, pero en cuanto vuelva... ya puedes hacer las maletas Sasuke, porque te vas a un campamento militar con tu tío.

\- No puedes llevártelo – dijo Itachi a gritos – no puedes alejarle de mí – comentó mientras yo seguía llorando sin poder evitarlo.

Mi padre empujó a Itachi contra una de las taquillas cogiéndome del brazo con fuerza haciéndome daño mientras me arrastraba fuera con él en dirección al coche. Miré hacia atrás viendo a mi hermano intentando alcanzarnos pero mi padre fue más rápido subiéndome al coche.


	3. Amigos verdaderos

Sasuke Uchiha:

Mi padre me metió en el coche a empujones y cerró la puerta tras de mí caminando hasta la puerta del conductor y arrancando el coche. Vi a mi hermano por la ventanilla que venía corriendo pero no llegó a tiempo cuando mi padre salió acelerando del parking. Itachi tenía su coche en el parking y sé que lo cogería para venir a ver qué ocurría.

Me quedé callado en el coche cuando recibí otro manotazo y escuchaba a mi padre insultarme por lo que había hecho. Supongo que yo siempre sería el segundo hijo, el pequeño, el que entorpecía los pasos perfectos de mi hermano. Eso creía yo hasta que descubrí el verdadero motivo por el que mi padre siempre había pasado de mí y sólo tenía ojos para mi hermano y aquello... me cayó como un cubo de agua helado encima.

\- No debiste haber nacido, sólo fuiste un maldito accidente – escuché que decía y abrí los ojos como platos.

Mis dieciocho años de sufrimiento y de trabajo duro tratando de que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso de mí acababan de aplastarme completamente, yo no tenía oportunidad de conseguir que se sintiera orgulloso, porque yo no era nada para él excepto un accidente, un hijo al que no deseaba tener porque ya tenía al hijo perfecto, ese era Itachi.

Vi que cogía la salida hacia el aeropuerto y me asusté, ¿De verdad iba a llevar su plan a cabo? ¿Iba a separarme de mi familia? ¿De mi hermano? Lloré y me armé de valor para conseguir articular palabra aún a riesgo de recibir otro bofetón de mi padre por el cabreo que tenía.

\- Quiero ver a mamá – le dije – da la vuelta y vamos al hospital, quiero verla.

\- No Sasuke, tú te largas ahora mismo. No voy a dejar que tengas otra oportunidad para irte con tu hermano.

\- No me iré, quiero verla, ha tenido un accidente y quiero saber cómo está – le grité pero él me dio otro bofetón tirándome contra el asiento.

\- Mantente calladito, espero que aprendas en el ejército lo que es la disciplina.

Mi padre sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y marcó un número. Le escuché hablando con alguien muy enfadado, diciéndole que me mandaba para allí ahora mismo. Creo que la persona al otro lado se quejó pero aún así, mi padre le hizo caso omiso y cuando llegó al aeropuerto ni se dignó a aparcar. Me sacó arrastras del vehículo y me llevó tras él agarrándome con fuerza del brazo hasta que llegó a la primera chica que vio tras el mostrador colándose de algunas personas que se quejaron al momento, pero a él le dio igual. Compró un billete para mí al condado de Washington, eso estaba a la otra punta del país, vivíamos en Maryland y él me mandaba a más de tres mil kilómetros de distancia, casi cuarenta horas en coche sin contar que mi hermano no sabría donde me estaba mandando.

\- No lo hagas – le pedí por última vez.

\- Vamos – me dijo arrastrándome de nuevo y metió el billete en mi bolsillo conduciéndome hasta la puerta de embarque, allí me empujó dejándome con el guardia – tú tío irá a recogerte al aeropuerto.

\- Papá – grité tratando de convencerle pero él se giró marchándose como si yo no fuera su hijo.

El avión despegó conmigo y no dejé de llorar en todo el viaje, ni siquiera me había dejado pasar por casa a coger mis cosas, ni a hacerme una mínima maleta, tampoco me había dejado ir a ver a mi madre y estaba preocupado después de saber que había tenido un accidente. Empezaba a entender una cosa... mi padre jamás me había querido, él mismo lo dije... yo sólo fui ese chico que llegó de improviso, al que no deseaba tener y del que tuvo que encargarse por el error de no haberse protegido. Él sólo quería a mi hermano.

Cuando llegué al aeropuerto de Seattle caminé perdido hasta la puerta y allí encontré a un hombre de la edad de mi padre vestido con el uniforme militar, de cabello oscuro e imponentes ojos que tenía un cartel con mi nombre. Me identificó enseguida y me cogió de los hombros con dulzura.

\- Vamos chico, vamos a casa – me comentó.

Por un momento... sentí que en todas estás horas que había estado con mi familia y yo sólo a once mil metros de altura, este hombre era el único que me había tratado con algo de dulzura y comprensión.

No hablamos en todo el camino, supongo que no sabía qué decirme y yo tampoco sabía de qué hablar con él, jamás le había visto hasta hoy y no quería contarle mis problemas en este momento, ni cómo me sentía al saber que sólo fui un chico al que ni su familia había querido.

\- Soy Madara Uchiha – me dijo – soy tu tío.

\- Sasuke – le dije sin mirarle aún viendo cómo llovía a través del cristal del coche.

\- Aquí suele llover con frecuencia – me explicó - ¿Te gusta la lluvia?

No contesté, dejé simplemente que mis oídos se centrasen en el chirrido de los limpiaparabrisas que se movían con violencia por culpa de la intensa lluvia. Llegamos hasta el control de la base militar y Madara enseñó su identificación mientras yo veía como abrían la barrera y nos dejaban pasar. Me sorprendí al ver el barrio residencial, tenían de todo, un supermercado, tintorerías, lugares para hacer deportes... era como una ciudad sólo que con vigilancia las veinticuatro horas.

Madara llegó hasta su casa y metió el coche en el garaje. Permanecimos unos segundos inmóviles con el motor apagado hasta que tocó mi hombro pese a que yo no le había mirado aún.

\- Tu padre es...

\- No es mi padre – le dije serio limpiándome las lágrimas – ya no es mi padre – le dije saliendo del coche y él resopló unos segundos antes de salir.

\- Ven, te enseñaré la casa. He preparado un cuarto para ti y mañana iré a hablar con el superior para intentar que puedas ir al instituto – me dijo.

\- Voy a la universidad – le dije serio – tengo dieciocho años.

\- Vale... mira chico, yo no soy tu padre y no puedes verme como a tu tío porque apenas nos hemos visto, la última vez que te vi estabas en brazos de tu madre mamando, así que yo tampoco tengo la culpa de que estés aquí, pero no puedo mandarte sin dinero y sin nada de vuelta a casa, tú padre haría algo mucho peor, así que habrá que convivir. Si tanto deseas volver tienes dos opciones... puedes coger esa puerta y buscarte la vida o puedes permanecer aquí, tratar de aprender a sobrevivir con lo que te enseñe en el ejercito y volver allí a demostrarles de lo que eres capaz, pero esta es tu decisión. Yo me voy a dormir, tú cuarto es la tercera puerta del pasillo a la derecha. A las cinco de la mañana hay toque, te vistes y sales a formar. Te he dejado el uniforme encima de la cama. Buenas noches.

Mi tío se marchó a dormir y tras varios segundos sin saber qué hacer, me marché hacia la tercera puerta a la derecha para ver mi habitación. En algo tenía razón, no podía irme sin dinero, sin familia y sin nada, ahora mi nueva vida era esto y si quería enfrentar a mi padre... tenía que sobrevivir. Quizá mi padre pensase que aquí tendría la disciplina que me faltaba, pero no se daba cuenta del error que cometía, iba a volver más maduro y tendría que tragarse sus palabras, porque iba a ser mejor de lo que jamás sería su primogénito, iba a conseguir sobrevivir por mi cuenta ya que él no quería ser mi padre.

Madara me había dejado un pijama también encima de la cama y me lo puse dejando el uniforme en una silla para mañana. Supongo que ya no sería abogado... ahora estaba en una base militar a más de tres mil kilómetros de mi casa y nadie sabía dónde estaba yo, mis cartas no llegarían, no habría llamadas, no tendría a mis antiguos amigos, estaba solo.

Tal y como dijo mi tío, a las cinco de la madrugada pasó alguien con la trompeta despertando a las filas, yo aún no tenía que formar, de hecho... ese día me llevó Madara a hablar con el sargento de la base para que pudiera acceder a la instrucción. Pasó una semana hasta que me dieron el visto bueno y fue un martes cuando empecé mi primer día. Estaba harto de despertarme a las cinco, al menos los primeros días, luego me acostumbré.

Cuando llegué a la academia el primer día ya con el uniforme puesto, todos los novatos estaban allí hablando y gastándose bromas, pero uno de ellos frenó en seco y no apartó sus ojos de mí hasta que me senté.

\- Ese es mi sitio – me dijo con prepotencia.

\- Pues búscate otro – le dije yo.

\- El chico sonrió y se sentó tras de mí. Estaba muy callado y cuando me giré a ver qué ocurría, le vi mirando mi tatuaje en la parte baja de la espalda.

\- De los Raven – me dijo sonriendo - ¿Baltimore? Eso está muy lejos de aquí ¿Qué hace un cuervo de Maryland por aquí?

\- Revolotear – le dije con ironía.

\- Los Raven nos ganaron el último partido a los Washington Wizard. Estás volando muy lejos de tus amigos ahora.

\- No me extraña que perdierais si vuestro equipo se llama así – le dije sonriendo y él trató de golpearme pero alguien paró su puñetazo y vi ese cabello rubio.

\- Vuelve a tocarle y todos los cuervos caeremos contra ti – le dijo Naruto y yo abrí los ojos por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Ha venido todo el equipo o qué? – se quejó el chico de cabello blanco.

\- Lárgate – le dijo Naruto – y tú deja de abrir así los ojos, me das miedo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?

\- Seguí a tu padre hasta el aeropuerto, cuando supe que te traía aquí les dije a mis padres que quería ser militar, me he alistado. Es lo que hacen los buenos amigos ¿Verdad?

\- Creí que me odiabas o te daría asco después de lo que viste.

\- Me conmocionó verte, eso no puedo negarlo, era extraño y... una locura, pero sigues siendo mi mejor amigo y no pasarás por esto tú solo. Hagámoslo bien en el adiestramiento y demostrémosles lo que pueden hacer un par de chicos de Baltimore – me dijo sonriendo sentándose a mi lado.

\- Claro – le dije sonriendo – oye Naruto... me alegro de que estés aquí.

La instrucción era dura, no iba a negarlo y los chicos de aquí no nos lo ponían nada fácil. Madara llevaba un grupo de veteranos pero para llegar hasta su escuadrón, debíamos pasar y dejar de ser novatos. El muro siempre se me atragantaba y cuando llegaba a casa, mis manos sangraban y estaban llenas de heridas y cayos por la cuerda que debía coger todas las mañanas para ayudarme a subir ese maldito muro. Me dolían mucho las manos, Naruto no estaba mejor que yo. Las rodillas estaban destrozadas, mi cuerpo dolía por el duro entrenamiento y en las clases se me cerraban los ojos por las madrugadas, pero seguía aquí tratando de conseguirlo, tratando de aprender y aún no sabía para qué iba a servirme todo esto.

Cuando acabé tras la primera semana la instrucción primera y me fui a la ducha, me volví a encontrar con aquel chico de cabello blanco que se había metido conmigo el primer día. Yo llevaba aún la toalla enrollada a mi cintura y cuando pasé volvió a mirarme el tatuaje, ahora ya me daba igual quién lo viera, nadie sabía lo que significaba excepto Naruto... y él ya me había pillado, me apoyaba aunque no me entendía, pero era mi mejor amigo, sabía que siempre estaría a mi lado.

\- ¿Por qué el número diez Raven? – me preguntó el chico, ese que yo había descubierto en clase que se llamaba Suigetsu, pero él seguía llamándome "Raven" por el tatuaje. Mi tío ya me había avisado de los motes que solían poner y una vez puesto... era imposible que me lo quitasen, pero no me importaba mucho - ¿Era el número de tu camiseta? – me preguntó.

\- Yo jugué contra los Raven el año pasado y el diez era el número del capitán – dijo otro chico de cabello oscuro llamado Neji, siempre iba con Suigetsu.

\- ¿Por qué tatuarse el número de su capitán? – preguntó Suigetsu con ironía - ¿Te excitaba tu capitán?

\- Era mi hermano, capullo – le dije tirándole mi toalla cuando ya me había vestido y todos se sorprendieron.

\- Jugaba bien tu hermano – dijo Neji de golpe serio y eso me extrañó.

\- Sí... él lo hacía todo perfecto, supongo que soy la oveja negra de la familia – le dije saliendo de allí y cogí el teléfono volviendo a marcar el número del hospital donde estaba mi madre, llevaba dos semanas tratando de hablar con ella, pero estaba en coma, es la última noticia que sabía de ella, pero yo seguía llamando con la esperanza de que un día me dijeran que había despertado.

Mi madre falleció una semana después, con mi hermano no pude contactar y es que según me comentaron las enfermeras, Itachi no aparecía por allí, seguramente mi padre lo habría llevado a otro lugar o lo tendría castigado. De mi padre no volví a saber nada pero me dio igual, yo sentía que ya no era mi padre, él nunca me curó ni una herida, no estuvo orgulloso de mí pero mi tío... él sí se preocupaba, me curaba las heridas del adiestramiento, trataba de animarme y me apoyaba para salir adelante y demostrarles a todos... que yo podía ser quien quisiera que fuera, mi vida empezaba aquí, para mí... Madara y el ejército... se convirtieron en mi familia.

El día que me dieron la noticia de mi madre... sólo mis compañeros de instrucción estuvieron a mi lado y me apoyaron, estuvieron conmigo animándome y supe... que ellos eran mis hermanos, que siempre estarían cuando la familia fallaba. Supe que contaba con ellos cuando me caía y odié a mi padre, le odié por no haberme dejado despedirme de mi madre tras aquel accidente, por haberme traído aquí sin mi consentimiento, pero a la vez... me alegraba de estar aquí, porque ahora tenía una familia, o yo me sentía así.


	4. Ejército

Sasuke Uchiha:

Había pasado un año desde que estaba aquí haciendo la instrucción militar, se me daba bien o eso decía mi tío Madara. Era de noche y miré por la ventana las nubes tapar las estrellas y la luz de esa luna llena que hoy no parecía querer asomarse, como dijo mi tío cuando llegué la primera vez... aquí llovía casi de continuo. Pocas veces vi el sol estando en este condado, aún así, me daba la sensación de que me había acostumbrado a este clima, la lluvia cada vez me gustaba más y ver el cielo lleno de nubes me daba una sensación de paz.

Me giré en la cama hacia la ventana y pensé en el día que llegué. No conocía a mi tío, al parecer no se llevaba bien con mi padre y poco tiempo después descubrí que él trató por teléfono de convencerle para que desistiera de esa loca idea de mandarme en avión a esas horas, pero aquí estaba, al menos alguien de la familia me quería y consideraba a mi tío como ese padre cariñoso que no tuve. Para mí... Fugaku Uchiha era la sombra de alguien al que no conocía, un mero desconocido que no me importaba nada, ya no era nada mío y no consideraba que él me rechazase como hijo, yo lo rechazaba como padre, porque Madara siempre sería mucho mejor padre de lo que él fue.

La primera vez que mi padre mencionó que me traería al ejército me asusté, ahora que lo había vivido, me gustaba. Era duro, nos levantábamos cuando no había cantado ni el primer gallo de la mañana, tenía las manos llenas de callos, había sudado sangre y al final, estaba aquí ascendiendo, quería llegar por lo menos a sargento y seguiría tratando de alcanzar mi objetivo. Sargento tampoco era un rango muy elevado, mi tío era Teniente-coronel, un rango mucho más respetado que el mío y quizá mi sueño era poder llegar a ser algún día como mi tío.

Sé que sus tropas lo respetaban, todo su escuadrón estaba encantado con él, era duro estar bajo sus filas, pero yo ansiaba estar en ellas. A veces pensaba en mi hermano, bueno... casi siempre pensaba en él. Tenía un gran dolor en el pecho cuando lo hacía y es que por un lado, las lágrimas saltaban de mis ojos por no tenerle cerca, por no poder verle, sabía que le amaba pero por otro lado... empezaba a odiarle, no me había buscado, no me había llamado, no había hecho nada por saber de mí, había pasado un maldito año y no sabía nada de él.

Miré el teléfono móvil en mis manos, le había escrito cientos de mensajes pero nunca contestaba, le había llamado pero nadie contestaba. A veces pensaba que mi padre pudo haberle arrebatado ese móvil y que le ocultaba mi paradero. Creo que este era nuestro final, nuestro adiós, porque no volveríamos a estar juntos. Mi padre ganaba. Me dormí con aquella idea en la cabeza.

A las cinco de la mañana estaba ya despierto, incluso a veces me despertaba unos segundos antes de que pasase la trompeta para despertarnos, me había acostumbrado a este horario. Desayuné con mi tío y como siempre, él me sonreía, leía su periódico y nos marchábamos juntos hacia la base. Antes de entrar yo a mi instrucción, él siempre me decía lo orgulloso que estaba de mí y lo que había madurado desde que llegué, ya no era un chiquillo, el ejército y la disciplina me convertía en un hombre. Yo sonreía siempre con sus palabras, porque me sentía apoyado, creo que tenía razón en algo y es que ahora todos mis compañeros, eran mi familia, la única con la que podía contar.

Tardé dos años más en llegar a Sargento y decidí hacer la mayor locura de mi vida, me metí en las fuerzas de asalto. Los entrenamientos con esta unidad eran mucho peores de lo que habían sido los anteriores, las clases teóricas nos preparaban para cualquier cosa, nos obligaban a saber prácticamente de todo, química, geografía, electrónica, cualquier cosa que nos ayudase en las misiones. Naruto me siguió en esta unidad, él quería estar conmigo, ser mi hermano siempre.

Naruto para mí se había convertido en algo más que mi mejor amigo, era mi hermano, ese con el que siempre podía contar. Al principio me preguntaba por Itachi y mis sentimientos, llegó un momento en que dejó de hacerlo para que pudiera olvidarle y lo agradecía.

Seis largos años estuve en esta base, seis largos años que para mí fueron los más cortos de mi vida. Por fin llegué a teniente, Naruto se quedó en Sargento y me pusieron al mando de un escuadrón, Gaara, Temari, Naruto, Suigetsu, Shikamaru y yo. Todos ellos sargento excepto yo.

Jamás olvidaría el día en que me destinaron de nuevo a Baltimore, acababan de darme la noticia que debería haber sido la más trágica de mi vida, pero no lo fue, entré en aquel despacho y me cuadré frente a mi superior saludando. Él me dijo que podía descansar y bajé la mano atendiéndole.

\- Teniente Sasuke Uchiha, lamento comunicarle que su padre acaba de fallecer – me dijo el coronel – mi más sentido pésame.

\- Gracias señor – le dije serio y es que no me importaba lo que hubiera pasado, me daba igual y puede que pareciera insensible, pero aquí en el ejército había perdido a hombres en el frente, había perdido a amigos y lloré por ellos, fui a sus funerales, pero no lloraría por alguien por quien jamás me quiso ni estuvo a mi lado.

\- ¿Quiere tomarse unos días de permiso para ir al funeral? – me preguntó

\- No señor, quiero continuar con el trabajo.

\- De acuerdo. De todas formas tengo una misión para tu equipo, es en Baltimore, en tu tierra natal.

Me quedé estático no porque me hubiera sorprendido, sino porque quería que siguiera y me contase qué teníamos que hacer, yo por mi país hacía lo que fuera, incluso volver a casa a enfrentar mis pesadillas y mis temores si era necesario.

\- Nos han llegado rumores de una banda que está traficando con armas del ejército, esas armas están en la calle y hay que sacarlas. Podrían herir a algún civil y no podemos poner en riesgo a inocentes. Vuestra misión es desarmar esa banda y sacar las armas de circulación.

\- De acuerdo señor – le comenté cogiendo la carpeta pero el coronel no la soltó.

\- Teniente... ustedes nunca han estado en esta misión – me dijo – el ejército no ha intervenido.

Entendí que debíamos fingir que no era militar, debía infiltrarme y detener todo esto sin poner en peligro el nombre de la institución.

\- Nunca hemos estado allí, coronel – le dije muy seguro y él abrió la carpeta dejándome ver a mi hermano, aquello me sorprendió pero más cuando sacó la fotografía de una chica.

\- Se llama Konan, vive con Itachi Uchiha, al parecer son pareja desde hace un par de años.

¿Mi hermano tenía pareja? ¿Una chica? ¿Cuándo habían cambiado tanto sus gustos? Me había quedado paralizado pero cuando el coronel me miró recobré mi compostura y seguí escuchándole.

\- Creemos que ella es la conexión con la banda, síguela y rastrea todos sus movimientos, ella te conducirá hasta la banda. Y Teniente... lamento tener que comunicarle esto pero, no sabemos hasta donde está metido su hermano, tengan cuidado y no confíen en nadie. El teniente coronel estará al tanto de vuestra misión, será a quien deis toda la información que encontréis.

\- Gracias señor.

\- Tome Teniente, son vuestras nuevas identidades, ustedes seis nunca han pertenecido al ejército, apréndanse bien vuestros oficios, no queremos que sospechen. Vuestro pasado militar ha sido borrado de la base de datos y vuestras nuevas identidades han sido clasificadas e ingresadas con éxito. Buena suerte Teniente.

\- Gracias señor, me retiro.

Salí del despacho con las carpetas y reuní a mi equipo en la casa de mi tío, al fin y al cabo él sería nuestro superior, él es quien recibiría toda nuestra información. Le di las nuevas identidades a todos ellos y empezamos a planear una estrategia aunque Naruto no dejaba de mirarme. Sé que estaba preocupado y es que se trataba de mi hermano al fin y al cabo.

A Gaara lo habían convertido en un rico especulador de banca que se había mudado a Baltimore para crear su propia empresa. Su hermana, Temari, tenía una empresa de diseño de moda y trabajaba en casa. A Shikamaru le tocó ser profesor en un instituto, así tendría más cerca la vigilancia a Itachi, que al parecer se había convertido en psicólogo en ese mismo centro. Suigetsu sería el fontanero, él no estaba muy a gusto con todo esto y no hacía más que quejarse de que todos teníamos trabajos interesantes excepto él. Aún así yo creo que le venía genial el trabajo, porque él era nuestro artillero, siempre jugando y desactivando bombas. En cuanto a Naruto... a él le tocó en su identidad ser el dueño de un bar en la zona conflictiva, justo donde debía estar la banda, abría su bar frente al de la banda.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, se marcharon a sus casas a aprenderse todo lo necesario de sus trabajos y su nueva vida, llegaba el momento de fingir ser lo que no éramos. Naruto se quedó un rato conmigo en el porche de la casa sentados en las escaleras con un par de cervezas y viendo como los soldados pasaban corriendo en pelotón mientras el superior gritaba y ellos cantaban ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que yo hacía eso? Demasiado tiempo ya. Tomé un sorbo a la cerveza y Naruto me imitó antes de mirarme con preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

\- Perfectamente – le dije dando otro sorbo.

\- Vale... ¿Estarás bien?

\- Naruto... - intenté hablarle pero él me detuvo.

\- Naruto nada, hablamos de tu hermano Sasuke, vas a espiar a tu hermano y a su novia.

\- Por el bien de sacar esas armas de la calle ¿Quieres que maten a inocentes con esas armas?

\- No pero... es tu hermano, vas a mentirle, vas a decirle que eres algo que no eres, le estarás espiando y controlando. ¿Podrás hacerlo sintiendo lo que sentías por él?

\- Ya no siento nada por él – le dije muy seguro – él me abandonó, han pasado seis años y no hizo nada para encontrarme. Él ya no es mi hermano.

\- Vale. Si estás tan seguro... ¿Cómo vas a espiarles? Necesitamos a alguien dentro de esa casa y nosotros no tenemos nada para hacerlo.

\- Entraré yo en esa casa. Le diré que me quedo un tiempo por el funeral de papá y que en cuanto acabemos los trámites me marcharé, serán sólo unos días.

\- Ten cuidado ahí dentro Sasuke – me dijo – no sabemos si tu hermano está implicado o no y si te pillan espiándoles...

\- Tendré cuidado – le dije – ahora prepárate, salimos mañana hacia Baltimore.

\- Vale.

En el mismo aeropuerto hicimos como si no nos conociéramos, cogimos el mismo vuelo, pero a excepción de Naruto y yo que medio Baltimore sabía que éramos amigos y habíamos estado en el mismo instituto jugando a baloncesto, al resto de mi equipo le hicimos caso omiso, todos mantendríamos una comunicación segura intentando que no nos vieran mucho tiempo juntos.

Sacamos del embarque las maletas y pasamos. Madara nos mandó por avión privado del ejército otras maletas con las armas colándolas y sustituyéndolas por las nuestras en el avión. Cogimos las que nos daba el ejército y salimos de allí. Yo fui el primero en coger el taxi mientras Gaara me miraba y Temari se hacía la despistada jugando con su móvil y hablando sobre moda, ella ya se había metido en el papel. Sonreí y le indiqué al taxi la dirección de la casa de mi padre, seguramente mi hermano estaría allí.

Bajé con la maleta al hombro y cuando toqué a la puerta, fue mi hermano quien abrió paralizándose al momento por verme frente a él.

\- ¿Sasu...Ke? – preguntó con la boca muy abierta de la impresión.

Contacto con el objetivo realizado con éxito. "La misión estaba en marcha"


	5. Regreso

Itachi Uchiha:

¡Era mi hermano! Pensé que mis ojos me estaban engañando, no podía ser mi hermano. Yo que le había buscado por tierra y aire, que había discutido millones de veces con mi padre para que me dijera dónde lo mandó ahora estaba aquí frente a mí. Me había quedado paralizado porque lo reconocí de milagro.

Seguía teniendo ese mismo porte Uchiha, esa mirada intimidante, el cabello oscuro como la noche más cerrada que jamás había visto, esa seriedad tan típica de nuestra familia pero a la vez estaba cambiado, irradiaba seguridad en sí mismo, parecía seguro y calmado, como si controlase cualquier situación, estaba realmente atractivo y es que no podía negar que había crecido y su físico ya no era el de aquel chico enclenque de primer año de Universidad, no... ahora era un chico de veinticinco años hecho y derecho, de físico más corpulento y desde luego pensé que le había sentado bien el ejercicio físico al que fue sometido.

\- ¿Sasu...Ke? – pregunté por miedo a equivocarme.

\- ¿Puedo entrar al velatorio o no? – me preguntó él sin dejarme ver ningún sentimiento.

\- Pasa – le dije abriéndole la puerta y él entró con su bolsa de deporte al hombro mientras los invitados le miraban sin entender nada.

Para mi padre fue tal decepción lo que ocurrió que había borrado que alguna vez tuvo otro hijo, no había nada en la casa que hiciera referencia a Sasuke. Sus cosas las vendió o las tiró, algunos de los muebles de su habitación los convirtió en madera para la chimenea, no había retratos de él en toda la casa y por supuesto... no habló jamás ni mencionó a Sasuke, Fugaku siempre dijo que sólo tuvo un hijo y ese era yo.

¿Cuántas veces había discutido con mi padre? ¿Cuánto busqué a mi hermano y ni el mejor detective de la ciudad lo encontró? Seguramente mi padre estaba detrás bloqueando mis pasos para que no contactase con él y ahora estaba aquí, a la espalda de mi pequeño hermano completamente paralizado de la sorpresa.

Quería lanzarme y abrazarle pero no creí que fuera oportuno, estábamos en el velatorio de mi padre, de nuestro padre y dudé por un momento si Sasuke seguiría siendo aquel chico que se marchó, creo que no, no tenía la confianza de antes con él, imponía demasiado y me daba miedo darle un abrazo aunque me moría de ganas de hacerlo. Seguramente él me habría apartado y es que sus ojos lo decían todo.

Sasuke se acercó al féretro, lo vio y pasó de él sin hacerle mención alguna. Konan se acercó a mí con lentitud y en susurró me preguntó quien era el joven de la bolsa que había pasado del cuerpo del difunto.

\- Es mi hermano pequeño – le dije sin apartar mi vista de Sasuke.

\- No sabía que tenías un hermano – me dijo sorprendida.

\- Ni tú ni nadie, mi padre no quiso contarlo jamás.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Una larga historia. Digamos que tuvimos una fuerte discusión familiar. Si me permites iré a hablar con él – le dije y ella rozó mi brazo con suavidad mientras me sonreía y me animaba a ir a buscarle.

Le había visto salir hacia la terraza y cuando salí tras él lo encontré sentado en las escaleras del porche mirando a unos niños jugar en la calle del vecindario. La bolsa estaba a su lado y fui a moverla para sentarme cuando su mano fue más rápida cogiéndola y apartándola de mí para que no la tocase. Decidí no hacer caso a ese gesto y me senté donde me había dejado el hueco.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando jugábamos como esos chiquillos? – le pregunté sonriendo intentando iniciar la conversación.

\- Ya hemos crecido – me dijo serio.

\- ¿Has venido para el funeral? No creí que vinieras.

\- Lo dudé – me dijo sin mirarme – siendo sincero... no quería venir, de hecho ni se merece que esté aquí pero al final aquí estoy.

\- Te he echado de menos – le dije pero él sonrió agachando su cabeza como quien no se cree las palabras dichas.

\- No seas mentirosos Itachi, todos estabais mejor sin mí, pero tranquilo, en cuanto acabe los trámites de la herencia me largo de nuevo.

\- Eso no es cierto Sasuke, te busqué.

\- Pues no buscaste muy bien – se quejó y se levantó cogiendo la bolsa al hombro.

\- ¿Tienes dónde quedarte estos días? – le pregunté levantándome con rapidez al ver que se marchaba por el jardín delantero y se detuvo unos segundos.

\- Encontraré algo. Seguro que algún hostal o albergue habrá en este pueblo – me dijo con aires de indiferencia.

\- Quédate en mi casa, hasta que lo soluciones todo, luego puedes irte. No te lo impediré, te lo prometo, pero déjame compensarte por no haber podido localizarte todos estos años.

\- De acuerdo – me dijo – pero sólo estaré unos días. Arreglemos todo el papeleo rápido, no quiero quedarme mucho tiempo.

Sasuke me dijo que se iba a dar una vuelta hasta que acabase el velatorio y es que él no quería tener que ver a nuestro padre más tiempo. Yo en parte estaba contento de volver a ver a mi hermano y quería preguntarle tantas cosas, quería saber que era de su vida, que me contase todo lo que había pasado en estos seis años, pero supongo que debería esperar hasta que los invitados se marchasen. Hablé con Konan dentro de la casa para comentarle que Sasuke se quedaría unos días con nosotros en el apartamento de la ciudad y accedió encantada puesto que sólo serían unos días, hasta que la herencia y todo el jaleo estuviera resuelto.

Cuando fuimos a buscar a Sasuke, estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien y sonreía. No escuché nada, estaba bastante lejos pero me quedé hipnotizado con esa sonrisa que sabía... jamás volvería a ser para mí, nuestra relación de hermanos se había convertido en una relación de extraños, ya no confiaba en mí y no me consideraría su hermano nunca más. Le había fallado cuando permití que mi padre se lo llevase, cuando no conseguí encontrarle, cuando mi padre se negó a que mantuviera contacto con él de nuevo.

Ahora vivía con Konan, había rehecho mi vida hacía unos años al comprobar que jamás podría volver a estar con él. El destino a veces era cruel, estaba bien con Konan, era una chica increíble y la quería, pero entonces el destino me traía a mi hermano de nuevo, a mi hermanito, a ese que amé con toda mi alma y que me arrancó el corazón cuando se lo llevaron.

Tenía razón en una cosa, cuando Sasuke volvió ya no tenía esa sonrisa, estaba serio y supe que estaba resentido conmigo, supongo que me lo merecía pero no sabía cómo disculparme, cómo sacarle el tema y él pareció ignorarlo también.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas? – le pregunté por curiosidad.

\- Con Naruto – me dijo – quería saber cómo le había ido la vida.

\- Se marchó hace años de Baltimore – le dije.

\- Sí, eso me ha dicho, pero me lo crucé hoy en el aeropuerto, casualidades de la vida – me dijo – Me comentó que ha abierto un bar por aquí cerca, quizá me pase esta noche a verle y recordar viejos tiempos en el instituto – me comentó guardando su móvil - ¿Nos vamos?

\- Claro – le dije – pero primero me gustaría presentarte a mi novia, ella es Konan – comenté acercando a mi novia y ella le sonrió con dulzura.

\- Encantada.

\- Mucho gusto – dijo él saludando con cortesía – Soy Sasuke, la oveja negra de la familia.

Konan se quedó un segundo paralizada y yo me apresuré a decir que estaba bromeando por lo que Sasuke enseguida sonrió y dijo que por supuesto... era una broma, así que ella también sonrió.

Yo fui quien condujo hasta la ciudad y me extrañó que Sasuke no preguntase nada, tampoco me dejó coger su bolsa, prefería llevarla él y no quise molestarle, así que le dejé. Konan le enseñó la casa y le preparó la habitación de invitados antes de comentarle que podía ducharse para relajarse del largo viaje, ella misma le dejaría unas toallas limpias. Sasuke se lo agradeció y posteriormente Konan me dio un dulce beso comentándome que debía ir a visitar a su familia, así que sacó las toallas dejándolas en la mesa del comedor y se marchó.

\- Me voy a la ducha – me dijo Sasuke de golpe metiéndose en el baño sin dejarme decir nada.

Quería haber hablado con mi hermano a solas, no sé... saber de él, si de verdad nuestro padre le llevó a esa base militar, si no era cierto y lo había llevado a otro sitio como un internado, no sé... quería saber cosas de mi hermano, cómo le había ido la vida, pero él no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar. ¿Habría terminado su carrera de derecho? ¿Sería abogado? No sabía nada de su vida y eso me dolía.

Me quedé sentado en el pasillo escuchando el agua de la ducha caer, mi hermano debía estar ya dentro. Pasaron cinco minutos cuando me di cuenta de que Konan no había metido las toallas en el baño, seguían encima de la mesa del salón así que fui hacia ellas cogiéndolas y llamé a la puerta para avisar a mi hermano de que le traía las toallas. No respondió, seguramente con el ruido de la ducha no me escuchaba, así que intenté abrir la puerta con suavidad para meter las toallas por un lateral sin entrar a importunarle. Supuse que estaría la puerta cerrada, para mi sorpresa, no lo estaba, Sasuke seguía con la misma manía que tenía cuando era un niño, jamás se cerraba, tenía pánico a quedarse encerrado por los pestillos.

Sonreí porque en el fondo seguía siendo mi hermanito, no creí que hubiera cambiado tanto viendo esto. Metí la mano por un lateral y le dejé las toallas encima de un mueble cercano a la puerta cuando al ir a cerrar la puerta de nuevo, se reflejó Sasuke en el espejo y me quedé absorto mirándole. Estaba de espaldas y seguía llevando ese tatuaje que se hizo por mí.

Me sonrojé de inmediato, no se lo había quitado en todos estos años y yo apenas recordaba aquello. Sentí algo en mi pecho al ver el cuervo con el número de la que fue mi camiseta en el instituto y la universidad. Ahora ya no jugaba a baloncesto, pero el diez siempre sería mi número.

Miré su espalda, ahora mi hermanito estaba fuerte, tenía una espalda ancha, musculosa y bien definida, desde luego no era aquel mocoso que jugaba conmigo a baloncesto y su trasero... no tenía nada que ver con el que vi hace seis años, era perfecto, simplemente perfecto y aquello me hizo recordar nuestros días, la relación clandestina que llevamos tanto tiempo hasta que fuimos descubiertos.

Me habría gustado quedarme allí mirándole, me habría gustado entrar y tocar su cuerpo, aquel que tantas veces fue mío hacía años y que ahora parecía estar tan lejano a mí. Recapacité... era mi hermano y yo no podía tener estos pensamientos de nuevo, no podía volver a hacer esto, ahora estaba con Konan, pero el cuerpo de mi hermano, ese tatuaje seguía llamándome a gritos. ¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿Quería desbarajustar mi vida? Terminé de salir y cerré la puerta tras de mí volviendo al salón a sentarme.

Sasuke salió con una toalla enrollada en su cintura secándose el pelo con otra más pequeña y se marchó hacia su habitación caminando despacio cuando yo le hablé desde el salón.

\- ¿Fuiste a la base militar? – le pregunté y él se detuvo mirándome mientras yo me levantaba para ir hacia él.

\- Un tiempo – me dijo - ¿Por qué el interés ahora? No parecía que tuvieras interés en estos seis años.

\- Te busqué.

\- No es cierto – me dijo enfadado

\- Papá no hablaba de ti, discutí muchas veces y quise encontrarte.

\- Pues lo hiciste genial. Ahora me largo a mi habitación.

\- Aún llevas el tatuaje – le dije empotrándolo contra la pared sin dejarle escapar de mí pero él no se apartó, me miró desafiante como era él.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Crees que me importas algo? No me conoces.

\- ¿Por qué te lo dejaste?

\- Para recordar cómo mi hermano me abandonó, para recordar el odio que te tengo – me dijo encarándome, acercando sus labios hacia los míos.

\- Yo te amaba – le dije pero él sonrió de golpe con prepotencia.

\- Eres un mentiroso Itachi. ¿Le has contado a tu novia la época en la que tanto te gustaba esto? – me dijo cogiendo mi mano y metiéndola bajo su toalla hasta que cogí su miembro excitándome al sentirlo en mi mano. Él se estaba excitando como yo pero apartó de golpe mi mano aún sonriendo – No se lo has dicho, eres un cobarde mentiroso. Tranquilo, no le diré nada, sigue fingiendo que la quieres, pero ambos sabemos que a ti te excitan los hombres. Ahora déjame tranquilo Itachi, sólo quiero dormir.

Sasuke se metió en su habitación apartándome aprovechando que me había quedado paralizado cuando me había prácticamente obligado a tocar su miembro. Mentiría si dijera que no me excitaba su miembro, sentirlo me encantaba y había deseado por un momento hacerle mío allí mismo, pero no podía, ahora tenía novia, mi hermano estaba en el pasado y mi novia era mi presente y mi futuro... pero seguía sintiendo algo por él... no podía negarlo, tenía que enterrar mis sentimientos hasta que se marchase de aquí.


	6. Cierrabares

Sasuke Uchiha:

Dejé mi equipaje en la habitación que me habían ofrecido para quedarme y en cuanto Konan desapareció, aproveché para encerrarme en el cuarto de baño y ducharme, estaba cansado y sudado de todas esas horas de vuelo, sólo quería relajarme un poco antes de ponerme a trabajar de nuevo.

Todo mi equipo estaría ya trabajando o preparando el operativo de vigilancia que íbamos a montar, creo que Naruto estaría esta noche en el bar que le había montado el ejército para su nueva identidad. Naruto tenía que aparentar haber recibido una herencia de sus abuelos y con ese dinero, decidió montar un bar en Baltimore, sólo otra mentira más para controlar el bar de enfrente donde tenían su tapadera la familia de Konan. Esta noche me pasaría por allí para ver si Naruto había visto algo ya que Konan había salido de la casa y yo la había perdido de vista.

Me duché enjabonándome bien, pasando mis manos por mi cuerpo para quitarme toda la suciedad cuando me pareció escuchar la puerta pero al girarme... no vi nada, quizá había sido mi imaginación de que alguien podría haber estado allí. Estaba muy cansado del viaje y es posible que mi mente jugase malas pasadas a estas horas. Cogí una de las toallas que me habían dejado y me enrollé una a la cintura mientras cogía una segunda para secarme un poco el pelo.

Salí tal cual por el pasillo para irme a mi habitación cuando Itachi me interceptó hablándome sobre el tatuaje. Eso era raro ¿Cómo sabía que aún lo tenía? No me dio mucha importancia y traté de marcharme cuando él enfadado me aprisionó contra la pared quedando inevitablemente su rostro muy cerca del mío, pero yo no retrocedí, ya no era aquel chiquillo con el que mi hermano hacía lo que quería, había crecido, tenía fuerza y ya no me intimidaba. Siempre sentí que él era mejor que yo, pero ahora no era así, mi autoestima había aumentado gracias al ejército, ellos me demostraron que podía hacer cosas que otros no podrían, me habían machacado hasta que me demostraron que podía hacer lo que me propusiera, yo no era inferior a nadie, ni siquiera a mi hermano.

Sin pensarlo cogí su mano y la llevé hasta mi miembro para que lo tocase. Le reté con la finalidad de demostrarle que yo había cambiado, con el objetivo de dejarle claro que no iba a dominarme nunca más, él no me daba miedo. Itachi cogió mi miembro entre sus dedos y aunque sentí esa corriente de placer atravesar mi espina dorsal no se lo demostré, intenté centrarme y mentalizarme de que yo ya no sentía nada por él.

\- Eres un mentiroso Itachi. ¿Le has contado a tu novia la época en la que tanto te gustaba esto? – le dije retándole – No se lo has dicho, eres un cobarde mentiroso. Tranquilo, no le diré nada, sigue fingiendo que la quieres, pero ambos sabemos que a ti te excitan los hombres. Ahora déjame tranquilo Itachi, sólo quiero dormir.

Aparté su mano de mi miembro y me encerré en la habitación. Esperé unos segundos con la espalda contra la puerta y cuando estuve seguro de que no me seguiría para discutir conmigo subí la bolsa a la cama y abriéndola empecé a sacar algo de ropa para ver al fondo las armas. Itachi había tratado un par de veces de coger la bolsa, pero yo se lo había impedido por una sencilla razón, se suponía que yo no era militar, así que no sabría cómo explicarle que llevase armas en la bolsa si no lo era.

Cogí una pistola del calibre nueve milímetros y la dejé encima de la cama mientras empezaba a sacar los cargadores del resto de armas. Las escondí por toda la habitación en lugares seguros donde no creí que pudieran encontrarlas aunque entrasen y revisasen mi cuarto. No tenían motivos para revisarlo, pero por si acaso prefería esconderlas. La carpeta con mi misión la escondí bajo el somier de la cama pegándola con celo para evitar que la descubrieran.

Me vestí y aunque aún tenía el pelo mojado me dio igual. Guardé mi arma en la parte trasera del pantalón escondiéndola bajo la camiseta y salí de allí tras echar un vistazo rápido para comprobar que no se veía ningún arma. Caminé por el pasillo tras cerrar la puerta de mi habitación y me encontré en el salón a Itachi que estaba preparando la cena pero yo pasé directamente hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – me preguntó.

\- A donde no te importa – le dije sonriendo con prepotencia.

\- Estás en mi casa Sasuke y vamos a cenar.

\- Itachi... me alegro de que me hayas acogido en tu casa, supongo que porque te sientes culpable de lo inútil que fuiste cuando me echó de casa tu padre, pero... ya soy mayor de edad y me voy un rato por ahí.

\- Sasuke maldita sea, hay normas en esta casa y vamos a cenar.

\- Que aproveche entonces, hasta luego – le dije cerrando la puerta tras de mí mientras él gritaba aún mi nombre. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

\- ¿Te vas a ver a Naruto verdad? – me preguntó de golpe y me detuve.

\- Pues sí, ha abierto un bar y quiero echar un vistazo ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿Tienes algo con él?

\- ¿Pero qué? – pregunté extrañado – ya te he dicho que me lo encontré en el aeropuerto, no lo he visto en años, pero mira... está muy guapo, si me interesase o no... no es asunto tuyo, ya tienes a tu novia y te dejo la casa libre para que hagas lo que quieras, no me esperes despierto.

Seguí caminando y me marché del lugar. Si mi hermano se creía que iba a ser fácil la convivencia... no sabía lo que le esperaba. Él ya no podía controlarme, había perdido ese derecho hace mucho y aunque muy dentro de mí sabía que aún podía sentir algo por él, traté de eliminar todo sentimiento que podía tener. Estaba saliendo con una chica y trataba de dominarme de nuevo como hacía cuando era más joven, no lo iba a permitir, tenía que centrarme en lo que importaba, me abandonó, jugó conmigo y con lo que yo sentía por él, me controlaba... pero ahora todo había cambiado, yo ya no era ese chiquillo que le admiraba, era un hombre independiente que podía tomar mis propias decisiones.

Llegué hasta el bar de Naruto y entré, no había mucha gente y miré hacia la barra donde estaba Naruto, quien al verme sonrió. Me acerqué a él sentándome en la barra y le pedí un whisky doble que me sirvió al momento.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido? – me preguntó susurrando aunque no había mucha gente.

\- Estoy dentro – le dije sonriendo – el muy idiota no sospecha nada.

\- Mejor así.

\- Perdí a Konan hace unas horas. ¿La habéis localizado?

\- Temari chocó "Accidentalmente" con ella y le puso un localizador. Yo la vi entrar en el bar hace un rato – me dijo indicándome con la cabeza a la ventana por donde se veía el bar de la familia de Konan – aún no ha salido.

\- ¿Algo sospechoso?

\- De momento nada – me dijo mientras limpiaba unos vasos y los colocaba – oye... no bebas mucho ¿Quieres? – me dijo sonriendo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y yo sonreí.

\- Vale.

Me tomé esa copa y luego le pedí una botella de cerveza. El bar estaba ya vacío así que nos dedicamos a jugar un par de partidas al billar. Era nuestro juego favorito cuando visitábamos los bares de la base y nos reíamos mucho los dos. Dejé mi cerveza encima del borde de la mesa y de repente sentí como Naruto se acercaba a mí haciendo que yo tirase mi trasero hasta que golpeé la mesa de billar.

\- Quieto – me dijo Naruto mirando hacia la puerta acercándose a mí - ¿Qué crees que puede hacer tu hermano aquí? – me preguntó.

\- ¿Está aquí? – le pregunté mientras Naruto seguía muy cerca de mí.

\- Viene hacia aquí ¿Llevas el arma?

\- Detrás – le dije y sentí las manos de Naruto acercarse a mi trasero levantándome un poco la camiseta y quitándome el arma con disimulo mientras se la guardaba él.

Creo que desde donde podía estar Itachi parecería que Naruto y yo estaríamos haciendo otra cosa, quizá que él intentaba besarme o meterme mano. Quizá mi hermano pensaba que yo le estaba dejando y sonreí, la verdad es que era mejor que pensase algo así a que descubriera el arma.

Sentí cómo alguien empujaba a Naruto y éste levantaba las manos como si tratase de demostrarle que él las tenía bien quietecitas y no me estaba tocando, pero sonreía y yo sonreí también.

\- No toques a mi hermano – le amenazó Itachi a Naruto y él sonrió.

\- Era tu hermano quien ha venido buscando marcha – dijo Naruto de forma prepotente y me hizo sonreír, de verdad que sabía meterse en su papel de chico conflictivo de bar – yo sólo le daba lo que estaba pidiendo a gritos. Ya sabes donde estoy si quieres pasar la noche de tu vida – me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

\- Serás... - intentó Itachi ir a golpearle pero yo le detuve antes de que lo hiciera mientras Naruto seguía sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté a Itachi al girarme.

\- ¿Te has vuelto una zorra o qué? – me preguntó – te estaba metiendo mano.

\- ¿Y qué? – le pregunté - ¿Es que acaso eres tú el único que se puede acostar con quien quiera? Ya te he dicho que soy mayorcito, no necesito un niñero y si me quiero acostar con Naruto es mi decisión, no la tuya – le dije.

\- Nos vamos a casa ahora mismo – me dijo cogiendo mi muñeca y arrastrándome tras él.

Seguía teniendo fuerza, creía que no había practicado deporte después de dejar el equipo pero seguía siendo fuerte. Veía su musculosa espalda y supe que me había confundido en algo. Mi hermano seguía imponiendo.

\- Déjame – le grité soltándome cuando llegamos al pasillo lejos de la vista de Naruto – no tienes derecho a intentar controlar mi vida.

\- Sigo siendo tu hermano – me dijo enfadado.

\- No es cierto, tú ya no eres nada mío. Tú padre dejó bien claro que yo no pertenecía a esa familia.

\- Me da igual lo que pensase el papá o lo que pienses tú, sigues siendo mi hermano y no dejaré que te restriegues con el primer tío que veas.

\- ¿Es sólo eso o te preocupa algo más? ¿Haces esto para salvar mi integridad o es porque no querías que nadie me tocase porque sigues pensando que soy de tu propiedad por este absurdo tatuaje?

No escuché nada más de su parte, sólo sentí el empujón, cómo mi espalda golpeaba con fuerza la pared y su cuerpo se pegaba al mío con furia mientras sus labios atrapaban los míos. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera podido reaccionar a esto? Traté de forcejear contra él, tampoco quería hacerle daño pero acabé dejando que metiera su lengua y no me entendía, yo le odiaba, él me había traicionado y estaba aquí de nuevo dejándole apoderarse de mi boca como quería. Le aparté con un empujón cuando conseguí recobrar mi fuerza de voluntad y se quedó unos segundos sorprendido, él tampoco parecía creerse lo que había hecho.

\- ¿Qué narices haces? – le pregunté enfadado – Te recuerdo que tienes una novia esperándote en casa para hacer estas cosas porque a mí me acabas de arruinar pasar un buen rato por... no sé, es que ni siquiera sé por qué me has impedido tener una noche de placer.

\- Sube al coche, ya – me ordenó enfadado y al final, me dio algo de miedo el tono en el que lo dijo.

Él salió delante de mí y cuando iba hacia la salida, Naruto se cruzó conmigo devolviéndome el arma, gesto que agradecí con una leve sonrisa y él me tocó el hombro intentando darme ánimos mientras se metía para dentro de la barra de nuevo y yo seguía a mi hermano hacia el coche. Aún no entendía cómo me había dejado besar por mi hermano.


	7. Sueños y desesperación

Itachi Uchiha

Ver a Naruto tan cerca de mi hermano no me había gustado nada. Estaba metiéndole mano y eso no podía permitirlo. Me habría gustado decir que era porque odiaba que tocasen a mi hermanito pero no era verdad, me engañaba a mí mismo, eran celos, no soportaba que nadie excepto yo le tocase, él era mío, todo su cuerpo era mío, su tatuaje lo demostraba.

En el coche no hablamos en absoluto. Sasuke se quedó mirando por la ventanilla y yo variaba mi mirada entre la carretera y la entrepierna de mi hermano. Aún estaba excitado, había sentido su miembro despertarse cuando me pegué a él besándole en ese pasillo, sentía algo por mí, le había gustado el beso aunque siguiera fingiendo que me odiaba. Seguía siendo mi hermanito, seguía queriéndome.

\- ¿Tanto te gusta lo que ves? – me preguntó de golpe y yo detuve el vehículo frente a la puerta de casa, sabía que Konan no estaba en casa aún. Su coche no estaba aparcado.

\- ¿Tan cachondo vas que hasta intentas provocar a tu hermano? – le pregunté.

\- Hace seis años no te importaba mucho que fuéramos hermanos – me dijo sonriendo - ¿Aún quieres follarme? – me preguntó de forma sugerente mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad del vehículo y se acercaba hacia mí.

\- Déjate de tonterías Sasuke – le dije apartándole un poco de mí y tirándole contra el asiento de nuevo pero él sonreía - ¿De qué te ries?

\- Has perdido los nervios dentro del bar, hasta me has besado, que patético, creí que ahora te gustaban las chicas – me dijo riéndose de mí.

\- Me gustan las mujeres – le dije muy serio.

\- Ya no te creo.

\- Entonces te demostraré que no siento nada por ti Sasuke – le dije quitándome esta vez yo el cinturón de seguridad y acercándome a él atrapando sus labios entre los míos.

Sasuke se dejó, de hecho... me metió la lengua con fuerza y me excitó su beso. El condenado seguía teniendo esos labios que me volvían loco, esa forma de seducirme. Antes era el chico dulce e inocente que me excitaba, ese chico al que le quité su virginidad y con el que disfrutaba controlándole a mi antojo, llevándole a mis juegos, pero ahora todo había cambiado, tenía ante mi un Sasuke muy controlador, ya no era ese chico dulce y tierno, era borde, con carácter, frío y altanero, pero me excitaba aún más cuando se resistía a mí, cuando él era quien controlaba el juego como ahora, era él quien estaba metiéndome la lengua haciéndome disfrutar y jadeé levemente en su boca hasta que él sacó una sonrisa prepotente.

\- Aún te excito, Itachi – me dijo y me di cuenta de que había perdido esta batalla, no podía demostrarle que me gustaban las mujeres porque no era cierto, le amaba a él.

\- Sólo eres un crío del que ya no sé nada – le dije hiriéndole, vi su mueca de dolor ante mis palabras y me bajé del coche para entrar en casa.

\- No soy un crío – escuché que bajaba él detrás de mí – yo ya no soy un crío, mírame bien Itachi – me gritó.

\- Ya te he visto, sólo eres una zorra a la que le gusta restregarse con todo el mundo, si no llego a entrar en ese local ahora mismo estarías en la cama de Naruto. Ya no eres el chico que me gustaba hace años, has perdido tu inocencia, tu dulzura, sólo queda... esta furcia que se enrolla con cualquiera. Pues lo lamento mucho por ti Sasuke, pero yo no voy a ser tu juguete, tengo novia y la quiero, conmigo no vuelvas a intentar restregarte.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado ante mis palabras. Sé que me había pasado pero estaba enfadado, no con él, en realidad no pensaba todo eso de él, le quería y me habría gustado haberle follado allí mismo en el bar o el coche, me daba lo mismo, sólo quería que Sasuke volviera a ser solamente mío, pero él... había cambiado, creía que podía controlarme y yo era un Uchiha, a mí nadie me controlaba, ni siquiera mi hermano. Estaba muy enfadado conmigo mismo por haberme dejado embaucar por sus encantos, por su duro carácter que se había forjado, por su arrogancia, su seguridad en sí mismo, Sasuke se había vuelto mucho más atractivo ahora que se hacía el difícil pero a la vez... te dejaba jugar para engancharte, era un maldito cabrón que daba y quitaba a su antojo para tenerte comiendo de su mano. Le habían enseñado bien a manipular a la gente.

Entré en casa y una gran duda me asaltó de golpe ¿Qué sabía de mi hermano? Nada, esa era la respuesta, se había ido hace seis años, mi padre le amenazó con meterle en un campamento militar pero yo no sabía nada de él ¿Había estado en el ejército? Supuestamente él dijo que sí había estado pero... ¿Cuánto había estado? ¿Había salido? ¿Había ido a la Universidad? ¿Acabó su carrera de Derecho? ¿Qué sabía de él? Absolutamente nada, eran seis años de su vida en los que había perdido absolutamente todo el contacto y aún no me había contado nada.

Sasuke entró tras de mí viéndome allí paralizado pensando en todo esto. Pasó por mi lado para marcharse a su cuarto cuando lo detuve de la muñeca.

\- ¿Estuviste en el ejército? – le pregunté ahora intentando satisfacer mi duda.

\- Ya te dije que sí, un tiempo.

\- ¿Cuánto?

\- Unos meses – me dijo – luego me marché, no era para mí.

\- ¿Y tus estudios Sasuke? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Ahora te interesa mi vida? Suéltame Itachi, yo no tengo nada que contarte.

\- Quería hablar con él seriamente pero Konan entraba en ese momento por la puerta y Sasuke con un brusco movimiento se soltó de mí. Konan se había quedado en la puerta también sin saber muy bien que es lo que ocurría.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó.

\- Nada, Sasuke se había marchado a un bar y me ha tocado ir a buscarle.

\- Cómo ya te he dicho Itachi, tengo veinticuatro años, soy mayorcito para irme a un bar solo y tomarme una cerveza.

\- Hay reglas en esta casa Sasuke y tienes que cumplirlas.

\- Menos mal que no me quedaré mucho tiempo – me dijo marchándose hacia su cuarto.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Konan.

\- Sí. Lo siento es que... a veces mi hermano me pone de los nervios. Está incontrolable.

\- Es joven.

\- ¿Qué tal te ha ido con tu familia?

\- Bien, todo perfecto. ¿Vamos a dormir?

\- Yo tengo una idea mucho mejor – le dije sonriendo atrapando sus labios con furia pero al despegarme de ellos por unos segundos no vi a Konan, veía el rostro de mi hermano y volví a atraparlos con mayor intensidad.

Pasé mis manos por su cintura apretándola contra mí mientras seguía besándola. Tenía un gran problema, seguía viendo a Sasuke, seguía pensando en mi hermano y cuanto más pensaba en él más me excitaba, más ansioso me volvía por penetrarle y hacerle mío como antaño.

Enrollé sus piernas a mi cintura y la subí en brazos llevándola hasta nuestra habitación empotrándola contra la siguiente pared que tuve frente a mí mientras la puerta se cerraba. Escuchaba los gemidos y yo seguía pensando en mi hermano, me excitaba escucharle gemir por mí, verle cerrar sus ojos, sentir como se agarraba a mi cabello soltando mi coleta y gimiendo con fuerza pidiéndome que siguiera con lo que hacía. No podía dejar de besar sus labios, los deseaba, los anhelaba demasiado. Su lengua siempre juguetona me hacía ver el cielo, me hacía divertirme con él y con todo su cuerpo. Pensaba en el tatuaje que debía estar pegado contra la pared, él era mío, se marcó con un sello particular mío, el cuervo y el número que siempre estuvo impreso en mi camiseta.

Quizá la gente lo entendía como un gran cariño o amistad entre hermanos, pero no, nosotros dos sabíamos lo que significaba, él se entregó por completo a mí, me había regalado todo de él, su primera vez, su primer beso, su cuerpo, ese tatuaje, me lo dio absolutamente todo.

Sé que estaba siendo un poco bruto pero no podía evitarlo, el cuerpo de Sasuke me volvía loco, su voz pidiéndome que le penetrase, que le besase, pidiéndome más y llamándome de forma seductora. Le había echado tanto de menos.

Bajé aquel pantalón rasgándolo por completo y tirándolo al suelo colocándome entre sus piernas jadeando de la emoción. Quería hacerle mío, quería que volviera a ser mío y sabía que él también quería volver a sentirme dentro, no me había olvidado. No podía dejar de gemir por la emoción de lo que iba a hacer. Le preparé todo lo que pude mientras mordía su cuello con fuerza, mientras le besaba con pasión atrapando sus labios una y otra vez tragándome sus gemidos, ni siquiera le daba tiempo a hablar y es que me daba igual lo que tuviera que decir, sólo quería escuchar sus gritos de placer, cómo disfrutaba conmigo.

Cogí mi miembro con mi mano derecha y lo conduje a su entrada penetrándole de golpe, entrando hasta el fondo escuchando sus gritos de lujuria como una bella melodía. Me sentía lleno, podía notar como mi miembro se hacía cada vez más grande, cómo cogía más grosos por la excitación de estar dentro de mi hermano y me moví, me moví con rapidez y con fuerza escuchando como su espalda golpeaba contra la pared, como gemía y se agarraba a mí pidiéndome más.

Gemí como un maldito loco, adoraba a mi hermano, me hacía sentir completo, él era todo lo que yo deseaba y estos años sin él habían sido un tormento, ahora lo tenía de nuevo. Bajo ese pensamiento me corrí como nunca antes, solté todo mi semen, más del que podía recordar en anteriores veces pero cuando abrí los ojos, no vi a Sasuke, veía a Konan con el cabello revuelto, sofocada y acolorada por mi actuación y salí de ella de golpe viendo como el semen resbalaba por sus piernas saliendo de ella con lentitud.

Nos sentamos en la cama y estaba un poco decepcionado, yo quería hacerle todo esto a Sasuke, pero sabía que él ya no me veía de la misma forma, supongo que había sido bonito pensar que podía haber sido él en lugar de Konan. Yo jamás había sido así de salvaje con ella, sólo con mi hermano me salía esta desesperación por hacerle mío fuera como fuera.

\- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido hoy? – me preguntó Konan con una sonrisilla – estabas más fogoso que de costumbre. Creo que te sienta bien discutir con tu hermano.

\- Si, eso parece – le dije fingiendo que había pensado en ella cuando había estado follándome a mi hermano mentalmente.

\- Me ha gustado, jamás te había visto así – me dijo intentando aún recuperar la respiración.

\- Ya... Voy a ducharme antes de acostarme.

\- De acuerdo. Te espero.

\- No tranquila, duérmete, estarás cansada. No tardaré en volver.

\- De acuerdo.

Salí al pasillo cerrando la puerta y cuando iba hacia el baño me di cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke estaba entreabierta. Me asomé pero no vi a nadie así que me dirigí al baño, seguramente él habría salido a por un vaso de agua o yo que sé. Cuando entré en el baño me di cuenta de que la luz estaba encendida y escuchaba los gemidos de Sasuke que ahora se detenían mirándome sobresaltado. Se estaba masturbando frente a mí.

\- ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó rojo como un tomate – sal de aquí, ¿Es que no hay intimidad en esta casa?

\- Sigue haciendo eso Sasuke – le dije mirándole mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí y ponía el cerrojo, Sasuke jamás ponía cerrojos.

\- No cierres – me dijo gritando por el miedo que tenía a la claustrofobia. Siempre la había tenido.

\- Estoy aquí Sasuke, no te pasará nada. Sigue.

\- No pienso hacer nada estando tú aquí – me dijo enfadado.

\- Entonces yo lo haré por ti – le dije acercándome a él y cogiendo su miembro mientras acercaba mi pecho a su espalda. Él intentó quitar mi mano de su miembro pero acabó gimiendo y dejándome cogerlo por completo para masajearlo.


	8. Universidad

Sasuke Uchiha:

Me mordí la muñeca para evitar que saliera cualquier mínimo sonido de mí, no quería darle ese gusto a mi hermano aunque admitía... que me seguía excitando tanto o incluso más que antes, podría ser por ser lo prohibido, por haberme prohibido a mí mismo volver a caer en sus redes, quizá era eso precisamente lo que lo hacía tan sugerente y atrayente.

Había escuchado a mi hermano tener sexo con su novia y mentiría si dijera que no me había excitado, aún podía recordar el sabor de sus besos. Hacía tan sólo unos segundos estaba devorando mi boca y luego... se follaba a su novia como si nada, como si yo no le importase, como si no hubiera estado antes conmigo. Eso me fastidiaba, odiaba que hiciera esas cosas porque yo no era el segundo plato de nadie, eso no podía permitirlo.

Estaba un poco asustado, odiaba los lugares cerrados. Desde niño sólo tuve una fobia... claustrofobia, me asustaba la idea de quedarme sin oxígeno, de estar en los lugares cerrados, por eso nunca cerraba las puertas con pestillo, me gustaba tener claro que esa puerta se abriría y que el cerrojo no se quedaría atascado ni nada por el estilo, yo siempre tenía que tener algo abierto, hasta dormía con una ventana abierta cuando cerraba la puerta, tenía pánico a los lugares cerrados... y aquí estaba con mi hermano, encerrado en un baño al que le había puesto el seguro.

Sentí los labios de mi hermano besando mi cuello, lamiéndolo con impaciencia mientras su mano seguía agarrando mi miembro. Me masturbaba como quería y es que no podía dejar de pensar en que estaba aquí encerrado, sólo podía pensar en pedirle una y otra a vez a mi hermano que parase y abriera esa puerta, necesitaba que la abriera.

Jadeé tan cerca de él cuando cogió mis huevos que pude notar su sonrisa, disfrutaba con esto, disfrutaba con mi cuerpo y lo sabía. En parte deseaba a mi hermano pero otra parte seguía enfadada con él, le odiaba, no quería ni soportaba que jugase conmigo, ya lo hizo en el pasado y no quería que pasase de nuevo así que armándome con toda la fuerza que pude sacar lo empujé alejándole de mí mientras me subía el pantalón y corría hacia la puerta tratando de abrir el cerrojo. Mis manos temblaban y me resbalaban, al final fue Itachi quien abrió la puerta cuando vio que no podía respirar.

Salí con rapidez encontrándome de frente con Konan que me miraba extrañada por mi comportamiento. Si no buscaba una excusa rápida a esto me descubriría, no podían descubrirme, mi misión dependía de que estuviera encubierto. No podía pensar en nada, me forzaba a hacerlo y sonó su pregunta una y otra vez en mi cabeza, sólo me venía ese "¿Qué está ocurriendo?".

\- Lo siento, mi hermano tiene claustrofobia y nunca se cierra la puerta, cuando entré estaba orinando y se ha enfadado conmigo por haber entrado de golpe – escuché a mi hermano poniendo una excusa. Konan me miró a mí y yo miré hacia mi hermano aún con desprecio por lo que me había hecho ahí dentro.

\- Eres idiota – le dije marchándome hacia mi cuarto.

\- Ya he dicho que lo siento – me gritó mientras yo me marchaba por el pasillo.

¡Cómo si sus disculpas lo arreglasen todo! No me importaban sus disculpas, yo había estado enamorado de él, si esto lo hubiera hecho hace seis años habríamos acabado teniendo sexo allí dentro, pero no, ahora no, no me lo podía permitir. Me repetí que le odiaba, que me había abandonado, no podía dejarle hacer conmigo lo que quisiera cuando luego se follaba a su novia olvidándose de mí.

No conseguí dormir mucho esa noche, supongo que seguía excitado por mi hermano y supe que no dormiría hasta que me relajase por completo. Estaba tumbado en mi cama mirando como unas gotas de agua caían sobre el cristal de la ventana, empezaba a llover y seguramente mañana habría una buena tormenta, no parecía que las nubes fueran a irse pronto. La puerta estaba cerrada y traté de relajarme con el ruido de las gotas golpeando el cristal. Metí la mano bajo los pantalones de deporte que solía utilizar para dormir y cogí mi miembro imaginándome que era la mano de mi hermano, era la única forma en que de verdad podría tenerle, en mi mente, en mi imaginación, porque ya nos habíamos distanciado demasiado.

Moví la mano de arriba abajo, la moví cogiendo mis huevos con cierta presión como hacía antaño mi hermano y tanto me gustaba, él me conocía bien, esos juegos raros que me enseñó y que acabé adorando. Lubriqué los dedos de mi mano izquierda y los metí con suavidad en mi interior pensando que pudiera ser el miembro de mi hermano quien me penetraba, claro que mis dedos no alcanzaban la profundidad que él me podría dar. Con la idea de mi hermano haciéndome suyo de nuevo mientras me masturbaba, me corrí entre ahogados jadeos.

Aproveché en limpiarme con algunos pañuelos y me dispuse a dormir. Después de aquello, por fin conseguí coger el sueño, aunque creo... que soñé con mi hermano y eso no era bueno, estaba empezando a sacar de nuevo todos esos sentimientos que una vez tuve por él y que ya creía olvidados. Esto podía poner en peligro mi misión y no me lo podía permitir, tenía que seguir odiándole por mi propio bien.

Por la mañana cuando me desperté, bajé a desayunar y allí estaba ya Itachi preparando los desayunos. No vi a Konan así que imaginé que dormiría un rato más. Dejé algunos libros encima de la mesa y me senté.

\- ¿Has dormido bien? – me preguntó.

\- Genial – le mentí.

\- ¿Y esos libros?

Itachi se acercó a mirarlos pero cuando fue a coger uno se quedó atónito viendo la portada. Por la mirada que puso creo que estaba enfadado.

\- ¿Derecho? ¿Cómo que Derecho Sasuke? Estos libros son de la universidad, ¿No acabaste la carrera? – me preguntó notablemente enfadado pero yo intenté poner una voz tranquila.

\- No – le dije – no he tenido tu suerte.

\- ¿Mi suerte? Sasuke... tú querías ser abogado, no sabía que no habías acabado la carrera ¿En qué año estás?

\- En el primero, acabo de matricularme.

\- ¿Es una broma, verdad?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué no seguiste estudiando Sasuke? – me preguntó recriminándome a mí las cosas.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, a ti te lo pagó todo tu padre, yo estuve solo. Tuve que trabajar para mantenerme y no pude estudiar.

\- Papá dijo que te pasaba una manutención todos los meses.

\- Si te creíste eso es que eres más idiota de lo que pensaba. A mí nadie me pagó nada hermanito, trabajé como una mula para poder mantenerme, gracias a dios a que nuestro tío se hacía cargo de bastantes cosas mías, pero no me atreví a pedirle dinero para la universidad, era demasiado dinero.

\- No puedo creerme eso, papá no te abandonaría así como así.

\- Ya claro... - le dije sonriendo – a ti no te abandonaría, fuiste su hijo favorito siempre, yo sólo fui el residuo.

\- Eso no es cierto, él te quería, a su manera – intentó excusarle.

\- A ti nunca te dijo que fuiste un error ¿Verdad? ¿Sabes por qué nací yo? Porque fui un accidente, un día en que se olvidó ponerse un preservativo y aquí estoy, se tuvo que hacer cargo de mí a la fuerza, pero cuando mamá murió y vio el lío que teníamos montado me tiró a la calle como a un perro, nunca me quiso, pero claro, ¿Qué vas a saber tú? Lo has tenido todo.

Le dije cogiendo los libros y marchándome hacia la puerta para irme. Quería ir a la universidad. Konan apareció en aquel momento y me preguntó donde iba, le dije que a estudiar. Itachi estaba petrificado, creo que nuestro padre jamás le contó nada de esto. Sé que él quería que hubiera sido abogado, que hubiera estudiado, acabado mi carrera, pero él no sabía absolutamente nada por lo que yo había tenido que pasar. Tampoco podía decirle que ya estaba trabajando, que era militar, no tenía tiempo para estudiar pero esta era mi coartada, la identidad que me habían dado... estudiante de universidad de Derecho, un chico que había estado unos meses en el ejército y se había largado en cuanto pudo, un chico que malvivió y trabajó de camarero para mantenerse y que ahora habiendo ahorrado un poco había vuelto a estudiar. Una identidad bastante creíble de lo que podría haber ocurrido sino me hubiera quedado en el ejército y ascendido.

\- ¿No vas a terminar de desayunar? – escuché que preguntaba mi hermano.

\- No.

Me marché de allí para ir a la universidad. Fue entonces cuando me crucé con Temari, la maldita de ella chocó levemente su coche contra el mío y cuando bajó con su minifalda, perfectamente maquillada y llamando la atención de todos los chicos del lugar, se acercó a mí disculpándose y dándome una tarjeta para que los seguros se aclarasen para el golpe. Sonreí al entrar en el coche y es que a ella siempre se le dio bien encontrar los momentos perfectos para contactar. En la parte trasera de la tarjeta estaba escrito el teléfono de Konan y me había dejado un mensaje diciéndome que tenía contacto con ella, le había encargado unos diseños. Esta chica servía para espía. Seguramente controlaría bien a Konan fingiendo ser su diseñadora de moda.

En la universidad me crucé con Naruto, él fingía a parte de haber abierto el bar ese, de estar estudiando aquí. No pisé ni una clase, de hecho estaba matriculado, pero no tenía ganas de ir a escuchar clases, me pasé el día en la cafetería hablando con Naruto y éste no dejaba de mirarme extraño.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté.

\- Tienes esa mirada de nuevo en los ojos. ¿Te ha pasado algo con tu hermano?

\- No – le dije muy serio.

\- Te besó anoche.

\- Sí.

\- Ya sé que te besó, no hace falta que lo confirmes, lo vi. ¿Qué ocurrió en casa? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy perfectamente, no ha pasado nada. Me fui a dormir, eso es todo.

\- No te creo, esos ojos me dicen que ocurrió algo.

\- Lo que ocurre es que me ha hecho dudar de mis sentimientos por él durante un mínimo periodo de tiempo.

\- Sal de esa casa – me ordenó serio.

\- No voy a hacerlo, ya sabes cual es la misión. Tengo que estar allí y vigilarles.

\- Te estás enamorando de tu hermano, si vuelves a las andadas con él... – me dijo enfadado cogiéndome del cuello de la camiseta – si Konan se entera de eso estás en un buen lío. Sal de esa casa, no quiero que te pase nada.

\- No voy a salir, no me han descubierto.

\- Pues finge mejor y huye de cualquier roce con tu hermano ¿Me oyes? No puedes enamorarte de él Sasuke.

\- No lo haré – le dije muy seguro aunque la verdad era... que nunca había dejado de amar a mi hermano y sé que la misión se complicaba, pero tenía que llevarla a cabo, daba igual si era mi hermano o no, si estaba involucrado en todo esto de las armas, tendría que poner un final.

Sin embargo Naruto tenía razón en algo, no podía arriesgarme a que Konan se enterase del motivo de mi marcha, de la razón que motivó a mi padre a echarme, si sabía que tenía una relación sentimental con mi hermano en el pasado... ella me complicaría las cosas, aún no sabía de lo que era capaz ni ella ni su familia. Hasta el momento parecía muy buena, pero... ¿Qué pasaría si se enterase de cómo me había follado a mi hermano en el pasado? Tenían armas... armas militares y eso era un gran problema, podrían matarme en un momento si me veía como un enemigo. Pero claro... aún no conocía de lo que era capaz Konan y su familia.


	9. Ascensor

Itachi Uchiha:

Sasuke estaba incontrolable y yo... yo desde que había vuelto mi hermanito sólo podía pensar en él. Siempre habíamos estado muy unidos y más desde que se confesó, desde que se hizo aquel tatuaje para mí, no podía olvidarlo. Todos estos años había tratado de continuar con mi vida pero no había sido posible, en sueños Sasuke seguía apareciéndose, incluso cuando empecé a salir con Konan, supongo que lo que sentía por Sasuke era demasiado intenso como para olvidarlo así sin más.

Me habría gustado que nuestra relación hubiera vuelto a lo que era aunque sabía que no podía ser, él estaba enfadado, muy enfadado para ser exactos y lo entendía, habíamos estado seis largos años sin vernos, sin hablarnos y por mucho que le busqué, no hubo forma, mi padre jamás me dejó contactar con él. Ahora yo estaba con Konan y él... Sasuke estaba descontrolado. Nada más llegar ya había tratado de acostarse con Naruto, con el que fue su mejor amigo desde la infancia hasta el primer año de universidad, ese chico que se había marchado dios sabe donde y acababa de aparecer de nuevo. Era sospechoso no lo negaba, había aparecido justo cuando Sasuke también lo hacía pero de coincidencias está llena la vida.

No me había atrevido a decirle nada a Sasuke porque no quería que él sintiera lástima por mí, así que oculté todo lo que había pasado en estos años, fingí que todo fue como la seda con nuestro padre, pero no fue para nada así. Empecé a salir con Konan para escaparme de esa casa, quería alejarme de él.

Nunca imaginé tampoco que mi padre llegase a abandonar a Sasuke a su suerte. Creí que le había pasado alguna manutención, que le habría pagado los estudios... Sabía que Fugaku se había enfadado mucho con nosotros por lo sucedido y que mi madre estuviera en el hospital no había ayudado en absoluto, menos cuando murió. Mi padre se lanzó a la bebida con todo lo que eso conllevaba, en parte me alegraba que Sasuke no estuviera en esa casa infernal. Yo no quería contarle todo lo que ocurrió esos años, pero sabía que sino lo hacía, le perdería a él también, me odiaría como ya lo hacía. Supongo que tendría que hablar con él o callar para siempre y dejar que me odiase.

Konan me miró desde la entrada a la cocina como llamaba a Sasuke para que desayunase, pero él prefirió marcharse a la universidad pasando de mí. Ya no sabía qué hacer con él. Había tratado de que se sintiera cómodo en casa y no era nada fácil, porque estaba enamorado de mi hermano pero vivía con mi novia, no me era nada fácil tener que compartir la casa con ambos y Sasuke desde luego me lo ponía aún más difícil paseándose medio desnudo por la casa cuando salía de la ducha dejándome ver su tatuaje y seduciendo a Naruto frente a mis narices. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de ocultar todo esto que sentía por él? No podía y tenía que hacerlo. Konan no se merecía esto, ella me había ayudado mucho cuando mi padre empezó con el alcohol.

\- Deberías hablar con él – me dijo Konan sentándose a la mesa mientras le servía el desayuno.

\- Lo sé – le dije – pero es tan complicado. Hemos estado tanto tiempo separados que ya no sé cómo acercarme a él. Siento que me odia.

\- Le estás dando motivos para odiarte – me dijo y me sorprendí – tú te sientes culpable por lo que le pasó a él, porque se lo llevaron lejos, esa culpabilidad hace que no pongas en su sitio a Sasuke, te está dando lástima y le dejas hacer lo que quiere pensando que se lo debes, pero te diré algo, no le debes nada Itachi. No fuiste tú quien le echó, fue tu padre y tú trataste de encontrarle pese a todo lo que te hizo pasar tu padre, no es tu culpa y deberías dejarle claro a Sasuke de una vez que su odio está mal enfocado.

\- Sabes... tienes una perspectiva de la vida que abre mentes – le dije sonriendo.

\- Supongo que algo se me tenía que pegar del psicólogo – me dijo refiriéndose a mí – venga... ve a hablar con él, os hará bien soltar toda la carga emocional que tenéis dentro y os complica la convivencia.

\- Debo de ser muy mal psicólogo – le dije.

\- Eres muy bueno... con los demás, pero no te has detenido a pensar en ti y en lo que sientes, deberías analizarte a ti mismo. ¿Por qué no le cuentas cómo te sientes a Sasuke? Debería preguntártelo y luego hablar las cosas con él.

Aquello me hizo pensar y terminé de desayunar con Konan en silencio. Era una buena chica y no quería hacerle daño con todo esto. No le había contado nunca la relación tan extraña que habíamos tenido mi hermano y yo, era tan difícil hablar de todo eso, la gente no lo entendería, pensarían que estábamos enfermos y era posible, pero supongo que no podía mandar en los sentimientos, amaba a Sasuke.

Me fui al instituto. Trabajaba allí de psicólogo desde hacía tres años y muchas veces me tocaba quedarme en clase con los castigados, era un rollo, pero intentaba aprovechar el rato para darles clases de repaso o para hacer alguna terapia si es que habían sido castigados por peleas o a saber qué conducta, al final solía conseguir que cambiaran su actitud, aunque nunca sucedía en la primera sesión, costaba bastante que esos chicos se abrieran y desvelasen todos sus miedos y preocupaciones. Aquello me hizo pensar el motivo real por el que ya no le contaba a Sasuke las cosas, por qué habíamos empeorado tanto, tenía miedo, miedo a la culpa que sentía, miedo a su reacción por haberle abandonado, miedo a perderle.

Llegué a casa y Konan no estaba, seguramente trabajaría en el bar de su padre, ella solía estar en el turno de noche muchas veces sirviendo copas. No era el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero entre mi sueldo y el suyo nos manteníamos a flote.

Me fui a la ducha y me quedé un buen rato pensando bajo el agua, como si eso fuera a aclarar mis ideas. Escuché la puerta abrirse de golpe y me giré para ver a Sasuke que se quedó con cara de sorprendido mirando mi espalda. En el espejo del lavamanos vi las cicatrices de mi espalda y supe lo que pensaba Sasuke en ese momento.

\- Sasuke – le llamé.

\- Lo siento, no debí entrar – me dijo marchándose de allí corriendo.

Salí de la ducha y tras secarme fui hacia la habitación de mi hermano, no parecía estar allí y si estaba no contestó. Aún iba con la toalla y quería explicarle lo que había visto, supongo que ya no tenía más remedio que contarle todo lo que había ocurrido estos años. Aún no sabía qué palabras utilizaría con él.

No quiso abrir la puerta así que me fui a la habitación, no quería molestarle, mañana sería otro día y hablaría más calmado con él. Tenía esta noche para pensar qué iba a contarle y cómo hacerlo. Mi pasado no era algo de lo que me gustase hablar pero tenía que hacerlo.

Por la mañana cuando me desperté, Konan estaba dormida a mi lado y no quise despertarla. Debía estar muy cansada de haber trabajado toda la noche. En la cocina tampoco estaba Sasuke y cuando pasé por su habitación, ya se había marchado, seguramente a la universidad, así que decidí ir a buscarle.

Hoy había una tormenta espectacular, estaba diluviando, los truenos no cesaban y aunque me gustaba ese tiempo, sabía que en un pueblo como el nuestro, esa tormenta era un serio problema. Preocupado por Sasuke me fui a buscarle enseguida. Le encontré en uno de los pasillos que iba hacia las escaleras pero yo le cogí de la muñeca. La mala suerte para nosotros, unos alumnos asustados nos empujaron hacia el ascensor por un trueno que cayó cerca y cuando se fue la luz, nos quedamos encerrados. Eso sí era un problema, porque Sasuke tenía una claustrofobia brutal.

Se fue corriendo hacia la puerta y la golpeó pidiendo que alguien la abriese y aunque le dije que se calmase, no lo hacía. Al final tuve que cogerle y obligarle a sentarse intentando que respirase antes de que se hiciera daño golpeando la puerta. Fue la primera vez después de tanto tiempo que le vi llorar y me recordó por unos instantes a aquel chico pillado por nuestro padre y asustado. No pude evitar abrazarle y creo que empezó a calmarse un poco.

\- Quiero salir de aquí – me dijo.

\- Estaremos un buen rato seguramente – le comenté – la luz suele irse bastante cuando hay tormenta y los bomberos no dan abasto. No te preocupes, estamos a salvo, nos sacarán en cuanto puedan.

\- Yo... - intentó hablar – yo no quería entrar así por el baño ayer, lo siento.

\- Sasuke... esas marcas que viste...

\- No hace falta que me expliques nada.

\- Quiero hacerlo. Sé que me odias y lo entiendo, yo también lo hago. Dejé que el papá se te llevase, no pude impedirlo. Intenté miles de veces contactar contigo, pero rompió el móvil, dio de baja tu número y jamás me dijo donde te llevó. Contraté investigadores privados para encontrarte, pero creo que nuestro padre les pagó el doble para que me dieran pistas erróneas. Un día me escapé de casa para ir a buscarte, cogí un autobús pero... cuando mi padre me encontró, me regresó a casa y... bueno ya has visto lo de la espalda. No fue una época muy agradable. En cuanto tenía la mínima oportunidad me golpeaba con el cinturón. Supongo que me alegré de que no estuvieras allí, no habría soportado que te hubiera puesto a ti la mano encima.

\- Papá nunca fue violento – me dijo sorprendido.

\- Lo sé. No lo fue hasta la muerte de mamá, ella siempre intercedía por nosotros, era la dulzura de la casa, el equilibrio, cuando faltó en la casa, papá empezó a beber y sacó su lado violento. Muchas veces me alegraba de llegar a casa y verle tirado en el sofá casi inconsciente, aprovechaba para encerrarme en mi cuarto y evitar que me golpease de nuevo. Fue un infierno Sasuke pero no dejé de buscarte. Supongo que me merezco que me odies, no pude ayudarte pero la verdad... es que tengo miedo de perderte, siempre te he amado y sigo haciéndolo, lamento haber pensado que era mejor que no estuvieras en esta casa, siento haber renunciado a ti pero no quería que volvieras, no habría soportado que te hiciera daño.

\- ¿Y Konan? – me preguntó sorprendido – dices que me amas pero... sales con ella.

\- No creí que volvería a verte y ella... ella fue la única que entendía por lo que estaba pasando yo en esa casa. Me ayudó a salir, me dio una salida. Me fui a vivir con ella, empezamos nuestra relación y salí finalmente de esa casa infernal. Llevo viviendo con ella desde entonces. Es una buena chica y creí que podría llegar a quererla, hasta que tú apareciste de nuevo en la puerta de mi casa y me dejaste claro que jamás podría olvidarte. Lo siento Sasuke – le dije llorando – lo lamento mucho, dejé de buscarte dos años antes de que papá falleciera, pero... no quería que volvieras a esa casa. Lamento haberte arruinado la vida, que no pudieras estudiar.

\- Él me dijo que fui un error – me comentó Sasuke dolido – me mandó a Washington con el tío Madara. Fue un buen hombre, jamás me puso la mano encima, era muy diplomático y un buen militar, me ayudó todo lo que pudo tanto en los estudios como económicamente. Lo único que me dolió, fue no saber nada de ti. Te amaba Itachi.

\- Lo siento – le dije aún llorando cerrando los ojos – sé que esto no cambia nada, que me odias por no buscarte, sé que me merezco tu odio y tu rencor...

No pude acabar la frase cuando sentí los labios de Sasuke presionando los míos en un dulce y sensual beso. No era para nada como los anteriores que habíamos tenido, no era nada fogoso, ni precipitado, no era rápido, fue más bien un beso muy lento, un beso lleno de dulzura y ternura. Dejé que me besase y correspondí su beso.


	10. Sospechas

Sasuke Uchiha:

Había llegado aquel día a casa tarde debido a que había estado con Naruto en su bar tomando unas cervezas y hablando de las cosas que se habían investigado. Temari había conseguido ir de compras con Konan pero según ella, no veía nada sospechoso aunque intentaba acercarse a ella aún más para tratar de averiguar sus secretos o algo de su familia.

Gaara había conseguido infiltrarse con el hermano de Konan, habían hecho un negocio para la bolsa. Ahora investigaba de dónde estaba saliendo todo ese dinero y Naruto los vigilaba día y noche, nos contaba quién salía de aquel local y con qué coche. Tenía apuntadas todas las matriculas. Suigetsu por otro lado, era nuestro mejor informático, le gustaba todo eso de las tecnologías y había entrado en la red de tráfico para investigar dónde iba cada vehículo del que Naruto le entregaba las matriculas.

Cuando llegué a casa, todo estaba en silencio y ni siquiera había visto el coche de mi hermano aparcado fuera, creí que no estaría. Caminé por el pasillo a oscuras hacia mi habitación y dejé las cosas, principalmente el arma ya que no quería que mi hermano se enterase de nada. La escondí con cinta adhesiva a la parte baja del somier y me marché al baño, hacía tiempo que necesitaba orinar.

Abrí la puerta del aseo y me vino una condensación por el agua caliente. Escuchaba el grifo abierto y supe que me había confundido, sí había alguien en casa y al ver a mi hermano en la ducha, me quedé paralizado unos segundos, sobre todo al ver su lacerada espalda. Aquello no se lo había visto ni él me lo había contado ¿Qué le había ocurrido para tener la espalda con esas marcas? Parecían ya curadas y cicatrizadas, pero seguían estando ahí, se habían quedado de por vida y por un momento, me dieron ganas de correr a abrazarle pero no podía, tenía que resistir y esconder todos estos sentimientos que tenía hacia él, no podía dejar que aflorasen y por tanto, preferí disculparme por la intromisión y cerrar la puerta marchándome a la habitación.

No cerré con pestillo pero me quedé sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra la puerta. Escuché cómo tocaba con los nudillos pidiendo permiso para entrar pero yo no contesté, él tampoco hizo el amago de entrar, supongo que respetaba mi decisión y aunque quería hablar conmigo y se le notaba la voz de asustado que tenía porque hubiera visto sus heridas, me dejó tranquilo esa noche.

Salí a orinar cuando ya creí que todo estaba tranquilo y desde luego no me crucé con Itachi. Por la mañana salí lo más rápido y temprano que pude para irme a la universidad. No tenía ganas de ver a mi hermano y es que creí poder mantenerle a raya, pero no podía, mis sentimientos por él seguían aflorando y más desde que había visto aquellas marcas. Sentía una ira crecer muy dentro de mí por el desgraciado que se atrevió a ponerle la mano encima a Itachi.

Al salir a la calle vi el cielo lleno de negras nubes, caía el diluvio universal y los truenos no dejaban de centellear entre las nubes. No creo que hoy fuera a ir mucha gente a clase, aquí no eran normales los malos días, pero yo estaba acostumbrado a estos días después de haber vivido seis años en la ciudad más tormentosa de Estados Unidos. Salí de casa colocándome la capucha y no dejé de correr hasta que llegué a la entrada del metro.

Llegué empapado pero tuve un largo camino hasta la universidad. Lo que me extrañó es que cuando llegué a la Universidad, la gente quería marcharse a casa debido a que habían dado alerta roja por el tiempo. Supongo que tendría que volver a casa pero entonces vi a Itachi allí frente a mí abriéndose camino entre los estudiantes y cuando llegó hasta mí, hubo tal revuelo que acabaron empujándonos hacia el ascensor que se cerraba en ese momento.

No quería quedarme aquí encerrado y menos con mi hermano pero una cosa estaba clara... me sirvió para darme cuenta de que una parte de mi versión estaba equivocada, mi hermano no me había abandonado, me había buscado por más trabas que mi padre le pusiera, estuvo intentando localizarme hasta que vio que no era conveniente que volviera a esa casa. Las cicatrices de su espalda lo decían todo, me hacía una idea de lo que había sufrido él estando en esa casa y por primera vez... vi a Konan de otra manera, ella le había sacado de ese infierno de casa, gracias a ella había escapado y se había ido a vivir a otro sitio, aún así, aún sabiendo que Konan era una buena chica que le había ayudado, no pude evitar besar a mi hermano sintiéndome dolido por lo que le habían hecho.

Me separé de mi hermano y dudé por unos segundos por qué lo estaba haciendo, por qué le estaba besando, no lo entendía.

\- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó él dudando.

\- No debí hacerlo, lo siento.

\- Creí que me odiabas.

\- Y lo hago – le dije – sigo odiándote.

\- Te he dado lástima, entiendo – dijo desanimado y creo que era un poco blando aún, porque verle así me dolía.

\- No es cierto, no te tengo lástima, es sólo que...

\- No he podido olvidarte Sasuke – me dijo – siempre te he amado.

Quería contestarle que yo también, que no le había olvidado, que le amaba pero no podía, las palabras se habían quedado en mi garganta y mi cerebro sólo podía pensar en la misión. Él podía estar involucrado y yo no podía permitirme caer en sus redes ahora. Por suerte, los bomberos abrieron las puertas en ese momento y lo agradecí, porque estar cerca de mi hermano era un gran problema para mí, le quería y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo iba a poder aguantar sin echarme a su cuello y besarle de nuevo.

Salí de allí con rapidez pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar a mi hermano quien me cogió de la muñeca para que no me escapase. Por suerte no me dijo nada excepto que me llevaría a casa, había traído el coche. Supongo que a esa oferta no podía negarme, así que acepté. En todo el camino no volvimos a hablar y sé que yo podía estar algo sonrojado por lo que había ocurrido en el ascensor.

Me encerré en mi cuarto hasta que ya entrada la madrugada, me dieron unas ganas tremendas de beber, así que salí en completo silencio para ir a por un vaso de agua a la cocina. Me sorprendí cuando vi a Itachi frente a la nevera bebiendo del brick de leche. No pude evitar sonreír y es que a él siempre le había gustado ir de madrugada a robar leche, no podía dormirse sin tomarse algo de leche.

\- Eres como un niño pequeño – le dije y él sonrió.

\- Es posible, pero me encanta la leche.

\- Mamá siempre te reñía cuando te veía tomarla del brick sin un vaso.

\- Lo sé, por eso bajaba de madrugada cuando no me veía – me sonrió - ¿Te acuerdas que tú solías bajar conmigo y te sentabas en la encimera a mirarme?

\- Si, lo recuerdo – le dije sonriendo.

Aproveché para apartar el cuenco de la fruta que estaba en la encimera y me subí sentándome allí cómo hacía cuando era un enano. Itachi sonrió al verme y yo sonreí.

\- ¿Por qué has vuelto, Sasuke? – me preguntó y no sabía a que se refería – ambos sabemos que odiabas al papá y no tenías por qué venir a buscarme, creía que me odiabas.

\- No te odio – le dije mirando mis piernas que se movían nerviosas – sólo... no entendía por qué no me buscaste.

\- ¿Entonces por qué viniste?

\- Tenía que resolver cosas aquí – le dije sin darle más explicaciones – pero me iré en cuanto acabe.

\- ¿Aunque yo te diga que quiero estar contigo? – me preguntó y aquello me pilló de sorpresa.

\- Tienes a Konan, es una buena chica y parecéis felices.

\- Pero tú no lo eres y sinceramente... yo tampoco puedo ser feliz al completo sin ti.

Itachi pasó su mano por mi nuca y unió sus labios a los míos en un cálido y sutil roce que provocó en mí un escalofrío. ¿Cuánto tiempo había soñado con mi hermano? Seis años desde que me fui más el tiempo que estuve enamorado de él en secreto y no podía evitar corresponderle, era superior a mí luchar contra todo lo que sentía, contra sus palabras.

Dejé que metiera su lengua en mi boca y la recorriera a sus anchas. Le había deseado tanto que ahora no podía decirle que no. Ya no podía seguir negando lo que sentía por él.

Sus manos rozaron el final de mi camiseta metiendo sus dedos por debajo de ella para agarrarse con fuerza a mi cintura mientras su lengua seguía recorriendo mi boca. Itachi siempre había sido así de sensual, me enloquecían sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras dulces.

Desaté su coleta y es que me gustaba sentir su fino cabello correr y deslizarse entre mis dedos. Itachi algo impaciente desabrochó el cinturón de mi pantalón metiendo la mano bajo mi ropa interior justo antes de sonreír. Supuse por qué sonreía y es que ya no era aquel chiquillo que conocía con dieciocho años, había cambiado, no tanto cómo el estirón que se da de adolescente, pero algo sí había mejorado. Quizá no era mucho, quizá sólo era la alegría de volver a tenerme para él por lo que sonreía, no estaba del todo seguro pero habría pagado lo que fuera por estar en su mente durante este momento.

Dejó de besarme solamente para meter sus dedos en mi boca pidiéndome y casi suplicándome que los lubricase. En su mirada veía el miedo, el terror al rechazo pero no quería rechazarle, ahora mismo no, me moría igual que él por ser suyo aunque sabía que luego me arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer.

Itachi separó sus dedos de mi boca introduciéndolos con lentitud en mi entrada. Hacía tantos años que no había mantenido relaciones con nadie que dolía su intromisión, pero no quise aparentarlo y me mordí el labio intentando aguantar cualquier sonido que quisiera escaparse de mi boca. Creo que él se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría cuando me besó con dulzura provocando que soltase mi labio antes de que me hiciera daño.

\- Tendré cuidado – me dijo y me sorprendí.

No le respondí, pero seguimos besándonos mientras sentía sus dedos en mi interior dilatándome. Cogió mis piernas moviéndome hacia fuera de la encimera donde estaba medio sentado intentando dejar mi entrada más asequible para poder entrar y se posicionó.

Entró en mí con cuidado, pese a ello dolía pero me aguanté. Ni siquiera recordaba ya que doliera tanto como hoy lo hacía. No se detuvo hasta que llegó al fondo mientras cogía con sus manos mi cintura y tocaba mi tatuaje. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí vivo de nuevo, tenía a Itachi y él era lo único que me había importado siempre en la vida. Desde aquel probador en el que estuvimos donde todo comenzó, desde que vio mi tatuaje. Tardó en dejarme de doler pero Itachi se movía muy lento dentro de mí hasta que me acostumbré, una vez empecé a sentir el placer, todo empezó a ser perfecto.

Me agarré a su cuello con fuerza y profundicé el beso siendo esta vez yo quien metió la lengua en su boca. Me daba un poco de vergüenza si nos pillaban así. No paró de masajear mi miembro tampoco intentando darme placer. No podía evitarlo por mucho más tiempo y acabé eyaculando en su mano. Tampoco tardó mucho más él en acabar dentro de mí pero un ruido nos llamó la atención y con gran rapidez me bajé de la encimera mientras Itachi se levantaba los pantalones y me ayudaba a mí.

Konan apareció cuando ya estábamos vestidos y arreglados en la cocina. Nos miró extrañada viendo como Itachi bebía del brick de leche. Por la mirada que puso creo que pensaba algo extraño pero yo recogí un vaso de agua y dando las buenas noches me marché de allí lo más rápido que pude.


	11. Enviado

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Eran casi las cinco de la madrugada y ya estaba pensando en cerrar el bar. No solía haber mucha gente en mi local y es que casi todos iban al de enfrente, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que era donde se debía estar negociando con las armas que nuestro equipo buscaba.

No había conseguido aún ver nada sospechoso en estos días y me preocupaba Sasuke y su tapadera. Era un buen chico, un gran militar y un mejor sargento pero... era su hermano, siempre estuvo enamorado de él incluso cuando me decía que ya lo había olvidado, que le odiaba, todo era la fachada que se había montado para tratar de no sufrir, pero seguía amándole como el primer día, de eso estaba seguro.

Limpiaba en este momento la barra con un trapo recogiendo lo que quedaba. Vi al último cliente salir del local y miré por la ventana hacia el bar de la familia de Konan, seguían de fiesta, con las motos aparcadas fuera, un club de moteros en el que no se me ocurriría entrar solo. Al que sí vi entrar, fue a Gaara que llegaba en ese momento con una moto. El tío se había metido bien en el papel, había conseguido llegar a tener la confianza del dueño del bar y le llevaba sus cuentas en la bolsa, le haría ganar mucho dinero, o eso pensaba el hombre al que vigilábamos.

Sé que tenía que cerrar, pero no quería dejar a Gaara allí sólo en ese bar sin protección así que saqué un arma de debajo del mostrados y metí el cargador quitando el seguro por si acaso. Sinceramente... nunca se lo había contado a nadie, menos a Sasuke porque habría puesto el grito en el cielo pero... llevaba como tres meses acostándome con Gaara y ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a comentarlo.

Seguramente al ser del mismo equipo nos habrían separado si se llegaban a enterar de nuestra relación, siempre decían que lo importante eran los civiles así que en caso de peligro, teníamos que proteger a los inocentes y enamorarse de un compañero ponía esa norma en un grave aprieto. Seguramente si hubiera visto a Gaara en peligro habría corrido a salvarle igual que él a mí y no podíamos permitirnos eso, debíamos salvar a los demás y no entre nosotros. No quisimos decir nada para evitar que nos separasen en el equipo.

No dejé de mirar por la ventana cuando la puerta del bar se abrió de golpe y sin mirar de quién se trataba directamente comenté que "Estaba cerrado".

\- ¿Y para mí no hay un trago? – me preguntó Neji y me sorprendí.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí, Sargento? – le pregunté y es que él era superior mío aunque estaba en otro equipo.

\- Me han mandado para ver cómo os iba todo.

\- Estamos en ello.

\- ¿Habéis encontrado las armas?

\- Aún no, pero tienen que estar en ese bar. Gaara está ahora mismo allí dentro seguramente buscando algún rastro de ellas mientras finge ser un buen corredor de bolsa – le expliqué limpiando aún la barra.

\- ¿Y Sasuke? – me preguntó y abrí los ojos sin saber qué contestar.

Neji era mi superior, le debía la verdad pero... Sasuke era mi mejor amigo y también era mi superior directo. ¿Debía mentir o no?

\- En casa de su hermano con la misión.

\- Me han dicho que no se lleva bien con su hermano ¿Hay riesgo de que la misión fracase? – preguntó.

\- Para nada – le dije muy seguro – Sasuke hará su misión, estoy convencido de ello. Confío en él.

Neji se sentó en la barra y me pidió un vodka para tomar. Se lo serví enseguida pero cuando ya apartaba la botella de su vaso él cogió mi muñeca evitando que me apartase.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Naruto? – me preguntó con cierta seriedad sin llamarme por mi rango, sino por mi nombre tal cual.

\- Estoy bien, sargento – le dije con respeto.

Intenté apartarme cuando él tiró de mi muñeca acercándome más hacia su rostro pero yo me aparté antes de que pudiera besarme.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me rehúyes? – me preguntó – sabes que daría lo que fuera por estar contigo. Me encanta el carácter que sacas para proteger a tus amigos, a tu equipo, me encanta como funcionas en el trabajo y la honestidad con que tratas a todos.

\- Por eso mismo que soy muy honesto le diré Sargento... que no estoy interesado en usted. Lo lamento mucho, de verdad.

\- Tú siempre tan directo – me dijo sonriendo – está bien. Lo acepto. Pero si cambias de opinión, llámame – me dijo tomándose el Vodka de un sorbo – mañana a las cuatro reunión en el Hotel, avisa a Sasuke.

\- Si señor – le dije.

Neji se marchó en el momento preciso en que Gaara aparecía por la puerta. Se cruzaron saludándose muy cortés pero sin hablar de nada. Neji se marchó, seguramente a su hotel y me dejó allí con Gaara.

\- Cierra la puerta – le dije a Gaara y me hizo caso aunque me miró extrañado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó con su tono de voz seca, él siempre era muy serio, se parecía bastante a Sasuke.

\- Sí – le dije.

\- ¿Ha intentando besarte de nuevo? – preguntó acercándose hacia la barra y yo no contesté, simplemente tiré el trapo a lavar y traté de guardar unos vasos cuando Gaara detuvo mis temblorosas manos – Te he hecho una pregunta.

\- Sí – le dije sin mirarle y es que me daba vergüenza que me mirase cuando preguntaba cosas así.

Gaara se acercó más a mí inclinándose sobre la barra y me alzó la barbilla con dos dedos para que le mirase, pero en cuanto levanté el rostro sentí sus labios sobre los míos en un pasional beso. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por él hasta que se subió a la barra sentándose en ella y pasando las piernas al otro lado donde yo estaba.

\- Ven aquí – me dijo abrazándome – sabes que te quiero.

\- Y que no podemos estar juntos – le dije muy serio con mi rostro apoyado en su pecho.

\- Aunque me cambiasen de equipo, seguiría queriéndote. Prefiero que me cambien de equipo a perderte a ti.

\- No quiero que te vayas del equipo por mi culpa, ni yo quiero irme, Sasuke es mi mejor amigo, quiero estar en su equipo pero también quiero estar contigo, me lo estás poniendo muy complicado.

\- ¿Y Neji es más fácil? – me preguntó dudando.

\- Sí – le dije – es más fácil porque no es de mi equipo, lidera el suyo propio pero... no le quiero. Te quiero a ti y por eso todo esto me está causando un gran problema, porque no sé que deberíamos hacer.

\- Pensaremos algo, pero no renunciaré a ti, Naruto – me comentó besándome hasta que su mano notó algo bajo el mostrador y lo cogió separándose de mí - ¿Y esto? – preguntó enseñándome la pistola cargada.

\- Por si acaso tenía que entrar.

\- Naruto... te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero mi misión es estar ahí en medio, enterarme de donde tienen las armas. No puedes ir por ahí cargando una pistola cada vez que me veas entrar.

\- No soportaría que te ocurriera algo.

\- ¿Y pensabas entrar y liarte a tiros en un bar lleno de moteros armados con armas militares? – me preguntó sonriendo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y mi cabello – no hagas locuras Naruto, sé cuidar de mí mismo, estaré bien, te lo prometo. No quiero que te pase nada a ti. Por cierto... ¿Cómo has visto a Sasuke?

\- Creo que está enamorado de su hermano aún – le comenté preocupado – si su hermano o la novia de Itachi se enteran de que no es quien dice ser... estará en un grave problema.

\- Sasuke sabe cuidarse, les mentirá para que no le descubran.

\- Sí pero... estoy preocupado por él. ¿Crees que acabará la misión?

\- Sí – me dijo muy seguro – Siempre hemos podido confiar en Sasuke y no será diferente ahora, él nunca nos ha dejado tirados.

\- Es cierto. Confiemos – le dije sonriendo – quizá me estoy preocupando demasiado.

Gaara se quedó un rato conmigo y luego me llevó a casa en la moto. Al menos como coartada podía decir que era mi novio o que nos conocíamos de estar en el bar. Me metí en casa, mis padres hacía mucho tiempo que se habían mudado a otra ciudad y había tenido que alquilar un pequeño piso para esta misión. Gaara no quiso quedarse, no era bueno que nuestros compañeros se enterasen de nuestra relación si es que a esto se le podía llamar una relación.

La mañana siguiente me la pasé en la cama durmiendo, estaba demasiado cansado de acabar tan tarde por las noches por culpa de la vigilancia a esos hombres. Aún no había podido descubrir mucho pero a las cuatro fui a la reunión en el hotel, allí nos juntamos todos, incluido Sasuke.

Se sentó a mi lado mientra veía a Gaara frente a mí mirándome con ojos de seriedad tratando de aparentar que sólo éramos compañeros. Neji me miraba también desde un extremo y aprovechó para ponernos al día con las investigaciones preguntándole a Sasuke el último aunque éste estaba muy distraído.

\- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó Neji por segunda vez al verle tan ensimismado.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó Sasuke de golpe al darse cuenta que le hablaban a él.

\- ¿Has descubierto algo? ¿Tú hermano está involucrado en todo esto?

\- No he podido encontrar aún nada, ayer registré la mitad de la casa, pero mi hermano siempre está por su despacho y si no está él, está Konan, no he podido investigar el despacho. Es posible que tengan algo escondido ahí.

\- Investígalo. Hoy mismo – le ordenó.

\- Si señor.

Miré a Sasuke, estaba muy raro y supe enseguida que algo le había ocurrido con su hermano, tenía que ser eso, no podía ser otra cosa. Todos se marcharon del hotel y yo cogí a Sasuke apartándolo del resto llevándomelo lejos de aquí.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con tu hermano? – le pregunté sin rodeos.

\- Nada – me dijo intentando marcharse.

\- Te has acostado con él – le dije sabiéndome la respuesta – joder Sasuke, ¿Qué estás haciendo? No puedes tirar la misión por tierra por esto.

\- No la voy a tirar por tierra – me dijo – confía en mí Naruto, mi hermano tiene su vida, su novia, yo ya no pertenezco a esa vida. En cuanto acabemos la misión me marcharé de nuevo a la base. Sólo ha sido una vez, no volverá a pasar.

\- Sí volverá a pasar. Nunca olvidaste a tu hermano, no se puede simplemente apartar los sentimientos Sasuke – le dije pensando en Gaara – siempre estarán ahí y nos meten en problemas pero a la vez... son la alegría de vivir.

\- Te prometo Naruto, que no tiraré la misión, cueste lo que cueste, esta misión la terminaremos y esas armas las vamos a encontrar, las sacaremos de la ciudad.

\- Han robado productos químicos Sasuke, si los utilizan puede ser un auténtico desastre.

\- Lo sé.


	12. Dignidad

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Notaba extraño a Naruto y sé que le ocurría algo, algo grave pero no quise molestarle, suponía que me lo contaría cuando estuviera preparado. Sé que estaba preocupado por mí, la verdad es que yo también lo estaba porque eso de haber caído de nuevo en la red de mi hermano. Estaba mal haber vuelto con él pero no podía mandar sobre mis sentimientos, pese a ello, no podía dejar tirado a mi equipo doliera lo que doliera las mentiras que le estaba soltando a mi hermano, no iba a abandonar esta misión.

Naruto me miró extrañado y me indicó que fuéramos a tomar una cerveza, así que bajamos al bar del hotel y pedimos algo para beber. Cogí la cerveza y nos sentamos en unos sofás apartados de la gente mientras mirábamos por la gran cristalera a la gente pasar.

\- Así que... Te has acostado con él – me preguntó dándole un sorbo a la cerveza.

\- Sí – le dije – es tan confuso estar cerca de él, siento que le amo y a la vez... siento que le estoy haciendo daño, que no podemos estar juntos y menos cuando se entere de mi traición. Le estoy espiando, le estoy mintiendo y le estoy arruinando su relación con Konan. Me siento tan asqueado de mí mismo en este momento.

\- Los sentimientos a veces nos traicionan.

\- ¿Te ha ocurrido alguna vez?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Tener un amor imposible.

\- Sí – me dijo bebiendo de la cerveza – tengo un amor imposible – sonrió con tristeza.

\- ¿Enserio? Nunca me lo habías contado.

\- Porque no tiene importancia y porque no lo aprobarías – me comentó.

\- Tú me apoyaste cuando más lo necesité, ni siquiera me juzgaste cuando te enteraste que me acostaba con mi hermano y ahora... ¿Crees que yo te juzgaría?

\- No me juzgarías, me apoyarías – me sonrió – ese es el problema Sasuke, no quiero que pierdas tu trabajo por mi culpa.

\- Dios... es del trabajo – le dije y él se sorprendió.

\- Si te lo contase y no pasases la información a los superiores para que me cambiasen de equipo, si se enterasen tú puesto peligraría igual que el mío, no puedo permitir eso Sasuke. Es mejor que no sepas nada. Olvida que alguna vez hemos mantenido esta conversación.

\- Puedo hacer que no sabía nada, pero hazme un favor y cuéntamelo, desahógate conmigo. Si alguna vez alguien me pregunta les diré que no sabía nada.

\- Vale – me dijo Naruto – es Gaara. Llevamos... no sé, unos meses viéndonos a escondidas, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo pasó, en alguna misión supongo. Nos queremos pero... ya sabes cómo son las normas aquí.

\- Estrictas.

\- Sí. Yo sé que no pondría en peligro a los inocentes por Gaara, haría mi trabajo y los salvaría, pese a que me costase su vida y sé que él haría lo mismo pero... los superiores no lo saben y no se arriesgarían a que decidiéramos mal, así que nos separarían. Para colmo tengo a Neji intentando flirtear conmigo en cuanto me descuido un poco.

\- Bueno... no sabrá lo que tienes con Gaara y supongo que al no ser de nuestro equipo puede salir contigo, así que aprovecha su oportunidad.

\- Lo sé, pero yo sólo puedo pensar en Gaara.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo justo cuando iba a beber de mi cerveza y tuve que apartar la botella por la risa que me dio, era incapaz de beber.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes ahora? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Es que... es Gaara – le dije riéndome – es el tío más serio que conozco y tú... tu eres un juerguista – le comenté – no pegáis ni con cola pero ahí estáis... enamorados.

\- Tampoco pegabas tú con tu hermano – me dijo – pero miraos a los dos... como colegiales jugando a esconderse para que no los pillen.

\- Si – le dije – vaya dos estamos hechos, no hay quien nos entienda. Supongo que somos todo un caso, tenemos amores imposibles.

\- Pues sí – me dijo brindando su botella con la mía y tomando un sorbo.

Terminamos de tomarnos la cerveza y nos fuimos cada uno a su casa. Supongo que Naruto habría quedado con Gaara aunque en lo que a mí me concernía... yo no sabía nada, no pensaba delatarle aunque aquello hiciera tambalear mi trabajo. No podía hacerle eso a mi mejor amigo después de cómo se había comportado conmigo. Quizá mucha gente no lo pudiera entender, pero la amistad para mí estaba por encima de todo, no iba a abandonarle cuando me necesitaba igual que él no me abandonó en el peor momento de mi vida.

Cuando llegué a casa Itachi estaba preparando la cena y Konan le ayudaba. Me dolió verles tan juntos, tan acaramelados pero no podía hacer nada para ello, tampoco quería hacer nada, eran una buena pareja y yo me estaba metiendo en medio. Necesitaba un argumento o una excusa para tirarlos de casa, necesitaba ver qué había en ese despacho.

Llamé a Gaara desde mi cuarto para preguntarle si podía hacer algo para que Konan tuviera que salir de casa, ir a ver a su familia o pasarse por el bar. Dijo que trataría de lograrlo aunque me indicó que avisase a Suigetsu, él era experto en esas cosas. Le llamé y con toda su cara me indicó que iba a crear una piscina en su local, yo me imaginé que rompería alguna tubería o algo y cómo su tapadera era la de ser fontanero... seguro que los mantendría ocupados y la familia de Konan la llamarían para que fuera a ayudarles a sacar agua y a limpiar el local, era un buen plan el de Suigetsu.

Cenamos en silencio, era muy incómodo y es que había momentos en que dudaba si Konan había visto algo aquella noche que estuve con mi hermano, si podía sospechar, esperaba que no. Itachi estaba tenso y yo más, teníamos una tensión no resuelta entre nosotros. Sabíamos que estaba mal lo que habíamos hecho y tratábamos de evitarnos todo lo posible.

\- ¿Me pasas el pan? – preguntó Itachi y cuando fue Konan a pasárselo yo me adelanté dándome cuenta de cómo me miró mi hermano sin atreverse a coger la bandeja del pan.

\- Gracias – dijo mi hermano carraspeando y rozando mi mano sin querer al coger el pan.

Miré hacia Konan que nos observaba con detenimiento pero enseguida agaché la cabeza y seguí comiendo en completo silencio.

\- Bueno y... ¿Cómo ha ido el día? – preguntó Konan tratando de amenizar la velada.

Fui a responder cuando mi hermano también lo hizo y nos quedamos los dos callados como dando permiso al otro a responder, pero cuando empezábamos a hablar el otro iniciaba también. Me sonrojé y me callé volviendo a mi plato mientras Konan nos miraba extrañada. El teléfono sonó y fue Konan quien atendió.

Itachi y yo nos miramos extrañados manteniendo el tenso silencio de la mesa y volviendo a nuestros platos sin querer mirarnos mutuamente. Era algo incómodo sabiendo lo que ocurría entre nosotros seguir así, yo no podía aguantar esta situación, era demasiado evidente que nos ocurría algo, que nos evitábamos. Escuchamos a Konan decir que iba ahora mismo hacia allí y yo supe que sería por el plan de Suigetsu, pero no dije nada, me hice el sorprendido cuando me lo contó.

Konan se marchó y yo aproveché en levantarme para ir a fregar los platos cuando Itachi suspiró resignado por nuestro comportamiento.

\- Sasuke... no podemos seguir así.

\- Lo sé – le dije – me iré de la casa, no es justo para ti que me meta en medio de tu relación. Además pronto terminará todo esto del testamento de nuestro padre y volveré a marcharme.

\- No quiero que te vayas, Sasuke.

\- Es lo mejor, aquí tienes una buena vida Itachi. Tienes una buena casa, una mujer estupenda que te adora, un buen trabajo, yo sólo he venido a molestarte y no es justo. Dejaré que continúes con tu vida pero por favor... ¿Me haces un último favor? Desearía ver una película esta noche contigo, aquella que me gustaba tanto de pequeños.

Sé que era un deseo estúpido pero lo que buscaba era que mi hermano se largase de la casa un rato. Hasta el videoclub tardaría al menos veinte minutos entre ir y volver, tiempo suficiente que tendría para hacer lo que Neji me había pedido, revisar todo el despacho de arriba hasta abajo, desmantelarlo si era necesario pero encontrar pruebas. Hoy iba a saber si mi hermano estaba implicado o no en todo este asunto de las armas.

\- Vale, iré al videoclub a por ella. No tardaré – me dijo recogiendo la mesa y buscando su chaqueta para salir.

En cuanto cerró la puerta principal tras él me lancé como un loco por el pasillo hacia el despacho buscando pruebas. Revisé todos los cajones y traté de dejarlos igual de ordenados que estaban, no quería dejar pruebas de mi presencia allí. Revisé bajo la mesa por si había algo pegado, detrás de los cuadros, todos y cada uno de los libros. Aquí no había armas, ni documentos que les implicasen, era raro ¿Podría ser que ni Itachi ni Konan tuvieran que ver en las armas? ¿Era posible que fuera solamente la familia de Konan y que ella tampoco lo supiera? Era una posibilidad que no había pensado antes, había dado por supuesto que Konan debía estar involucrada y que posiblemente mi hermano, pero empezaba a dudarlo.

Escuché la puerta de la casa cuando llegaba mi hermano y salí del despacho con rapidez cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado para que no la escuchase. Le oí llamarme y salí hacia el salón comentándole que había ido al baño.

Cuando le miré a los ojos y nos sentamos en el sofá a mirar la película, supe que todo esto acabaría pronto. Él no me había traicionado, no estaba envuelto en este asunto de las armas, no me había mentido pero yo si lo había hecho. Le había espiado, le había traicionado, había estado en su casa con la única intención de condenarle por un delito que no había cometido, me sentía horrible pero al saber que él no tenía nada que ver me tranquilizaba, estaba a salvo. Yo me marcharía pronto y eso también me dolía, no volvería a ver a mi hermano, dejaría que siguiera con su vida. Para mí ya no había salvación alguna ni alegría en el mundo, Itachi lo era todo para mí, él era mi felicidad pero no podíamos estar juntos, esto acabaría aquí.

Cuando acabó la película Itachi se había quedado dormido y yo tuve una cosa muy clara, no merecía estar a su lado, no merecía quererle ni merecía su afecto, yo sólo era un traidor que le haría daño tarde o temprano, ni siquiera quería llevar este tatuaje en mi espalda, quería quitármelo como si eso pudiera demostrarle a Itachi que debíamos seguir adelante, como si necesitase demostrarme a mí mismo que yo no era digno de ser parte de la vida de mi hermano, de ser suyo.

Me levanté con mucho cuidado de no despertarle y me fui al baño cogiendo un estropajo, el más duro que encontré y me metí en el baño. Me miré unos segundos al espejo, ya ni siquiera podía reconocerme, había mentido a la persona a la que más amaba, le había engañado y traicionado. Eso no me lo perdonaría jamás y era mejor desaparecer, quedarme en sus recuerdos, hacer que se olvidase de mí.

Con fuerza raspé mi tatuaje con el estropajo y aguanté el grito de dolor cuando sentí como rascaba mi piel y cuando cogí aire de nuevo, volví a raspar tratando inútilmente de quitarme esta cosa, de rayarla al menos hasta que quedase irreconocible, yo no merecía ser de Itachi. Aguanté el siguiente grito y el siguiente hasta que sentí la mano de alguien cogiendo mi mano y bloqueándome. Al girarme vi a mi hermano preocupado.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – me preguntó alarmado.

\- Quitarme esta cosa – le dije.

\- Lo estás dejando en carne viva – me dijo y vi sus dedos teñidos con mi sangre – no vas a quitártelo así, la tinta es muy profunda idiota – me regañó – sólo te estás haciendo daño inultimente.

\- Ya no merezco llevarlo, no merezco ser parte de tu vida.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, Sasuke. Te amo – me dijo justo antes de besarme acariciando mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano obligándome a soltar el estropajo.

Sus labios los recordaría siempre, tan suaves, tan sensuales, tan cálidos y protectores. Amaba a mi hermano aunque yo ya no me sentía digno de él.


	13. Descubierto

**Sasuke Uchiha**

¿Cómo podía mi hermano besarme después de todo? Seguramente era porque no conocía las mentiras que estaba diciendo, se creía que era un chico indefenso que lo había perdido todo pero no... perdí una familia pero gané otra en el ejército, gané confianza en mi mismo y puede que no hubiera estudiado Derecho como tenía planeado pero tenía mi trabajo y me gustaba lo que hacía. No me gustaba tener que mentir a mi hermano pero era parte de mi trabajo, salvaba vidas, luchaba por mi país, ayudaba a los míos, a mi familia...

El estropajo que llevaba en la mano cayó al suelo y sentí como cogía mi cabeza Itachi y la llevaba hasta su pecho tratando de calmarme. Lloraba y no sé si era por el dolor o por los sentimientos que tenía hacia mi hermano. Le amaba y le odiaba, quería estar con él y a la vez deseaba alejarme, sentía que era digno de él ahora que tenía un trabajo y era alguien pero a la vez sentía que no le merecía después de lo que le estaba haciendo, eran sentimientos encontrados que no conseguía calmar por más que pensase en ellos.

\- ¿Por qué Sasuke? – me preguntó - ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- No lo entenderías – le dije.

\- Déjame verlo, voy a curártelo.

Sacó de uno de los cajones del baño un pequeño botiquín y me hizo acompañarle hasta mi habitación. Me tumbé en la cama sin la camiseta y él se sentó a mi lado dejando todo lo necesario para curarme fuera de la caja. Cuando rozó con la gasa las heridas mordí la almohada para evitar gritar por el dolor, escocía pero todo esto era mi culpa.

\- No vuelvas a hacerlo – me dijo – que desastre te has montado, por lo menos no parece grave, curará rápido. ¿Vas a explicarme el motivo?

\- No tiene importancia – le comenté.

\- Sasuke... ¿Es por mi culpa? ¿Es por lo que pasó entre nosotros que ya no quieres llevar este tatuaje?

\- No – le dije muy claro – es por mí, algo ha cambiado Itachi.

\- ¿Qué ha cambiado?

\- No puedo decírtelo.

\- ¿Por qué desde que has vuelto me resultas tan enigmático? ¿Qué me ocultas?

\- Déjalo Itachi – le dije – son cosas mías y ya está.

\- Eres mi hermano y me preocupo por ti.

\- Ya ese es uno de los grandes problemas, que siempre seré tu hermano y nada más – le dije cuando resbalaba una lágrima por mis ojos – sabes de sobra lo que siempre he sentido por ti, sé que está mal y que no debería sentir esto pero no puedo evitarlo. También sé lo buena persona que es tu novia y no quiero hacerle esto, así que me marcharé, voy a irme a otra casa mientras se acaba todo lo de la herencia.

\- ¿Dónde irás Sasuke? – preguntó sorprendido – a mí no me molestas.

\- Pero soy un estorbo para tu novia, puede que no sepa los sentimientos que fluyen entre nosotros pero yo si los sé y no puedo hacerle algo así, me siento culpable de estar en medio, es mejor que me marche.

\- ¿Por eso tratabas de quitarte el tatuaje? ¿Piensas que jamás podremos estar juntos?

\- No lo pienso... lo sé. Nuestra historia o lo que hubo... termina aquí Itachi – le dije entristecido – ya le he dicho a Naruto que me iré a su casa un tiempo, luego me volveré a Washington de donde nunca debí salir.

Mi hermano se quedó mudo, creo que no imaginaba que le diría algo así de directo y cuando terminó de curarme sus únicas palabras fueron que estaba en mi derecho a decidir por mí mismo, pero que a él le gustaría que me quedase allí. Yo no aguantaba más, no podía seguir así, tenía razón Naruto... era mejor salir de esta casa antes de que pasase algo. Me quedé allí solo en la habitación tumbado y es que tampoco podía moverme mucho sin sentir dolor, ni siquiera quería apoyar la espalda en el colchón para no hacerme más daño.

Me extrañó cuando tocaron a la puerta de mi habitación y supuse que a mi hermano se le había olvidado algo, así que le indiqué que pasase. Era Konan para mi sorpresa y se acercó hasta la cama pidiendo permiso para sentarse a mi lado, así que le di permiso y traté de incorporarme, pero ella con su tono de voz suave me indicó que no lo hiciera, que me quedase quieto allí tumbado.

Había traído unas hojas de algo, me comentó que era Aloe Vera y es que ella tenía algunas macetas y las cultivaba. Cuando lo colocó en las heridas al menos estaba fresquito y me calmó un poco el dolor.

\- ¿Mejor? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Sí, gracias pero... ¿Cómo sabías...?

\- ¿Los arañazos estos? Os escuché hablar a tu hermano y a ti.

Aquello me hizo sentir miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me habían descubierto, Konan sabía lo que sentía por mi hermano y eso no podía ser bueno.

\- En realidad no he descubierto el mundo – me dijo sonriendo con cierta tristeza – ya lo sospechaba, desde que llegaste tu hermano estaba más fogoso, creo que pensaba en ti y no en mí, nunca había sido así, se me preocupaba mucho por ti y el día que estabais en la cocina... fue extraño, empecé a pensar que entre vosotros podía haber algo más que una relación de hermanos, supongo que siempre lo supe aunque no quise reconocerlo.

\- ¿No estás enfadada? – le pregunté sin entender nada.

\- Triste más que enfadada – me dijo – creo que siempre lo supe. Cuando tu hermano decidió venir a vivir aquí conmigo y salir de aquella casa infernal en la que estaba... siempre pensó en ti, sólo hablaba de que había que encontrarte, era raro. La preocupación que sentía por un hermano la entendía, pero él la llevaba mucho más allá, supongo que empecé a intuir que entre vosotros había ocurrido algo más, nunca me comentó el suceso, pero en parte me lo imaginaba y más porque tu padre vino un par de veces por la casa a discutir con tu hermano de aquello. Intentaba conseguir que volviera a casa pero tu hermano se negó y se quedó aquí. Poco después empezamos a salir cuando nadie podía encontrar noticias sobre tu paradero.

\- ¿Me buscó? – le pregunté.

\- No dejó de hacerlo pero se desanimaba cada vez que traían malas noticias.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? – le pregunté.

\- Porque sé que no has venido aquí por la herencia, eso te da igual. ¿Volviste por tu hermano o por algo más?

Aquello me dejó intrigado ¿Cómo era posible que me hablase con tanta tranquilidad aún sabiendo que no estaba aquí por la excusa que había puesto? Siempre esperé que estuviera compinchada con aquella gente que robaba las armas pero algo me decía que me estaba equivocando, que ella no tenía nada que ver en todo eso.

\- Hace un año más o menos quise ayudar a tu hermano y contraté a un investigador privado, este es el informe con todo lo que encontró – me dijo dejándome una carpeta sobre la cama y lo miré – militar desde los dieciocho años, nunca dejaste el cuerpo, Naruto también estaba allí así que no os encontrasteis por casualidad en el aeropuerto como comentaste. ¿Por qué le estás ocultando la información a tu hermano? Le dijiste que lo habías dejado.

\- Es complicado – le dije.

\- Estás en una misión y no puedes hablar de ello, eso lo entiendo pero... no voy a consentir que le hagas daño a tu hermano, es una persona que me importa mucho.

\- No es una misión contra él. Le he investigado y está limpio, igual que tú.

\- ¿Entonces que es?

No respondí y es que no sabía con qué palabras debatirle aquello. Todo estaba en mi ficha, estaba ahí, hacía un año no tenía esta misión, no habían cambiado los datos para hacerme pasar por lo que ahora fingía ser. Debía reconocer que Konan me había pillado.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a mi hermano si tenías todo esto?

\- Quise esperar a tener más información para darle todo, para que pudiera ir, además... iba a ser su regalo de cumpleaños, le iba a pagar el viaje para que fuera a verte este año, pero te adelantaste a su fecha y llegaste antes de su cumpleaños.

\- ¿Vas a delatarme? – le pregunté.

\- No quiero intervenir ni estorbar en tu misión, pero quiero saber qué está ocurriendo y por qué nos investigas, nosotros no hemos hecho nada. No tenía intención de delatarte pero lo haré si es necesario.

\- Hay armas militares en la calle, armas químicas, puede morir mucha gente si las ponen en funcionamiento. Creíamos que tenías conexión con ellas.

\- ¿Yo? ni siquiera entiendo de armas – me dijo – y tú hermano es profesor en el instituto, nunca ha disparado ni una pistola.

\- Lo sé – le dije – os investigué a fondo pero... hay alguien por ahí dispuesto a utilizarlas por algún motivo.

\- ¿Cómo para una candidatura a la alcaldía del gobierno?

\- ¿Hay elecciones?

\- Sí, son mañana.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

\- No es mucho pero... creo que pueden ser mi hermano y su banda. Estuvo hablando hace un tiempo en el bar que iba a ganar las elecciones, estaba muy seguro pero yo trabajé para las encuestas y no iba ganando. Tenía un par de amigos militares, pudieron sacar armas como las que buscas.

\- Tengo que informar de esto – le dije y luego pensé en cómo se sentiría ya que era su familia – lo siento Konan, no quería ser brusco, es tu hermano al fin y al cabo.

\- Lo es, le quiero mucho pero... si está haciendo algo mal debe pagar por ello, no puedo permitir que haga daño a inocentes por una candidatura.

No hablamos mucho más, Konan me exigió prácticamente que descansase y que ya mañana por la mañana fuéramos a ver a su hermano y tratar de detener la operación. Las votaciones no eran hasta pasado el medio día. Aquella mañana cuando me levanté, me extrañó no ver a Konan, su coche tampoco estaba y tuve una cosa muy clara... se había marchado a tratar de convencer a su hermano, pero si su hermano descubría que su hermana estaba enterada de todo... se la llevaría para evitar que le pasara algo cuando soltasen esa maldita arma. Llamé a mi equipo al momento.

\- ¿Naruto? – pregunté al escucharle con voz somnolienta.

\- Sí, dime.

\- Tenemos un problema. Konan ha desaparecido, creo que van a lanzar ese arma hoy.

\- Entonces hay que moverse – me dijo – pondré a todos a funcionar aunque si es un arma química... poco podremos hacer.

\- Avisa a Suigetsu, es experto en esas cosas.

\- No sabemos lo que es hasta que no lo lancen y para entonces puede haber muchas víctimas.

Mi hermano apareció tras de mí en aquel momento y me callé, no quería que se enterase a lo bestia que le había mentido.

\- Naruto hablamos luego – le dije.

\- ¿Tú hermano? Vale, yo aviso al resto, ocúpate que no te descubran.

\- Sí – le dije colgando - ¿Quieres desayunar algo? – le pregunté.

\- No, no tengo mucho tiempo, debo ir al instituto, hoy me toca quedarme con los castigados.

\- De acuerdo – le dije – Itachi... ten cuidado ¿Vale?

\- Claro ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Por nada, sólo ten cuidado.


	14. Atentados

**Naruto Uzumaki**

No había dormido mucho y la llamada de Sasuke fue alarmante. Su hermano no le había descubierto pero sí su cuñada y eso era un problema, para colmo había desaparecido y sólo había dos motivos para ello, que estuviera implicada informando de lo que había descubierto o que hubiera ido a ver a su familia y la hubieran puesto en un lugar seguro por un inminente ataque que a saber con qué forma vendría. Tenían armas químicas robadas de un laboratorio militar de la base cercana, podía ser cualquier cosa y sólo esperaba que no fuera algo demasiado complicado de detener, aunque lo dudaba.

Hice un par de llamadas al resto de los del equipo para que tratasen de localizar a Konan y decidí irme al bar. Sabía que hoy era domingo y no tenía que abrir pero... fingiría que se me había olvidado algo allí o lo que fuera y echaría un vistazo por si veía algo sospechoso en el local de la familia de Konan, o por si la viera a ella, nunca se sabía.

Salí de casa y decidí caminar hacia el bar. La gente estaba bastante animada por lo que se apreciaba, muchos habían salido a tomarse una cerveza en las terrazas de algunos bares, otros se habían decantado por ir de compras y algunos otros por hacer deporte, hacía un buen día.

Estaba cruzando el parque para llegar hacia el bar cuando sentí un extraño olor a pimienta mezclado con piña, era raro, nunca antes lo había olido pero había gente tosiendo y al poco empecé yo también a toser sin entender bien qué ocurría. Cuando caí de rodillas al suelo vi una paloma muerta a mis pies y empecé a entender lo que ocurría.

Habría que ponerse a cubierto y más cuando vi los aspersores del césped levantados como si estuvieran encendidos pero sin lanzar agua. Me estaba ahogando y el pecho me ardía cuando vi a Gaara cubriéndose la boca con una camiseta mojada que me lanzaba una botella de agua mientras intentaba ayudar al resto de la gente comentándoles que no respirasen y se cubrieran la cara con algo mojado.

Me levanté como pude quitándome la camiseta y metiéndola en una fuente para cubrirla por completo de agua y me la coloqué en la boca para ir hasta donde se encontraba Gaara.

\- El bar no está lejos - le dije - podríamos refugiarnos allí y tengo las llaves.

\- Vale, vamos rápido - me comentó mientras dirigíamos a los supervivientes hacia allí.

Llegué aún tosiendo y Gaara enseguida cerró la puerta tras de sí pidiendo a la gente que buscase cinta aislante y cubriera cada rendija de ventanas y puertas para evitar el gas. Mientras tanto buscaba en los armarios botellas de agua y les comentaba a la gente que bebiesen. Yo no entendía nada, pero la verdad... él era el experto en productos de esta clase.

\- ¿Qué es? - le pregunté pero no respondió.

\- ¿Dónde tienes el teléfono? Hay que avisar a las patrullas y al resto de nuestro equipo. Hay que evacuar las calles.

\- No vamos a poder salir ¿Verdad? - le pregunté.

\- No - me dijo - no hasta que el gas se disipe y no sé cuánto tienen para lanzar.

Gaara buscó el teléfono y llamó a las autoridades. Por lo menos tenía línea que ya era algo. Explicó la situación en la que nos encontrábamos todos los que vivíamos en este pueblo y luego llamó a Sasuke. Le estaba explicando las cosas cuando la línea se colgó y no había forma de volver a conectar, seguramente pretendían dejarnos incomunicados tras este atentado.

La gente refugiada en mi bar estaba muy tensa y preocupada. Yo mismo ayudé a poner la cinta aislante en todas las rendijas para evitar que ese gas pudiera entrar y Gaara se sentó unos segundos pensando en la situación y qué hacer.

\- ¿Qué es? - le volví a preguntar más calmado.

\- Gas cloro - me dijo - se utilizó en un principio en la primera guerra mundial, cuando el gas entra en contacto con la mucosa de los pulmones crea ácido clorhídrico - me explicó.

\- Es decir... ¿Qué es letal?

\- Sí - me dijo - mantente hidratado, voy a cerrar los conductos de ventilación, es posible que entre gas por alguno de ellos. Vigila que nadie intente salir, hay que estar lo menos expuesto posible a ese gas, si se abre la puerta nos ponen en peligro a todos - me comentó lanzándome una botella de agua.

Le vi irse a seguir tapando todas las salidas y entradas de aire, esto se iba a convertir en un horno pero al menos estaba con Gaara, eso me calmaba aunque seguía algo preocupado por los demás. En el parque había demasiada gente, aquí sólo estábamos unos pocos y eso sólo podía significar una cosa... habían muchas bajas, la gente moriría con ese gas y muchos ni siquiera sabrían lo que era.

Gaara vino con más botellas de agua y con algunos trapos que me dieron mala impresión. Creo que iba a salir de nuevo a buscar gente, lo suponía y no quería que lo hiciera, estaba preocupado por él pero por otro lado... era nuestro trabajo, tenía que hacerlo y yo aguantarme la preocupación como pudiera.

\- ¿Vas a salir? - le pregunté.

\- Sí, aún queda mucha gente ahí fuera y habrá que ayudarles.

\- Voy contigo entonces.

\- No, tú te quedas Naruto, necesito que alguien se quede aquí y controle la situación dentro, se puede poner bastante mal cuando les llegue el estrés al darse cuenta que estamos encerrados. Podrían incluso no abrir la puerta a gente que lo necesitase, quédate y pon orden.

\- Está bien. Me quedó - le dije tratando de sonreír y él me besó antes de salir del pasillo donde estábamos hacia el salón con los demás.

Me quedé aquí en el bar viendo como Gaara se marchaba a buscar más gente mientras yo esperaba en el bar poniendo orden y tratando de calmar a la gente. Repartí más botellas de agua para mantenernos hidratados como había dicho y no dejé de mirar por las ventanas bien aisladas esperanzado de ver volver a Gaara, aunque me desanimaba al no verle por la calle.

Estaba impaciente pero aún así trataba de calmar a la gente hasta que la puerta sonó y nos apresuramos a quitar la cinta aislante con rapidez para darle acceso. Gaara entró con algunos supervivientes más pidiendo que cerrásemos todo de nuevo. Ayudé a los heridos y entre todos les dimos agua para que se hidratasen. Una vez todo empezó a calmarse me fui hacia el baño dónde había ido Gaara y cerré la puerta tras de mí en cuanto entré.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunté.

\- Sí - me dijo tosiendo aún un poco y mojándose con una botella. Ni siquiera podíamos abrir un grifo, había cortado el agua y entraba gas por ellos.

\- Te traeré otra botella - le dije pero cuando llegué a la puerta cogió mi muñeca deteniéndome.

\- No hace falta, estoy bien. Guarda el agua seguro que la necesitaremos.

\- Oye Gaara... ¿Hay muchas bajas? - le pregunté preocupado.

\- Sí - me comentó sin rodeos - no te preocupes, seguro que los nuestros estarán bien, han corrido la voz por la radio lo más rápido que han podido diciendo lo que hay que hacer. Oye Naruto...

\- ¿Sí? - le pregunté girándome hacia él.

Sentí los labios de Gaara sobre los míos y como sus manos se agarraban a mi cintura levantándome con suavidad mientras yo le ayudaba impulsándome también un poco para sentarme en la encimera del lavamanos. No dejamos de besarnos en todo el proceso hasta que enredé mis dedos en su revoltoso cabello rojizo.

Era extraño encontrar chicos pelirrojos, no era para nada frecuente y aunque a veces le habían considerado un bicho raro a mí me atraía mucho. Era un chico diferente a todos los que había conocido, era inteligente, algo serio como Sasuke, era fuerte y valiente, siempre sabía qué hacer. Supongo que me había enamorado de él prácticamente a primera vista y eso que no empezamos nada bien en el ejército.

Desabroché con frenesí el cinturón para ir con rapidez hasta la bragueta. Quería dejar libre su miembro porque sabía que estas ocasiones en las que podíamos estar juntos de verdad eran muy pocas y menos en la base. Cuando encontrásemos a los que habían lanzado esto tendríamos que volver y eso significaba... que no podíamos hacer nada más. Una lágrimas resbaló por mi mejilla y él al darse cuenta la limpió con su pulgar.

\- No puedo seguir así - le dije llorando - te quiero Gaara pero... es nuestro trabajo o esta relación y no quiero hacerte elegir.

\- Te elegí a ti hace mucho tiempo. No he fallado en mi misión por estar contigo Naruto y tú tampoco. Me has dejado salir y salvamos vidas, ahora que están a salvo déjame estar a tu lado.

\- ¿Qué pasará cuando volvamos Gaara? ¿Volveremos a fingir ser sólo compañeros de trabajo?

\- No, diré todo. Voy a confesar lo nuestro y si me tienen que cambiar de unidad pueden hacerlo, pero no estoy dispuesto a perderte - me dijo con seriedad antes de volver a besarme.

Sus manos rozaron mi miembro sobre el pantalón y poco a poco, fue buscando la cremallera hasta que la abrió metiendo su juguetona mano por dentro dándome placer. Gemí sin poder evitarlo mientras él sonreía con superioridad, muchas veces esa sonrisa me recordaba a Sasuke, en cierto modo ambos se parecían con ese carácter tan serio que tenían.

Acabó quitándome el pantalón y él también se lo quitó lubricando sus dedos metiéndolos en su boca. Una vez pensó que ya estaba preparado, los introdujo en mi entrada con mucha suavidad dilatándome todo lo que pudo mientras yo jugaba con su miembro y le escuchaba jadear con suavidad, tratando de aguantarse todo lo que podía, pero eso me excitaba más.

Se posicionó mejor y entró en mí despacio pero hasta el fondo moviéndose lento al principio y cogiendo cada vez más velocidad hasta que empecé a gemir o más bien... a callar los gemidos mordiendo mi brazo a la vez que me agarraba con fuerza a la espalda de Gaara. Se corrió en mí y yo no tardé mucho en correrme también.

Tuvimos que limpiarnos con el agua de una de las botellas y nos secamos con la toalla que allí había. Sólo esperaba que todo esto pasara pronto y que los que hubieran podido escapar de este lugar encontrasen a los responsables, porque ahora mismo... toda la ciudad estaba atrapada bajo una densa nube de gas mortal.


	15. Gas cloro

**Sabaku no Temari**

Ese día me desperté con una sensación horrible, era un día tormentoso y aunque no llovía... estaba tan nublado que suponía que en cualquier momento caería un buen chaparrón. Como bien nos informó Sasuke, hoy era día de elecciones municipales, seguramente si tuvieran que atacar con esas armas químicas robadas, sería hoy y eso no me gustaba.

En cuanto me informaron que Konan había desaparecido me puse manos a la obra a trabajar. Se suponía que yo era la responsable de su seguridad y de su vigilancia. Fue mi trabajo juntarme con ella, hacerme su amiga y tratar de investigarla a fondo por si tenía algo que ver. No había encontrado nada en ella, aunque sí en su hermano Nagato. Su hermano tenía antecedentes penales ya desde que tenía pañales prácticamente, exagerando un poco...

Fue un chico conflictivo desde siempre y en esa amistad que había conseguido con Konan... ella me había contado algunas cosas sobre su hermano. Estaba preocupada por él y por eso siempre le ayudaba trabajando en el bar por las noches, para tenerlo más controlado. Había estado haciendo un buen trabajo, había reunido la información y la tenía archivada, sabía todo lo que Konan sentía y temía.

Konan era una bellísima persona pero que últimamente dudaba de sus sentimientos por Itachi. Ella nunca había dudado, le amaba y le había ayudado en todo lo que había podido incluso sacándolo de su casa, pero siempre sospechó que Itachi sentía algo mucho más fuerte por otra persona antes que por ella. Estaban bien pero sólo eso... estaban a gusto viviendo juntos pero no era amor. Konan lo había pasado mal sabiendo que era muy difícil que Itachi se fijase en ella como algo más que una gran amiga, pero quería intentar tener una relación con él y había soportado muchas cosas.

Hace unos meses llegó al pueblo un chico nuevo, un antiguo amigo de su hermano, Yahiko. Supongo que los dos se hicieron buenos amigos y Konan era una mujer atractiva, así que Yahiko había estado lanzándole los tejos, había intentado seducirla y ella cada vez dudaba más entre Itachi y Yahiko.

Poco sabía yo acerca de Itachi y es que Sasuke aunque era su hermano... nunca hablaba de él. Quizá sólo Naruto sabía exactamente lo que ocurría entre esos dos, el motivo por el que se enfadaron, el motivo para que Sasuke se hiciera un tatuaje por su hermano pero luego no volviera a hablarle en años. Algo había pasado entre esos hermano y era algo grande para dejar de hablarse como lo hicieron.

Sasuke era nuestro sargento y yo no pensaba jamás en decirle nada, él era mayorcito para saber lo que hacía, para afrontar sus problemas y para mí siempre sería un buen sargento. Nos trataba bien, se preocupaba por su equipo y con eso bastaba. Era un gran chico y todos estaríamos aquí para apoyarle cuando lo necesitase igual que él nos apoyaba a nosotros cuando habíamos tenido problemas.

Mi gran problema era Shikamaru. Él siempre fue uno de mis vecinos pero jamás tuvo ojos para mí, el resto de chicas le perseguía y más cuando se hizo militar. Decidí entrar al cuerpo para seguirle, quería ser como él y estar más cerca, supongo que tampoco se percató de mí. Shikamaru había estado vigilando el instituto donde trabajaba Itachi y yo muchas veces pasaba por allí para ver si necesitaba algo, pero no, él siempre era ese genio que tenía todos sus planes bien estructurados.

Al menos en todos estos años trabajando juntos había conseguido que se fijase en mí aunque nos llevábamos como el perro y el gato. Creo que me enfadaba tanto con él por la simple razón de que jamás se daba cuenta que estaba aquí y a él simplemente le gustaba discutir conmigo sobre estrategias. No reconocería jamás que yo también era una buena estratega, eso estaba por encima de su orgullo, pero creo que lo sabía, por eso siempre me pedía a mí jugar al ajedrez con él y no a los demás.

Cogí el teléfono y llamé a Konan. No me lo cogió y supongo que tenía razón Sasuke, algo estaba ocurriendo. Intenté localizar a Shikamaru pero al no conseguirlo me metí al ordenador con rapidez y traté de encontrar a Konan por mi cuenta. Le había puesto un rastreador encima y es que yo hacía cualquier cosa con tal de tener a todos vigilados. No podía permitir que ocurriera nada malo.

La señal venía de una empresa abandonada del pueblo y cogí las llaves para ir directamente a buscarla. Cargué el arma en el coche y la metí en la guantera saliendo hacia allí. Ya estaba de camino cuando vi como Shikamaru se metía en medio de mi camino tosiendo con desesperación. El frenazo que le di a mi cuatro por cuatro fue impresionante, el susto que me había dado al salir de golpe y hacerme frenar para no atropellarlo.

\- Abre la puerta – me gritó y quité el seguro dejándole entrar de copiloto.

Sentí ese olor a pimienta y piña tan característico del gas cloro, me había tocado estudiarlo en la clase de química avanzada que había cogido en el ejército como una optativa, me gustaba aprender cosas que la gente no le daba gran importancia. Saqué una botella de agua que llevaba detrás y se la di a Shikamaru quien enseguida empezó a beber como un loco y a tirársela por encima mojando mi coche. No me importó mientras él estuviera bien.

\- Ciérralo todo – me comentó pero yo ya había cerrado hasta las entradas de aire del vehículo. Había estudiado el gas cloro.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué hacías ahí fuera con ese gas mortal?

\- Buscar a gente. Los he dejado en la piscina comunitaria encerrados en el edificio. Allí deberían estar a salvo. Salí a buscar a más gente y menos mal que pasabas por aquí. Ya no aguantaba más.

\- Eres un maldito temerario ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así? ¿Es que quieres matarme del susto? – le pregunté preocupada y gritándole.

\- ¿Estabas preocupada por mí? – me preguntó sonriendo y yo me sonrojé.

\- No seas idiota – le dije golpeándole en la cabeza con suavidad – era una preocupación por si echabas la misión a perder.

\- Ya... ¿Y dónde ibas tú con el coche?

\- A buscar a Konan. Sasuke y Naruto me dijeron que la encontrase, que podría estar en peligro. La he localizado en una fábrica no muy lejos de aquí.

\- Pues vayamos entonces a por ella – me dijo sonriendo.

Cuando fui a arrancar Shikamaru me dijo que le dejase conducir a él mejor y aquello si fue toda una obra de ingeniería para poder dejarle el volante y es que no podíamos salir del coche y exponernos al veneno. Me tocó levantarme como pude y pasar por encima del cuerpo de Shikamaru para cambiarnos las posiciones. En parte me gustó rozar mi cuerpo con el suyo y cuando llegué al asiento del copiloto preferí mirar por la ventana al suponer que tenía que estar roja como un tomate. Eso sería posiblemente lo más cerca que podría estar del cuerpo de Shikamaru en mi vida.

Shikamaru condujo hasta la fábrica abandonada y bajamos del coche empapando unos trapos con abundante agua y colocándolo en la nariz y boca para evitar que nos entrara una gran cantidad de aquel gas. Por suerte el edificio estaba abierto y entramos con rapidez cerrando tras nosotros la puerta. Era una puerta de seguridad, algo extraño para una fábrica abandonada como esta pero supuse que no habrían podido llevársela los ladrones que desmantelasen todo el lugar o incluso... prefirieron dejarla por no tener que cargarla o porque pensasen que no sacarían una gran cuantía por ella.

Avanzamos por la empresa hasta llegar a una gran sala llena de maquinaria industrial, allí estaban la gente hablando o casi gritando sobre qué hacer en esta situación. Sin demora seguí a Shikamaru que ya había entrado y miró directamente a Konan que estaba allí para preguntarle si todos estaban bien. Nos aclaró que sí y me dediqué a hacer un recuento de cuántas personas había en el lugar, demasiadas para sacarlas.

\- Habrá que esperar a que esto cese – le dije a Shikamaru.

\- Si es que se detienen – me dijo.

\- Neji y Suigetsu se estaban ocupando del asunto. Seguro que lo arreglan.

Ayudamos a la gente y una vez todos estuvieron perfectamente sentados, en orden y sin armar jaleo, cogí a Konan y me la llevé a parte. Necesitaba muchas explicaciones sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí. Ella me miró sorprendida y entendió todo.

\- Eres del equipo de Sasuke – me dijo suspirando – debí imaginármelo.

\- Sigo siendo tu amiga Konan – le dije – era nuestro trabajo investigar y averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo, entiéndenos... están utilizando armas químicas, mucha gente está muriendo y no podemos llegar a todos. Hay que pararlo cuanto antes o seguirá extendiéndose esta nube de gas cloro. Si sabes algo lo necesitamos.

\- Están en la presa – me dijo – cuando salí por la noche para hablar con mi hermano me llevó a rastras hasta la presa y me encerró allí, dijo que estaría a salvo, que no era seguro el pueblo y empecé a imaginarme que ellos estaban detrás de todo lo que está pasando hoy.

\- Intentaba alejarte del pueblo y de la nube de gas para protegerte.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cómo escapaste de la presa?

\- Yahiko, el amigo de mi hermano vino y me abrió la puerta. Me dijo que me escondiera en otro lugar, que me alejase pero no podía, quise venir a avisar a la gente del pueblo pero la nube llegó antes y sólo pude ocuparme de resguardar a las personas que ves aquí en esta fábrica.

\- Hiciste bien trayéndolos aquí y has sido muy valiente volviendo al lugar donde iba a tener lugar el atentado – le dije sonriendo – deja que ahora nos ocupemos de esto.

\- Por favor... no le hagáis daño a Yahiko, él no tiene nada que ver, ha ido a intentar detener a mi hermano.

\- Tranquila, haremos todo lo que podamos para traerlo sano y salvo.

A Konan se le veía preocupada. Creo que era por todo, por ver cómo se estaba comportando su hermano, por saber que el chico por el que sentía mínimamente algo y que le había ayudado a escapar estaba allí tratando de detener todo esto, saber la cantidad de gente inocente que moriría por la ambición de un familiar suyo, era un cúmulo de cosas y se le veía afectada. Le di una botella de agua y traté de conseguir que se calmase, aunque en una situación así sabía de sobra que no lo lograría, era todo demasiado fuerte para asimilarlo de golpe.

Shikamaru me interceptó por el pasillo y cogió mi muñeca apartándome del resto de la gente arrinconándome contra una de las paredes y sé que me puse roja aunque traté de disimularlo pese a tenerlo tan cerca de mí.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – me preguntó.

\- Estoy trabajando – le dije – déjame que siga haciendo mi trabajo.

\- No – me dijo reteniéndome – sé que te ocurre algo, siempre me llevas la contraria, siempre discutes conmigo y estoy un poco cansado de esta situación. ¿Te he hecho algo que te sentase mal?

\- No – le comenté con seriedad y traté de irme cuando él se lanzó sobre mí besándome.

No podía creerme que Shikamaru me estuviera besando. Desde que era prácticamente una chiquilla me había fijado en él, le había deseado pero él jamás tuvo ojos para mí y ahora me estaba besando. No podía entender nada de lo que ocurría pero por otro lado mi cerebro sólo pensaba en que tenía que disfrutarlo, porque seguramente no volvería a repetirse. Cuando se separó de mí, abrí los ojos con lentitud y le miré sonrojada a más no poder antes de darle el bofetón de su vida.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – me preguntó enfadado y sin entender nada.

\- No lo vuelvas a hacer, yo no soy otra de tus juegos. He visto como te comportas con las mujeres y si piensas que yo soy igual te equivocas, valoro mucho mi trabajo.

\- Te quiero – me dijo de golpe cuando me marchaba y me quedé paralizada – no quería decírtelo así pero visto como está la situación ahí fuera puede que sea mi última oportunidad. No quiero morir sin haberte dicho todo lo que siento. Desde hace mucho tiempo te he amado en secreto, las mujeres nunca me han importado hasta que tú te cruzaste en mi camino.

\- Fui tu vecina durante años y no me viste jamás.

\- Fallo mío, mis ojos no estaban atentos a lo que de verdad tenía en frente y lo lamento. Cuando apareciste en mi equipo, creí que serías otra chiquilla engreída que no sabía hacer nada, pero tienes una gran inteligencia y siempre me estás retando, eso me gusta mucho de ti, eres una chica fascinante, misteriosa y valiente, estás aquí y tienes un corazón increíble para ayudar a los demás. Te amo y quiero estar contigo, no necesito a nadie más que a ti – me aclaró y sonrojada como estaba en este momento, dejé que se acercase a mí y volviera a besarme, aunque esta vez sin bofetón de por medio y es que yo... también le amaba.


	16. Hermanos

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Menos mal que Gaara me llamó para informarme de lo que habían soltado por el pueblo. Lo más seguro era que me quedase en casa pero yo no paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas preocupado por mi hermano. ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo? Eso no me lo perdonaría jamás. Debí evitar que saliera al instituto a dar clases, pero tampoco pensé que podían tirar algo como gas cloro. Desde luego les daba igual a cuanta gente asesinar siempre y cuando se salieran con sus planes. Esto había que detenerlo y contacté enseguida con Neji y Suigetsu quienes me confirmaron que estaban saliendo de la ciudad para ir a buscar a esos tipos y detenerles. Lo agradecí porque yo no podría salir de aquí.

Cerré todos los grifos incluso cerré el agua por completo para evitar problemas mayores. Por suerte Gaara me había informado sobre qué hacer, cómo hacerlo y lo que podía provocar ese gas mortal que habían lanzado en la ciudad. Cerré las ventilaciones de aire para evitar que el gas pudiera entrar y registré toda la casa en busca de celofán o cualquier cosa que pudiera tapar las rendijas de puertas y ventanas.

Iba a bloquear todo cuando escuché a gente toser fuera en el pasillo, así que cogiendo un trapo de la cocina impregnado por completo en agua salí al pasillo cubriéndome la boca y la nariz. Había muchos vecinos que trataban de escapar pero yo les comenté que no lo hicieran, no había salida ni huída de ese gas, estábamos atrapados y moriríamos con tan sólo exponernos. Entraron los vecinos en mi piso y me ayudaron a cerrar todo mientras daban de beber a los menores.

Todo esto era una maldita locura y sé que mucha gente refugiada aquí en el piso de mi hermano se cuestionaban por sus familiares. Todos teníamos nuestra preocupación por dentro, algunos la expresaban abiertamente, yo no podía aunque me moría de ansiedad por saber algo de mi hermano. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Busqué por la casa algo para poder salir pero no encontraba nada así que pregunté entre los vecinos si alguien por aquí hacía submarinismo. En Baltimore al estar tan próximos a la playa mucha gente se había dedicado tanto al surf como a otros deportes de agua. Uno de los vecinos me comentó que aquí nadie practicaba el submarinismo pero sí lo hacía uno del edificio de al lado.

\- Voy a ir a su casa – les comenté.

\- Es peligroso salir – me dijo uno.

\- Sí, pero tengo que hacerlo. Quiero que cerréis la puerta y volváis a sellarla en cuanto salga. Iré a buscar ayuda.

\- ¿Y si no tiene bombonas de oxígeno en su casa? – me preguntó uno de los vecinos.

\- Debe de tenerlas. Alguien debe ir a pedir ayuda y a explicar lo que está ocurriendo para que nos ayuden. Manteneos todos hidratados y cerrad bien los huecos para evitar que el gas entre. Con esas medidas deberíais estar bien hasta que puedan venir los equipos de rescate.

Me dieron una botella de agua para que pudiera salir y llené uno de los trapos de la cocina con agua para taparme la nariz y la boca. Deshice el cierre de celofán y abrí la puerta con rapidez saliendo sintiendo como cerraban tras de mí aún más rápido y empezaban a cerrar de nuevo las rendijas.

Salí corriendo pese a toser levemente por el gas que inhalaba a través del trapo y el agua. No me detuve hasta llegar al otro edificio intentando no prestar mucha atención a los cuerpos de la gente que habían fallecido. Ya no podía ayudarles ni hacer nada por ellos, así que continué hasta llegar al edificio. Tiré la puerta abajo como pude porque con ese largo paseo ya estaba tosiendo con brutalidad y menos mal que las bombonas de oxígeno estaban bastante a la vista y las encendí colocándome la máscara para tomar aire.

Me costó varios minutos reponerme y busqué algún traje más aislante para salir. Cargué la bombona de oxígeno a mi espalda y me dirigí ya una vez bien preparado hacia la emisora de radio. Desde allí debería poder poner en marcha las comunicaciones.

La emisora parecía desierta y había algún cuerpo tirado en el suelo debido a la inhalación de ese gas. Entré por allí pero seguía sin ver a nadie, al menos a nadie vivo. No creo que hubieran supervivientes y los que trabajaban aquí que pudieran estar vivos o no trabajaban o se habían marchado abandonando este lugar para buscar uno más seguro.

Activé la señal de nuevo en la sala de control pero no entendía como funcionaba la radio, ni siquiera podía sintonizar con alguien de aquí. Pedí en la primera señal que encontré que me pasaran con la base militar de Washington por código Morse y una vez localizados, les expliqué lo que estaba ocurriendo. La señal que recibí es que ahora informados mandarían un equipo en nuestra ayuda.

Miré la bombona de oxígeno, apenas me quedaba para una media hora más como mucho si es que llegaba. Decidí ir al instituto entonces una vez había pedido ayuda. Necesitaba ver a mi hermano, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Si iba a morir en media hora por la falta de oxígeno, al menos quería saber que él se encontraba bien, quería verle por última vez.

El instituto era aún peor, hasta algunos chiquillos habían fallecido por el gas y podía ver a algunos profesores encerrados en aulas con otros alumnos tratando de resguardarse. Busqué a mi hermano y al final lo encontré en la sala de los castigados, tenía al menos a diez alumnos allí con él y estaba explicando algo, creo que estaba dando clase. Yo supuse que era para mantenerlos ocupados y que no pensasen en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al verme por el cristal de la puerta se acercó a mí con ese rostro entre preocupado y feliz de verme. Coloqué la mano en el cristal y creo que él quería abrir la puerta pero le dije que no lo hiciera, era muy peligroso si el gas se colaba dentro. Ya había demasiadas víctimas y no quería añadirles a ellos también.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke? – me preguntó a través del cristal.

\- Quería saber si estabas bien.

\- Lo estamos.

\- ¿Has cerrado los conductos de ventilación?

\- Sí – me confirmó – y he sellado puertas y ventanas como dijeron en la radio antes de que la señal se cortase. ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Es gas cloro.

Creo que mi hermano no sabía bien que era pero por cómo habían dado la alerta y por los cadáveres que podían ver desde las ventanas en la calle, se hacían una idea de que no era nada bueno. Miré el temporizador de la bombona, apenas me quedaban cinco minutos más y por cómo vio mi hermano que miraba el medidor también fijó sus ojos en él.

\- Te quedan menos de cinco minutos de oxígeno – me dijo preocupado.

\- Lo sé. Por eso tengo que irme. No salgáis hasta que vengan a buscaros. He pedido ayuda y no tardarán.

\- Sasuke... entra aquí, te abriré.

\- No – le dije con voz seca – pondrás en peligro a más gente y no puedes hacerlo. Iré hacia otro cuarto y me encerraré.

\- El vestuario tiene la ventilación cerrada, lo estaban arreglando – me comentó.

\- Vale – le dije marchándome pero Itachi me detuvo de nuevo.

\- Sasuke... - me llamó y me acerqué hacia la puerta viendo como colaba su mano en el cristal – te quiero – me dijo – siempre lo he hecho y jamás he podido olvidarte. Por favor... no hagas locuras, no podría vivir si supiera que te ha ocurrido algo, te amo demasiado.

\- Estaré bien Itachi – le dije tratando de sonreír – nos vemos en un rato, cabezón.

Me marché de allí a buscar el vestuario del pabellón de deportes. Era cierto que estaba en obras y tenía una puerta blindada. Entré y la cerré tras de mí buscando toallas o cualquier cosa para tapar las rendijas que pudieran quedar. Pese a todo el esfuerzo aún había algo de ese gas que entraba, quizá no sería mortal en poco tiempo, pero a la larga... lo sería.

Acabé sentándome en el suelo con la espalda contra una de las paredes y lo más alejado posible de aquella puerta. Me quité la máscara de oxígeno y bebí agua en abundancia de la botella que me habían dejado. Estuve al menos quince minutos bebiendo y de vez en cuanto poniéndome la máscara de oxígeno tratando de administrar lo que quedaba. Hacía calor, al tener toda la ventilación cerrada se estaba convirtiendo todo en una sauna y no paraba de sudar. Tenía el cabello empapado en sudor como si me hubiera dado una ducha y traté de permanecer consciente y muy hidratado, hasta que mi espalda resbaló por la pared cayendo al suelo.

Me quedé allí tumbado en el suelo mirando la puerta. Si no me mataba el gas lo haría este calor infernal, la poca hidratación y es que la botella empezaba a vaciarse, el oxígeno escaseaba y cuando empecé a toser supe que el gas estaba llegando a un nivel en esta sala que ya no sería para nada saludable. Seguramente moriría en esta sala.

Ya estaba cerrando los ojos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe empujando todas las toallas que había puesto en las rendijas. Vi unas botas militares acercarse y finalmente, reconocí la voz de mi hermano que empujaba a mi tío para acercarse hasta mí. Tuvieron que pararle antes de que llegase a mí y al agacharse vi claramente a Madara allí. Él debía estar en Washington pero había venido en cuanto supo la noticia.

Noté cuando me colocaron la máscara de oxígeno para que respirase y como me empapaban en agua antes de subirme a la camilla para llevarme al hospital. Vi a mi hermano con esos ojos de no entender nada de lo que ocurría pero yo si supe una cosa... ya no hacía falta seguir fingiendo, le contarían todo lo que había pasado y descubriría mi mentira. Supongo que lo nuestro o lo que se supone que habíamos vivido este tiempo... ya no importaría nada. Él seguiría con su vida olvidándose de mí y yo tendría que volver a la base para continuar con mi trabajo. En la ambulancia fuera de la vista de mi hermano es cuando me permití llorar, o más bien... dejar soltar alguna lágrima que ya no pude aguantar.

\- Él lo entenderá – escuché que me decía Madara pero yo no podía hablar con la máscara puesta. – preocúpate ahora mismo de recuperarte. Descansa... cuando despiertes te explicaré todo lo que quieras saber.

No sé qué me inyectaron en la ambulancia, supongo que algo para que me relajase, algún sedante... pero me quedé dormido al momento sintiendo como mi tío acariciaba mi cabello con suavidad preocupado.


	17. Detenidos

**Madara Uchiha**

Un soldado vino con rapidez a avisarme de que tenía que ir al control de operaciones con urgencia por un aviso codificado. Supuse que sería alguno de los miembros de mi escuadrón que estaban actualmente en Baltimore de operaciones encubierta. Yo mismo me había venido con ellos hasta esta localidad para tenerlos más cerca sin embargo el aviso llegaba desde la base de Washington. Supuse que no les habría llegado la información de que me venía a una base más cercana pero fue todo tan precipitado que podría ser que se lo comunicasen hoy. Lo único malo en todo esto es que las líneas se habían cortado por algún motivo que nosotros aún desconocíamos.

Llegué a la sala de operaciones y me retransmitieron el mensaje en Morse. El número de identificación era el de Sasuke, lo reconocía muy bien después de tantos años juntos. Se estaba comunicando conmigo mandándome un mensaje sobre lo que estaba pasando dentro. Puede que las líneas estuvieran cortadas para el lenguaje, pero a golpes aún funcionaba, podía sentir perfectamente como se cortaba y volvían las interferencias dándome el mensaje.

Todos los hombres de allí me miraron interesados y en completo silencio pero yo no dije nada hasta que terminé de entender todo el mensaje, para ello tuve que escucharlo varias veces y apuntarlo en un papel para no perderme algún signo.

\- Llamad a los especialistas – les dije – estamos ante un atentado químico. Traed trajes especiales y oxígeno.

El personal enseguida empezó a movilizarse llamando a todos los que intervendrían en la ayuda o el rescate. Estaba preocupado por los míos pero al menos sabía que Sasuke seguía vivo y estaba resguardado de esa nube de gas de la que me hablaba. Salí de allí y uno de los tenientes me preguntó dónde iba, claro que yo la única contestación que le di fue que iba a participar en el rescate, al fin y al cabo era mi unidad la que estaba allí atrapada. No querían consentírmelo pero al ser el superior inmediato no tuvieron más remedio que dejarme ir.

Sasuke en todo este tiempo se había convertido en el hijo que jamás tuve. Nunca me casé y no creo que tuviera hijos por ahí que no conociera aunque todo podría pasar. Mi trabajo fue siempre demasiado importante para mí, tanto... que nunca tuve tiempo para descansar, para detenerme a disfrutar de la vida, supongo que ahora me arrepentía un poco al haber tenido a Sasuke tantos años a mi cuidado. Su padre se perdió disfrutar de un buen chico y a mí me dio la oportunidad de criarlo. Aprendimos los dos el uno del otro aunque la convivencia al principio no fue ni fluida ni buena, aprendimos con el tiempo a convivir, a relacionarnos y ahora ya no podía ver mi vida sin ese chico, lo quería como si fuera mi propio hijo.

Salimos en el helicóptero con los trajes ya puestos y desde el aire podía ver como algunos militares iban en caminos hacia la zona. Aterrizamos en el tejado del hospital que estaba más a las afueras y al parecer el gas no había llegado. Eso lo agradecía, porque podrían haber habido demasiados cadáveres a recoger además de que evacuar un lugar así sería complicado y nos llevaría demasiado tiempo.

Yo me fui con otra unidad hacia la ciudad, quería encontrar a Sasuke y parar todo esta operación. Yendo en dirección hacia una gasolinera de las afueras empezó el gas y todos nos colocamos las máscaras de oxígeno. A los pocos metros recorriendo la carretera cercana al bosque que entraba en la ciudad nos cruzamos con otro coche que iba en dirección contraria y les obligamos a detenerse. Menuda sorpresa me llevé al ver a Neji junto a Suigetsu subidos allí aunque claro, no nos abrieron las puertas para evitar que el gas entrase en su coche. Estaban sudando y es que cerrando las ventilaciones es lo que había. Les indiqué con el brazo que nos siguieran y volvimos hacia atrás a la amplia zona donde no había gas.

Allí por fin pudieron salir del vehículo y dejaron las puertas abiertas intentando ventilar todo lo que no habían podido hacer al tratar de salir de la ciudad.

\- ¿Cómo está la situación ahí dentro? – les pregunté.

\- Es un desastre pero al menos sabemos donde está el origen del gas, lo están soltando desde la presa, por eso se está colando por las cañerías del agua. No hay agua en toda la ciudad – Explicó Suigetsu.

\- Bien, os acompañaremos hacia allí y detendremos esto lo primero.

\- De acuerdo – me dijo Neji – os acompañamos, ya íbamos hacia allí.

\- Me parece bien, pero poneos los trajes especiales y coged el oxígeno.

Una vez todos listos subimos a los coches y nos pusimos en marcha hacia la presa. Era cierto que tenía que salir de aquí, había animales muertos en la calzada, sobre todo palomas y algún pájaro por la inhalación del gas. Bajamos todos armados y nos preparamos para irrumpir en el interior. Neji con otro del escuadrón tumbaron la puerta entrando con las armas y escuché la ráfaga de disparos viendo como caían un par de hombres con protección al suelo. Mientras ellos seguían avanzando con el resto del escuadrón yo comprobé sus constantes, habían fallecido y tampoco llevaban trajes muy buenos, seguramente los habían contratado para estar aquí sin conocer bien los riesgos, habrían muerto igualmente, estos trajes se empezarían a desintegrar en pocos minutos.

Continué avanzando tras mis hombres hasta que llegamos a la sala donde estaban un par de hombres lanzando el cloro por las cañerías y por lo menos... estos depositaron las armas en el suelo al primer aviso tirando todo y dejando de seguir metiendo más sustancia. Fueron arrestados enseguida mientras Suigetsu buscaba cómo cerrar y acabar con el gas. Finalmente lo encontró y vimos en el medidor como empezaba a bajar la varilla poco a poco convirtiendo el lugar en una zona habitable.

Seguí a Neji hasta las afueras ya que Temari le había mandado la localización de Nagato, el hermano de Konan. Supongo que lo habría encontrado por la señal de su móvil pero tampoco estaba seguro, debería preguntárselo cuando la viera. A ella se le daba bien eso de encontrar a quien fuera siempre que tuviera un ordenador en sus manos.

Miré a Nagato, nos daba la espalda pero se giró enseguida en cuanto nos escuchó llegar. Le dijimos que levantase las manos y dejase en el suelo todo lo que llevase pero no nos hizo caso, al menos no a la primera. Tenía un arma en las manos y podía ver a otro chico en el suelo, podía imaginarme dos situaciones aquí, o era un aliado de él que se arrepentía o era alguien que simplemente había venido a tratar de frenar su locura.

Repetimos la orden por si no nos había escuchado bien aunque era poco probable y al final se giró hacia nosotros con el arma apuntándonos. Neji fue quien disparó primero hiriendo a Nagato que cayó al suelo soltando el arma al momento. Al menos no había sido un disparo mortal y lo arrestó sin problemas para llevárselo. Yo fui hasta el otro chico que trataba de taponarse una herida con bastante mala pinta. Le ayudé taponando también como pude.

\- Aguanta un poco, la ambulancia está en camino – le comenté - ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Pain – me dijo – bueno... todos me llaman así, en realidad mi nombre es Yahiko.

\- De acuerdo Pain, quédate conmigo un poco más. Presiona fuerte en la herida.

Se quejó un poco por el dolor, sabía que dolía pero era necesario presionar. La ambulancia no tardó en llegar y se lo llevaron de urgencias para el hospital. Yo una vez acabado todo me lavé las manos en una fuente de las afueras quitándome la sangre y me subí al vehículo para que me llevasen al centro de la ciudad de nuevo, tenía que encontrar a Sasuke.

Tras mucho preguntar y encontrarme con parte de mi unidad me dijeron que creían que estaría en el instituto, su hermano mayor también debía estar allí. Me fui sin perder tiempo al instituto y fuimos evacuando a todos, abriendo las puertas para que se marchasen a casa o a un hospital a que les revisasen después de este traumático día. Los especialistas ya hablaban con ellos y les decían dónde ir pero yo sólo podía caminar cada vez más deprisa por los pasillos buscando a Sasuke. No lo encontré pero si vi a un chico algo mayor que Sasuke pero que se parecían demasiado, imaginé que su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Itachi Uchiha? – le pregunté y él se sorprendió al verme con el uniforme militar.

\- Si, soy yo – me dijo – Me pillas un poco ocupado, estoy buscando a alguien.

\- A Sasuke Uchiha – le comenté – yo también lo busco así que te acompaño.

\- Le quedaba poco oxígeno y le comenté que podía refugiarse en los vestuarios.

Los dos prácticamente corrimos hacia allí y cuando entramos uno de mis hombres que estaba cerca tuvo que coger a Itachi para evitar que se acercase demasiado a Sasuke. Estaba en el suelo tosiendo y perdiendo la conciencia. Al menos no había inhalado apenas gas sino ya estaría muerto.

Le mojé con una de las duchas ya que habían abierto el agua y le puse una máscara de oxígeno. Respiró enseguida pero seguía aturdido, apenas se movía, se dejó atender sin problemas y lo llevamos hacia la ambulancia. Mientras le atendían allí dentro Itachi se dirigió a mí sorprendido.

\- ¿Dónde lo lleváis? – preguntó.

\- Al hospital militar – me dijo.

\- La base está más lejos que el hospital ¿Por qué lo lleváis allí?

\- Porque es militar, tiene que ir a ese hospital.

\- No puede ser, él me dijo que lo había dejado.

\- Sasuke nunca lo dejó, entró a los dieciocho años y nunca ha pensado en dejar su trabajo – le comenté – lamentamos el engaño pero era necesario, estaba en una misión encubierta. Tuvo que hacerlo.

\- No esperé que mi propio hermano fuera capaz de ocultarme algo así, me ha estado espiando, creía que había vuelto por mí y resulta... que intentaba descubrir si yo estaba involucrado. Nos ha espiado.

\- Es su trabajo – le dije sin darle más motivos – para él también fue duro tener que hacerlo.

\- No me lo puedo creer – dijo sorprendido y casi con un tono decepcionado - ¿Qué va a hacer después de esto?

\- Volver a su trabajo – le dije muy claramente – su trabajo aquí ha finalizado. En cuanto se recupere volverá a casa.


	18. Reconciliaciones

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Abrí los ojos con pesadez encontrándome con ese techo blanco de azulejos. Olía a limpio y a desinfectante, supe enseguida que estaba en el hospital y podía escuchar un murmullo fuera de la habitación. Miré hacia allí para ver por la pequeña ventana de la puerta cerrada del cuarto como el médico hablaba y gesticulaba explicando las cosas. Esperaba que fuera mi hermano, deseaba que fuera él quien escuchaba al médico pero cuando la puerta se abrió, entró Madara.

Un militar vestido con uniforme pasó por el pasillo en el preciso momento en que la puerta se abrió y supe dónde estaba al momento, en la base militar de Baltimore, en el hospital militar. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, Itachi ya sabía todo y seguramente frustrado y decepcionado conmigo y mis mentiras no querría volver a saber nada de mí.

Madara entró sentándose en uno de los sillones frente a mí y supongo que querría hablar de Itachi o de mi familia, yo no quería hablar de nada de todo esto, simplemente quería estar solo un rato, dejar de pensar en la familia. Mi madre había fallecido, mi padre nunca me quiso y mi hermano... de mi hermano lo único que había conseguido es que me odiase y lo había hecho yo solito muy bien fingiendo ser una persona que no era, espiándole, mintiéndole, jugando con él para sacarle información, echándole de casa y registrando su despacho... yo solito me había ganado su odio y su desprecio, supongo que me lo tenía merecido. Al final acabaría como Madara, solo.

\- Tú hermano...- empezó la frase Madara.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido la misión? – pregunté antes de que él siguiera con el tema de mi hermano.

\- La misión ha finalizado – me dijo algo sorprendido de ver que le cambiaba de tema – sobre tu hermano... - trató de volver al tema anterior.

\- Entonces volvemos a casa ¿Verdad?

\- Sasuke... intento hablar de algo importante.

\- Pero yo no quiero hablar de mi hermano – le dije - ¿Volvemos a casa o no?

\- Sí – me dijo al final – pero deberías ir a hablar con tu hermano y explicarle todo esto.

\- No hay nada que explicar, seguramente ya se lo habéis contado todo. Sabe lo que soy y lo que he estado haciendo aquí estos días. Conozco a mi hermano y no me perdonará esto. Es mejor marcharme de nuevo.

\- No sabes cómo reaccionará si no hablas con él. Haz el favor de ir a verle, él no es como tu padre, no te sacará de su vida tan fácilmente como lo hizo Fugaku. Vamos Sasuke...

\- Lo pensaré – le dije al final - ¿Cuándo sale el avión a casa?

\- Esta tarde. A las nueve.

No hablamos mucho más después de aquello, al menos no de mi hermano. Madara me contó todo lo que había ocurrido durante la misión y no me sentó muy bien. Sé que la misión había finalizado, que habían recuperado las armas químicas pero... yo me quedaba con la cantidad de muertes innecesarias y para mí eso era como un fracaso. Todos me daban la enhorabuena y me decían que la misión se había realizado con éxito, pero yo no dejaba de ver esas muertes. Quizá pudimos evitarlas de alguna forma... supongo que nunca sabríamos si fue la manera correcta de llevar la misión o debimos tomar otras medidas. Ahora todo estaba hecho ya.

Esta sensación de culpabilidad no creo que desapareciera con facilidad y menos cuando también arrastraba el hecho de que había mentido hasta a mi propio hermano. Él había sido capaz hasta de decirme que me quería, lo había llevado al límite y ahora estaría decepcionado conmigo, con mi comportamiento, con mis engaños y mis tretas para obtener la misión. Esto es lo que era al fin y al cabo, un gran mentiroso, un hombre al que le importaba más su trabajo que la propia familia aunque tampoco era cierto... la familia me importaba y el dolor lo llevaba por dentro, jamás les diría lo que me había dolido hacer algo así, eso me lo callaría y lo llevaría a la tumba conmigo.

Cuando salí del hospital me marché a recoger mis cosas de la casa de mi hermano aunque dudaba si era una buena idea ir allí. Seguramente no lo sería, debería dejar todo lo que había traído allí, tampoco eran cosas importantes, no me hacían falta en absoluto.

El camino hasta su casa fue un tormento completo. Mi mente no dejaba de pensar en si hacía lo correcto o no. Necesitaba que alguien hubiera venido aquí a decirme qué hacer pero nadie lo haría, no tenía otra solución excepto ir allí y afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos, consecuencias que no creí fueran a ser buenas.

No me crucé con nadie en el trayecto aunque debía estar la mayoría de gente en los funerales que se estaban realizando por todo lo del altercado. Yo me detuve unos segundos en uno de ellos aunque a distancia, no me atreví a acercarme, no me sentía la persona indicada para estar allí ya que al fin y al cabo... yo era tan responsable como los terroristas, no había sido capaz de frenarlo a tiempo aunque me dijeran que salvamos muchas vidas, yo seguía pensando en los fallecidos a los que no llegamos.

Llegué a la casa de mi hermano y miré por las ventanas antes de entrar. No parecía haber nadie así que entré con rapidez utilizando sus llaves y me fui directamente a la habitación para recoger todas mis cosas antes de que llegase Itachi o Konan. Puse la habitación patas arriba en un momento, lo dejé tal cual estaba el primer día que llegué, hasta les recogí las sábanas y se las metí a la lavadora, no quería ser una molestia o al menos... una molestia más de la que ya había sido como espía.

Cuando me coloqué la bolsa al hombro con todas las armas, la carpeta con la misión y la ropa, salí de la habitación escuchando a Itachi hablar con Konan, acababan de llegar a casa y estaba enfadado, gritaba que estaba decepcionado conmigo y apoyé la espalda en la pared escondiéndome en el pasillo hasta que ellos se marchasen hacia algún lado y yo pudiera salir sin ser visto.

\- No entiendo cómo ha podido hacer algo así, ¿A mí? – preguntaba Itachi enfadado y yo agaché la mirada entristecido.

\- Entiéndele Itachi, era su trabajo.

\- Podría habérmelo dicho.

\- No podía. No creo que para él haya sido fácil.

\- Ya claro... debió disfrutar viéndome la cara de idiota mientras me engañaba. Debí suponer que había venido por algo en concreto, estuvo seis malditos años desaparecido y me odiaba. Quise ver a mi hermano pequeño y en su lugar me crucé con este desconocido, ya no es el hermano que era antes.

\- Todos cambiamos Itachi – comentaba Konan – ese chico pasó por lo suyo.

\- Yo también y le conté todo, intenté acercarme a él. Jamás le conté lo sucedido en mi casa a nadie y quise obtener su confianza, creí que lo estaba consiguiendo pero sólo me mentía, me engañaba. No puedo entenderlo, él ya no es mi hermano, es alguien a quien no conozco.

Se callaron un momento, me extrañó no escucharles discutir por mi culpa y me asomé con sutileza a la esquina para ver como Konan le abrazaba intentando consolarle. Supe en aquel momento que yo ya no volvería a significar lo mismo para él, se supone que los hermanos nos apoyábamos en todo pero no era cierto en nuestro caso, él ya no confiaría en mí y empecé a alegrarme de que una mujer como Konan estuviera a su lado. No vi intención de que se movieran así que miré al baño, su ventana daba al pasillo del apartamento y me encerré en él abriendo la ventana y saltando fuera para largarme de allí.

Tuve la mala suerte de que la ventana se cerró de golpe en cuanto estuve en el pasillo y sé que debían haberlo escuchado dentro de la casa, así que sin remedio, antes de que salieran y me pillasen, salí corriendo de allí. Llegué a la escalera de incendios justo cuando mi hermano salía al pasillo comprobando que era yo, pero aunque salió corriendo tras de mí, yo bajé a saltos la escalera de incendios hasta llegar al suelo y corrí por la callejuela alejándome de allí lo más rápido posible. Perdí a mi hermano enseguida, él no estaba acostumbrado al ejercicio físico y yo estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esas cosas.

No dejé de correr hasta que llegué al autobús y subí a él dirigiéndome al bar de Naruto. Necesitaba hablar con un amigo, necesitaba tomarme unas cervezas con Naruto y darme cuenta finalmente que Itachi y yo ya no teníamos nada. Tenía que olvidarle definitivamente.

Me senté en los asientos lejanos del autobús aunque no quise estar en los últimos. Apoyé la frente contra el cristal y traté de retener las lágrimas que querían brotar de mis ojos. Salí cuando llegué a mi destino y me encontré con la puerta cerrada. Eso era extraño porque aunque volvíamos esta noche, Naruto debería estar allí cerrando el local.

Miré por las ventanas aunque por las primeras no vi nada. En la puerta principal ya estaba puesto el cartel en la que comentaba cómo iba a cerrarse el local. Busqué la siguiente ventana y miré el interior aunque lo que conseguí ver no me lo esperaba. Naruto estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con Gaara, así que preferí dejarles solos y marcharme al aeropuerto militar de la base. Esperaría allí el resto de las horas que quedaban hasta que saliéramos de nuevo hacia Washington.


	19. Washington

**Sasuke Uchiha**

El ruido ensordecedor de los motores conseguía que me evadiese de la realidad. Volaba de nuevo a casa, a Washington y tenía ganas de llegar para volver a mi antigua vida, deseaba volver a lo que fueron mis anteriores seis años. Miré hacia mis compañeros... Naruto se había sentado a cierta distancia de Gaara y no sé si querrían decir esa relación secreta que tenían o no pero lo que sí vi... es que Shikamaru y Temari se lanzaban alguna mirada extraña, creo que había ocurrido algo entre ellos pero preferí pasar del tema. Todos ellos eran mayorcitos para saber qué hacer en su vida.

Giré de nuevo la mirada hacia la ventanilla del avión militar pero me crucé con los ojos de Madara puestos en mí, estaba preocupado por mí y sé que se moría de ganas por preguntarme lo que me había ocurrido cuando fui a por mis cosas a la casa de mi hermano, pero yo no quería hablar del tema, tan sólo quería olvidarme de todo.

El avión aterrizó, habían sido las horas más largas de mi vida pero cuando llegué a la base militar, me sentí en casa, sentí un gran alivio al haber huido de lo que me había atormentado prácticamente toda la vida, mi familia biológica. En el viaje a casa subí de copiloto en el coche pero Madara no quiso preguntarme nada aunque me miraba con esos ojos que deseaban preguntar todo lo que le pasaba por la mente, quería intentar animarme pero a la vez... sabía que necesitaba tiempo, tal y como necesité cuando llegué la primera vez, cuando apareció frente a él ese chico triste, solo y perdido que venía a ser militar con dieciocho años y que jamás acabó la universidad.

Esa semana preparé el informe que tenía que entregar a mis superiores. Me obligaron a tomar unas vacaciones, al menos un par de días y mi permiso empezaba hoy. Yo quería volver al trabajo pero mi superior directo no me dejaba, decía con lo que había tenido que pasar en esta misión lo necesitaba. Yo no estaba nada de acuerdo.

Llegué a casa algo enfadado pero no podía quejarme, a nosotros no se nos permitía quejarnos por nada así que simplemente me callé y al llegar a casa cogí una cerveza de la nevera y me senté en el porche de la casa mirando como los novatos corrían siguiendo a su sargento. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que yo estuve en su misma situación.

\- ¿Me invitas a una? – me preguntó Naruto apareciendo frente a mí vestido con unos vaqueros y una chaqueta fina.

\- Si, coge una de la nevera – le dije sonriendo y él entró a coger una antes de sentarse a mi lado.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Estoy bien. Ya deseaba volver a casa.

\- No es cierto, estás huyendo de tu hermano. Deseabas haberte podido quedarte con él, pero aquí estás.

\- No puedo quedarme con él, Naruto. Todo estuvo en nuestra contra desde el principio. ¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros? – le pregunté por lo de Gaara.

\- Ayer informamos de lo nuestro. Gaara llegó a decir que yo era más importante y los superiores están pensando qué hacer con nosotros. Es posible que me manden a otro equipo o que lo manden a él... no lo sabemos. En unos días nos darán la resolución.

\- Hicisteis un buen trabajo en la última misión. Creo que tendrán eso en cuenta, trabajáis bien juntos y cuando me llamen para declarar sobre vosotros comentaré exactamente eso.

\- Shikamaru ha pedido irse a otro escuadrón – me dijo Naruto tomando un sorbo a su cerveza – ha aprobado el examen a sargento y con su reciente relación con Temari... ha decidido liderar su propio equipo aunque les han permitido seguir juntos siempre que estén en equipos separados.

\- Es lo mejor para ellos – comenté – el mismo trabajo y encima vivir juntos sería complicado, no es bueno para una relación. Al fin y al cabo se verán a menudo aunque estén en equipos separados, Shikamaru querrá quedarse en esta base junto a ella.

\- Lo sé. Al menos a ellos les sale bien la jugada. Yo no quiero que me separen de Gaara, a saber dónde lo mandarían o a mí... estoy a gusto en este equipo, trabajamos bien juntos.

\- Tranquilo Naruto, seguro que os saldrá bien, yo hablaré a vuestro favor.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con tu hermano?

\- No quiero hablar de ese tema.

\- Le amabas.

\- Es pasado Naruto.

\- Él te quería también.

\- Fastidié la relación que podríamos haber tenido. De todas formas... tiene una novia estupenda, era mejor así.

\- ¿Intentas convencerte a ti mismo con eso, Sasuke? – me preguntó sonriendo – decir eso no eliminará lo que sientes por él.

\- Pero tengo que intentarlo, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Él tiene su vida en Baltimore y la mía está aquí. No hay nada más que hacer.

\- Supongo que tienes razón – dijo Naruto al final – pero ya sabes que siempre que necesites ayuda... yo estaré aquí. Hemos sido amigos toda la vida.

\- Lo sé Naruto y te lo agradezco. Fuiste el único que estuviste a mi lado en los peores momentos pero... ya sabes lo que siento y siempre he sentido por mi hermano. Lo he perdido yo solo, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y elegí mi trabajo por encima de él. Le engañé, le he traicionado, él abrió su coraza explicándome todo lo que pasó con nuestro padre y yo... le he decepcionado.

\- No te tortures tanto Sasuke, sabíamos todos a lo que íbamos a esa misión y era tu trabajo. Salvaste vidas.

\- Y también murieron muchos.

\- Hicimos lo que pudimos.

\- No fue suficiente.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Sasuke? Me han dicho lo de las "Vacaciones"

\- No lo sé, quería trabajar pero no me dejarán en unos días. Dicen que necesito un descanso.

\- Disfruta esos días de permiso, no siempre los dan. Te sentarán bien.

\- Supongo – le dije intentando sonreír bebiendo de mi cerveza.

Naruto no tardó mucho en irse, supuse que quería irse con Gaara lo antes posible, al menos ahora podían estar juntos sin ocultarse, lo habían dicho y sólo les faltaba esperar los resultados de lo que ocurriría. A mí me llamaron al día siguiente y expresé mi opinión, yo opté porque ambos se quedasen en el mismo equipo, no habían demostrado en ningún momento que pusieran en peligro otra vida a costa de la de alguno de ellos, habían cumplido su misión y pese a estar preocupados el uno por el otro, no se impidieron el trabajo de cada uno. Eran buenos profesionales. Por la tarde dieron el resultado y les dejaron quedarse en el mismo equipo, en el mío salvo con una condición... si en algún momento ponían en riesgo la integridad de un civil, serían sancionados y divididos en otros escuadrones.

Al menos no estuvo mal la opción que les dieron. Cuando me marchaba a casa tras haber ayudado a mi mejor amigo, me encontré con Neji que se iba con una bolsa hacia el hangar. Se detuvo unos segundos a hablar conmigo comentándome que le sorprendía lo de Naruto y es que él siempre estuvo enamorado de Naruto, claro que no sabía nada de que salía con Gaara, lo habían mantenido tan en secreto que me parece... que sólo yo estaba enterado de esa relación y de milagro... porque me lo contó en la última misión.

\- ¿Dónde te envían? – le pregunté.

\- No puedo contártelo – me dijo sonriendo – ya sabes cómo va esto.

\- Misión encubierta. Bueno entonces espero que os vaya bien a ti y a tu equipo.

\- Sí. Hazme un favor... cuida de Naruto mientras esté fuera. Sé que tiene una relación con Gaara y que le cuidará pero... es un chico importante para mí y aunque no podamos estar juntos por no ser correspondidos mis sentimientos, sigo deseando su seguridad.

\- Le cuidaré – le dije sonriendo.

\- Y dile a Gaara que si le hace daño sé dónde encontrarle – me dijo sonriendo en forma de broma aunque en realidad... creo que tenía parte de verdad.

\- Claro. Buen viaje.

Todo volvía lentamente a la normalidad y al final después de mis vacaciones obligatorias me incorporé al trabajo. Los meses pasaron y empecé a sentirme a gusto de nuevo aunque no podía dejar de mirar por las noches la fotografía de mi hermano, esa que colgué en el techo para mirarla mientras me dormía. Había asimilado que jamás le olvidaría, me quedaría como Madara para toda la vida, soltero, sin hijos, solitario y con un amor demasiado profundo para poder olvidar. Este dolor me acompañaría para el resto de mi vida. Me negué a salir con gente, me encerré en mi mismo y aunque mis compañeros trataron de que siguiera con mi vida, ni podía ni quería. No podía simplemente esconder mis sentimientos por mi hermano y olvidarle. Estaba condenado a estar solo y a sentir el dolor por haberle perdido, a sentirme el gran fraude, la oveja negra de la familia que no servía para nada, no me extrañaba que mi padre me hubiera echado de casa, seguía siendo débil, tanto... que ni siquiera podía olvidarme de una persona y seguir con mi vida sacándole de mi presente y de mi futuro para siempre.


	20. El probador

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Dos meses habían pasado desde mis "Vacaciones obligatorias" y por fin había vuelto al trabajo. Trabajar me distraía la mente y aunque seguía pensando en mi hermano de vez en cuando, también sabía que era algo innecesario, no volvería a verle y más tras haber pasado dos meses desde nuestro último encuentro. Él y yo ya no teníamos nada que decirnos.

Salí del despacho de mi superior tras dejar el informe de nuestra última misión y me fui al bar de siempre. Mi equipo debía estar allí esperándome y al entrar lo primero que vi fue a Naruto sentado en una silla con una cerveza sonriendo y gastando sus bromas mientras Gaara estaba a su lado mirándole con seriedad. Eran muy distintos esos dos pero parecían encajar perfectamente. Gaara era muy serio y Naruto era todo un bromista, nunca me habría imaginado lo bien que iban a congeniar.

Saludé a los presentes y me fui a pedir una cerveza a la barra. Al menos me la dejaron gratis, supongo que por lo que tenía últimamente con el nuevo camarero que había llegado a la base para encargarse del bar. Tampoco era nada importante, siempre dije que no podría olvidar a mi hermano pero al menos podía disfrutar del momento y desfogarme un rato. El camarero sonrió y me pasó la cerveza en cuanto yo le sonreí también.

\- ¿Quedamos esta noche? – me preguntó en susurro al darme la cerveza.

\- Ya veremos – le dije sonriendo girándome para marcharme hacia mi mesa mientras él sonreía también.

\- Siempre tan misterioso y dominante. ¿Por qué siempre hacemos las cosas a tu modo?

\- Si quieres estar conmigo ya sabes las normas.

\- Lo sé, tú mandas y eliges hora y día.

\- Perfecto. Ya me pensaré lo de esta noche, aún queda mucho día por delante.

Me fui a mi mesa aunque vi la mirada de desaprobación de Naruto, muchas veces habíamos hablado de este asunto, él no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía. Naruto decía que jamás podría olvidar a mi hermano y era verdad pero tampoco quería quedarme solo. Mi hermano no volvería, no iba a volver a estar con él ¿Qué hacía mal? Tenía que seguir con mi vida como mi hermano seguiría con la suya, tampoco es que tuviera nada serio con ese chico... sólo buenos ratos y nada más, alguna noche de sexo y ya está, no había nada de malo en eso.

\- ¿Has quedado con él? – me preguntó Naruto en cuanto me senté.

\- Aún no – le dije.

\- ¿No lo estarás pensando?

\- Naruto... agradezco tu opinión y lo sabes... pero ya sabes la mía, no quiero quedarme aquí perdiendo el tiempo, todos sabemos que no le amo, hasta él sabe que sólo le utilizo para el sexo. No he mentido a nadie, es un rato de placer.

\- Sigo sin verlo, Sasuke. Deberías ir a ver a tu hermano.

\- Mi hermano no quiere saber nada de mí, dejemos ya ese tema.

Terminé de tomarme la cerveza tranquilo. Todos disfrutábamos de la calma, de las bromas que nos contábamos pero enseguida vi como a Naruto se le cortaba la juerga que llevaba al observar al camarero acercarse hacia nosotros.

\- Viene... lo que se supone que sea ese chico de ti – me dijo enfadado y sonreí al verle molesto, Naruto siempre estuvo a favor de mi hermano.

\- Sólo un rollo pasajero – le dije susurrando para que el chico no se enterase.

Sentí su presencia tras de mí y me giré a mirarle aunque se notaba el malestar en la mesa, todos se habían callado y miraban con interés, hasta Temari y Shikamaru observaban la escena en silencio.

\- Lamento interrumpirte Sasuke pero... acabo de terminar mi turno y me preguntaba si te apetecía que hicieramos algo juntos, podríamos ir por en centro comercial o algo.

Naruto me miraba y me indicaba con la cabeza que no aceptase pero me tenían tan harto con sus cosas que decidí que era hora de empezar a olvidar a mi hermano, de seguir con mi vida.

\- Espérame fuera, salgo en cinco minutos – le dije y él sonrió contento marchándose.

\- ¿Estás loco? – me gritó Naruto cuando se marchó el chico.

\- No, mi hermano ha seguido con su vida y yo haré lo mismo. Deja ya el tema.

Me tomé la cerveza con rapidez y la dejé encima de la mesa vacía y me marché de allí. En cuanto salí a la calle me encontré con el camarero que me esperaba. Tuve que abrigarme y es que el invierno se acercaba, el frío ya estaba aquí en Washington. Me coloqué la chaqueta y me abrigué bien acercándome al chico.

\- Vayamos a algún sitio que no haga este frío.

\- Claro – me dijo sonriendo – donde quieras.

Acabé de copiloto en su coche y condujo fuera de la base hasta el centro comercial. Cuando entramos pude por fin quitarme la chaqueta, aquí ya no sentía ese maldito frío que se había levantado en estos últimos días.

\- ¿Qué querías mirar? – le pregunté.

\- En realidad me apetecía hacer algo diferente contigo.

\- ¿Algo diferente? – pregunté sonriendo.

\- Bueno... el sexo contigo es estupendo pero... quería hacer algo más de parejas.

\- No somos una pareja – le dije.

\- Ya... tampoco es que seas muy sutil diciendo las cosas.

\- Soy sincero. Ya te dije que estaba enamorado de otra persona, entre nosotros no puede haber nada más excepto esto.

\- Y frío.

\- Pero te gusta el sexo conmigo, es suficiente – le dije caminando hacia una de las tiendas.

Entramos en la primera tienda y miré como mi acompañante observaba prendas y más prendas, yo me quedé paralizado al ver los probadores, toda la historia con mi hermano empezó en uno de Baltimore. Ahora estaba en Washington, a kilómetros de distancia del primer probador en el que tuve mi primera relación sexual pero mis recuerdos estaban demasiado cerca. No podía hacer mucho para quitar estos pensamientos.

\- Toma, pruébate esto – me dijo el camarero dándome un pantalón vaquero.

\- No me apetece – le dije y es que no había vuelto a entrar a un probador desde lo de mi hermano.

\- Venga... hazme el favor, luego te dejaré hacer lo que quieras – me dijo.

\- ¿Podré pedir lo que sea?

\- Sí, haré lo que quieras.

\- Dame ese pantalón – le dije quitándoselo de las manos y marchándome hacia el probador.

Hacía demasiado tiempo desde que entré a un probador y tuve que respirar hondo cuando corrí la cortina. Empecé a desvestirme y entonces sentí como alguien entraba en el probador y colocaba su mano en mi boca tapándola. Fui a quejarme pero sabía que era complicado que me soltase, así que con una llave que me habían enseñado me solté de su agarré y lo empotré contra la pared del probador. Creí que sería mi acompañante pero no, me sorprendí al ver a mi hermano.

\- Veo que has aprendido a defenderte – me dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Buscar al mentiroso de mi hermano. Necesitaba una explicación de por qué hiciste algo así.

\- Era mi misión – le dije – buscaba unas armas químicas, tenía que encontrarlas y creíamos que estabas implicado junto a tu novia. Lamento haberte espiado y haberte hecho pasar por algo como esto, pero tenía que hacerlo, no sabía si eras culpable o no.

\- Ya... eso me contaron y he tratado de entenderlo.

\- Ahora que sabes tu respuesta puedes volver a casa con tu novia – le dije intentando llegar a mis pantalones para colocármelos.

\- Será mi ex novia – me comentó – supongo que está enamorada de Yahiko como yo lo estoy de ti.

\- Eres un mentiroso.

\- No, eso lo haces tú muy bien. Te he buscado mucho tiempo Sasuke.

\- No es cierto. Ya te dije donde estaba.

\- Sí... en Washington ¿Sabes cuántas bases militares hay aquí? he estado semanas llamando a las bases y ninguna me quería dar la información de sus miembros.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste entonces?

\- Llamé a los padres de Naruto, ellos hablan a menudo con sus hijos, sabían donde estaba trabajando y yo sabía que trabajabas con él, así que... aunque tardé en dar con la solución, al menos el teléfono de los padres de Naruto sale en el listín telefónico.

\- Es increíble... - le dije algo molesto.

\- Conmigo baja tu humor – me dijo enfadado – el que debería estar enfadado soy yo y sin embargo aquí estoy buscándote. Ni siquiera me has pedido perdón aún por tus mentiras...

No le dejé continuar hablando cuando uní mis labios a los suyos pese al temor que sentía al rechazo. Me tranquilicé sólo cuando él cogió mi cintura y me empotró con suavidad contra la pared profundizando el beso. Era increíble que me dejase controlar por él, sólo Itachi lo había conseguido, sólo a él le dejaba tomar el mando de la situación.

Sus manos bajaron a mi trasero apretándolo con fuerza y obligándome a abrir más la boca dándole completo permiso para jugar con mi lengua. Había deseado tanto tiempo a mi hermano y sé que no había sido sincero con él, jamás lo había sido, ocultaba mis sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi ser y por primera vez... quería ser sincero.

\- Te he echado de menos – le dije y él se sorprendió.

\- Yo también, aunque aún no te he perdonado por completo por lo que hiciste.

\- Lo siento. No tuve más remedio.

\- Voy a cobrarme lo que me hiciste. No se quedará así.

\- Ya te he dicho que lo siento – le repetí.

\- Y yo que me cobraré lo que hiciste... empezando por ahora mismo – comentó metiendo su mano dentro de mi ropa interior y acariciando mi miembro – además... tengo que recalcar lo que es mío, ya he mandado a ese tipo que te acompañaba a su casa.

\- Espero que no hayas sido muy bruto con él.

\- No... sólo le he dejado claro que eres completamente mío, de hecho ese sexy tatuaje sigue señalándome como tu propietario.

\- Eres un egocéntrico.

\- Lo sé... pero tú eres un orgulloso y eso habrá que bajártelo.

Itachi siempre había sido muy fogoso conmigo y hoy no fue diferente. Sentía en cada uno de sus besos la impaciencia que tenía por hacerme suyo de nuevo y en parte yo también deseaba ser suyo. Quería volver a estar con él. Desabroché su pantalón y aunque recordaba mi primera vez en aquel probador con mí hermano. La última vez mi madre estaba al otro lado y tuve que aguantar los gemidos, hoy ya no necesitaba callarme, no necesitaba aguantar los gemidos y no lo hice, dejé que metiera sus dedos lubricados con su propia saliva en mí.

Le vi colocarse mejor y acabó dándome la vuelta. Sonreí porque sabía el motivo, quería ver mi tatuaje y aunque lo rozó con sus dedos, supe que aún estaba buscando las marcas que me hice cuando traté de destrozar el tatuaje.

\- Se te han ido al final – me dijo.

\- Seguí curándome las heridas.

\- Creí que te quedarían marcas.

\- Al final parece que no fue tan grave.

\- Me alegro, porque me gusta el regalo que me diste, me gusta tu tatuaje y sobre todo... me gusta saber que sigues siendo mío.

Entró en mí con suavidad pero no se detuvo hasta llegar al fondo. Me mordí el labio evitando quejarme por el dolor inicial, no estaba acostumbrado ya al miembro de mi hermano, era diferente al último chico con el que había estado. Cuando empezó a moverse de nuevo tardé un poco en acostumbrarme pero por otro lado sentía la felicidad de volver a estar con mi hermano.

Cada vez se movía más rápido dentro de mí mientras seguía con su mano dándome placer. Al final no aguanté más y me corrí en su mano intentando callar el gemido final. Mi hermano tampoco tardó mucho tiempo en correrse y cuando salió de mí nos quedamos unos segundos intentando calmarnos.

Tras aquello nos marchamos a tomar una cerveza juntos a una cafetería, teníamos mucho de lo que hablar. Me explicó todo lo que había pasado con detalles y yo le conté lo de la misión y todo lo que ocurrió durante ella. Al final lo que quedamos en claro es que Itachi había renunciado a su trabajo y se venía a vivir a Washington, deseaba estar conmigo y yo en parte también quería estar con él, deseaba y amaba a mi hermano. En las siguientes semanas mi hermano buscó trabajo en los institutos de la localidad y se vino a vivir conmigo, al menos todo parecía arreglarse y ya nadie se interpondría en nuestro amor. Empezábamos una nueva vida y esta vez nos encargaríamos de ser sinceros y sobre todo... de disfrutar nuestra relación, porque no volveríamos a escondernos jamás.

**_ Fin _ **


End file.
